The Runaway Found,Love Lost,Safe & Sound,We Belong
by QueenPetrovaWaldorfXoXo
Summary: People Always Leave, so nobody expected that she was talking about herself , she heads to live with her aunt & uncle in forks running away from her past & her secret, she finds herself thrown into a world where her future has already been set.  Based around Twilight Saga   Main couples Edward/Peyton & Brooke/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Note**

**This was originally known as Addicted on the twilight/one tree hill crossover section. I have not stolen this story it was written by my older sister but she has recently decided that she has no interest in continuing this story so I have decided to take it over but I have made quite a few changes with the story and the characters involved**


	2. So Here I Am

**So Here I Am**

'Welcome to your new home'.

She thought to herself as the taxi pulled up in front of the house she would be calling home for the next two years.

She wasn't regretting her decision to leave behind the life she knew and loved in Tree Hill but she had to leave, Tree Hill held a lot of bad memories for her and her decision to leave and move to Forks with her aunt and uncle wasn't hard for her to make, she needed to leave Tree Hill.

She couldn't walk down the hallways of Tree Hill high after what had happened, she hated looking at her best friend and the boy that would never be hers and she hated that she was always alone.

'Peyton, your here'.

She smiled warmly as her aunt Mary who practically ran down the front steps to welcome her niece, while her husband Jim, who Peyton had always called uncle followed behind while his wife embraced her in a warm hug.

'Hi Aunt Mary'.

As she was squeezed tightly by her aunt, before she took a step back and took a proper look at her niece.

'I can't believe what a beautiful young women your becoming, your mum would be so proud'.

'Thank you, Hi uncle Jim'.

She said as he paid the taxi driver who had just unloaded her bags from the back of the car.

'Hello Peyton, welcome to the never sunny forks'.

He said with a smirk and she laughed lightly.

'Let me help you with your bags'.

He started to carry Peyton's bags up the front steps with Mary picking up the two boxes that Peyton had kept in the back seat of the car with her behind him, leaving Peyton with just the last couple of bags which she picked up and then followed them both into the house.

She followed them up two flights of stairs until they reached the top and into what would now be her room.

She looked around the her new living space.

'We thought considering your the artist we would let you decide how you want your room to look, also you have your own bathroom'.

She turned to look at them and smiled.

'Thank you, where is Emily'.

She asked as she put her bags on her bed and sat down, Emily was her cousin she was the same age as Peyton, they had been close as kids but after her mum died, Peyton didn't spend as much time with her as she used to and when Mary met Jim and moved to forks it made staying in contact that much harder.

'She went to school she was hoping to get the day of but we knew you had a long trip and thought you could do with the rest so you'll see her when she comes home'.

'Okay, do you mind if start to unpack'.

'Of course not this is your home now, just to let you know coming from Tree Hill I guess you didn't have a lot of warm clothing so I bought you a few things'.

'That's great'.

Mary smiled at her and then looked at Jim.

'Well we'll leave you to it kiddo but we'll be downstairs if you need anything'.

Jim said to Peyton who had already started unzipping one of her bags and looked over her shoulder and nodded.

They walked out of the room closing the door behind them,leaving her to unpack.

They both walked out of the room, leaving her to unpack.

She took her laptop out of her bag and turned it on, before unpacking the few pictures she had packed and started to hang them on the nails that must have been put up awaiting her memories, before returning to her laptop and opening her music player and letting the music fill the silence.

She must have fallen asleep halfway through packing because the next thing she remembered was opening her eyes and the room was in complete darkness, she reached over and turned on her lamp before walking into the bathroom and splashing her face with cold water, she reached for a towel as her door knocked.

'Come in'.

She called as dried her face and then placed it back on the rack before walking into her room to find Emily standing the doorway with a pizza box in her hand.

She put the box on the bed as she went to hug Peyton who was happy to see her.

'It's so good see you'.

Emily told her as she squeezed her gently and Peyton smiled

'It's good to see you too, I heard you tried to get out of school'.

'Of course I tried but my mum wasn't buying it'.

Peyton laughed as they sat on the bed as Emily opened the pizza box.

'Now don't expect this everyday, we are a dinner at the table family'.

'Wow, I haven't had a dinner at the table since my mum, since then it's been me and my friends eating take out or getting food from Karen's'.

As she spoke her voice was full of sadness as she talked about Tree Hill.

'You miss there don't you'.

Emily asked as she looked at Peyton who was looking over to the desk where a picture of Brooke,Haley and herself was placed and then looked at Emily and nodded.

'Of course I miss it, Tree Hill was my home for 17 years, everything I know is in Tree Hill'.

'Then why ask your dad if you can move here'.

'Because Tree Hill maybe everything I know but it's also the place where I two mums before the age of 17, it's the town I almost died in and it's the place where I realised the thing I wanted most would never really belong to me and then there's the things I learned about myself that still make me wonder about my future.'

She paused as she looked at Emily who seemed to be confused by what she was saying and she felt herself that she may have said to much.

'Look there's just a lot of darkness in Tree Hill that I needed to escape from and what better choice of escape than a few thousand miles between me and there and now here I am ready to start my school new tomorrow, meet new people and put the past behind me'.

'You'll never really be able to put the past behind you though, the people you know and love in Tree Hill, did you even say goodbye'.

'I left Brooke and Haley letters but I didn't tell them where I've gone I just let them know that I loved them and that I needed to get away, I know I should have said bye in person but I couldn't do it'.

She wiped her eyes as tears started to develop and Emily gave her a sympathetic look.

'It will get better'.

'I know, you know what's so funny about all of this is I used to say people always leave, I never guessed I'd be the one that was leaving'.

The next few hours the girls spent there time catching up, really Peyton let Emily fill her in on what was going on in her life as to stop her talking more about Tree Hill because thinking about her home-town was upsetting her more than she wanted and she just wanted to shove her life there into the back of her mind and throw away the key but she couldn't every time she tried it was pushed right back into the forefront of her mind and she hated it.

She listened as Emily told her life in Forks, she was surprised by academic Emily was she had already planned where she wanted to go to college in two years and what career path she wanted to take and Peyton was honestly impressed and a little bit jealous that Emily knew what she wanted, while she hadn't even decided if she even wanted to go to college let alone what she wanted to do when she got older.

The room was full of darkness as Peyton lay in her bed with her headphones in her ears, her Ipod resting on her pillow as she tried to settle into some sort of slumber but sleep wasn't on her side as every-time she closed her eyes his face popped into her mind and she had to keep her eyes open from seeing his face and she knew she couldn't think about him without consequences and that was something she hated most not being able to really talk to anyone about what was happening to her.

So she just lay there with her eyes open focusing on the moonlight that filled her room as the sound of Lavina filled her head.

The sound of her alarm filled her room and she reached out blindly as she tried to turn it off, her hand hit the button.

She lifted the duvet from above her head as she sat up and placed her feet on the floor as she walked over to the window and opened the curtains and was shocked at what she saw, there in front of her very eyes was a car not any car, it was her car.

She opened the door and ran down the stairs and out of the front door just to make sure she wasn't seeing things but she wasn't it was her car, she peered into the windows and there under the back-seat was the box of CD's she always kept there and then she turned around as she heard someone cough and she spun round and looked at Jim.

'Well Emily has her own car and I know you loved this car'.

'It was my mums first car'.

She said as she touched the glossy black paint work.

'We know that's why we spoke to your dad and he agreed that you deserved to have the a part of her with you, so he had it delivered here and it arrived yesterday just before you the plan was to surprise you but fell asleep'.

She looked at her car and then at him.

'Thank you'.

'Your welcome'.

He replied as he handed her the car keys which she held tightly to her palm.

45 minutes later she was ready for her first day at her new high school, she was sitting at the vanity table just staring at her reflection, she had smoothed her normally wild and curly hair into loose curls that hung just under her shoulders, she was wearing the ring that Brooke had given her for her birthday back when everything was normal, she twirled the ring on her finger as she sat there and then took a deep breath to calm herself as she stood up and picked up her jacket and headed downstairs to where Emily was standing in the hallway applying her lip gloss.

Mary and Jim had already headed out to work, Emily smiled at Peyton as she came down the stairs.

'Mum and Dad hope you have a good first day'.

Peyton raised her eyebrow

'We'll see what happens, I've been the new girl before'.

Emily walked over to her as she stood near the front door and smiled at her.

'It will be great, trust me the kids in Forks High are perfectly safe'.

Peyton smiled in her mind she had a really strange feeling about how the day was going to go, maybe it was the nerves of the first day or maybe it was because she was thinking of her friends in Tree Hill going to class and wondering where there good friend Peyton Sawyer had disappeared too.

'You ready to go'.

Emily asked her as she picked up her bag from the floor and she just nodded.

'Yeah I'm ready.

The school was only a 30 minute drive away from the house and Peyton found the route pretty simple as she followed Emily's car into the parking lot, while Emily found a spot easily Peyton found herself parking far away from her.

She pulled up next to a Silver Volvo and turned of radio as she took the keys out of the ignition, reached into the back-seat for her bag and then stepped out of the car, to face the eyes of many curious students, she tried to ignore the whispers and stares, a few of the male students made some remarks about her that they thought she couldn't hear but when she turned and glared at them with a cold stare they quickly turned and headed into the school building.

Emily walked towards and linked arms with her as they headed into the building.

'So far so good'.

She said and Peyton smiled even though she knew that the looks and the whispers where just going to get worse as the day went on.

As they approached the office, Emily stopped and looked at her.

'Well this is as far as I go have fun and I'll see you at lunch'.

'Sure'.

They shared a quick hug before Emily turned to walk away in another direction leaving Peyton to go into the office as she went to push open the door, she turned round quickly as she felt someone looking at her but as she turned around there was nobody there.

'Hold it together'.

She said to herself as she pushed open the door and walked into the office.

'Name'.

Peyton looked at the receptionist who was going through a stack of papers.

'Peyton Sawyer'.

The receptionist looked up at her and then back at the papers.

'Sawyer, here we are'.

She placed a few sheets of paper in front of her and then stood up.

'Welcome to Forks High School, Miss Sawyer, here is a map of the school, your timetables and a list of books you need for each of your classes, now we've made sure that you've got most of the class that where available to in your old school so that you feel comfortable in your new environment and this is for you to give to each of your teachers at the end of the class and then at the end of the day return it to us here, is that okay'.

Peyton looked up from her timetable and nodded.

'Yeah, I'll do that'.

'Good well have a good first day'.

Yet again Peyton found herself just nodding as she picked up the papers and walked back out of the room, she looked down at her timetable her first class was English and she was already five minutes late, she ran up the flight of stairs up to the English department and into the class-room where she was met with the stares of her classmates and her teacher who smiled at her as she walked into the room.

'You must be Peyton Sawyer'.

She said to Peyton as she stepped fully into the classroom.

'Yeah, sorry I'm late I had to pick up my schedule'.

'It's fine, class we have a new student joining us today everyone say hello to Peyton Sawyer'.

The whole class said hello to but as she went to sit down the teacher stopped her.

'Why don't you tell us about yourself Peyton'.

She looked at the teacher and then at the sea of eyes that was looking at her and smiled her best fake smile.

That was how the first half of her first day went, she was forced to tell students about her life and she wasn't very giving with the details she kept things very simple telling them where she came from and her interest but nothing more than that there where something's that she didn't need the entire student body to know. She found herself being quite sarcastic which many students thought of as humour which annoyed her but not as much as when she was heading to her French class and she was approached by boy who introduced himself to her as Eric and told her that she was front page news on the school paper and handed her a copy and there on the front was a picture of her in here Ravens uniform with Brooke.

When she asked him where he got the photo he informed her that she was a cheerleader for the Ravens and a picture of her wasn't so hard to find.

She looked at him and then at the paper and walked away throwing the paper in the bin as she walked into her next class.

Lunch time couldn't have come at a worse time for her as she walked out of her class and into the sea of students heading to the cafeteria and as she made her way through the student she spotted the paper in many of there hands and held her down as she looked at her map and headed to the cafeteria , where Emily was standing outside waiting for her with a a group of her friends including Eric who waved at her and Peyton looked at him as she walked over.

Emily smiled widely at her and then looked at her friends.

'Peyton, come meet my amazing friends'.

Emily said as she pulled Peyton into the group who all looked at her.

'Actually Emily, I just realised I forgot something in my last class, I'll meet you in there'.

She practically turned on her heels and ran back in the direction she came from, she ducked into a classroom and found herself struggling to breath.

'Come on Peyton, your better than this, it will get better'.

She heard herself saying over and over again before looking back out into the deserted hallway and heading into the cafeteria.

She walked in avoiding the eyes again as she picked up a tray and went to pick out her lunch as she was walking she accidentally walked into another student.

She looked at them briefly to say sorry and then went to join the rest of the students who where collecting there lunch.

As soon as she sat down at Emily's table, she was unprepared for the bombardment of questions that awaited her.

'Do you know who that boy was?'.

A girl who was called Jessica asked her and she shrugged

'No I just walked into him and I've only been at this school for a couple of hours, I don't know anybody'.

She stated as she played around with the sandwich in front of her

'Well that was Edward Cullen'.

'Good for him'.

She replied, Jessica seemed to be confused by her complete lack of interest in Edward and looked at Emily.

'How could you not tell her about Edward Cullen'.

Emily looked at her.

'I forgot it's not like I thought she was going to walk into him now did I'.

'Well we need to fill her in on the boy that is Edward Cullen'.

Peyton looked up from her sandwich and at Jessica

'Say his name again I don't think the other side of the room has heard you, yet'.

Jessica looked at Peyton and laughed not understand sarcasm, so Peyton decided to ask her considering she seemed like all she wanted to do was talk about this Edward.

'So who is Edward Cullen'.

She asked mockingly and Emily gave a glance as tried not to laugh.

'Before we get to Edward, you need to know about the cullens'.

Peyton looked in the direction that Jessica pointed, there in the corner of the room where Edward sat with four other people.

'Those are the Cullen's,Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper,Alice and Edward, they are all together like together together well all of them expect for Edward. Rosalie the blonde is with Emmett and Jasper the weird one who looks like he's being tortured is with the shorter girl Alice, she's really weird'.

'Is she really weird or have you just never considered getting to know her?'. Peyton asked as she looked over at Alice who gave a quick smile before going back to talk to the others at her table. 'I would get to know her but it's weird how they are all dating each other, don't you think it's strange how they are adopted and are involved with each it's like something out of a TV show'.

''It's now weird Jess they are not related, Doctor Cullen and his wife adopted them they moved down her from Alaska like two years ago Emmett,Rosalie and Jasper are seniors. Alice and Edward are Juniors like us'. Emily said looking at Jessica who shrugged

'Anyway Edward is the loner out of all of them, he is totally gorgeous but apparently nobody in this school is good enough for him'. She said with a bitter tone in her voice.

'Well maybe if the girls in this school weren't such gossips you may have a chance with him'. Peyton thought to herself as she looked over to the Cullen table to find Edward looking straight at her with a smirk on his lips and she stared back at him.

'Don't waste your time'.

She looked at Jessica who was looking in Edwards direction who was now talking to Alice, she wasn't really paying attention to what Jessica was saying she was thinking how gossip could ruin people's lives as the thought crossed her mind she noticed Edward looking at her again but this time he wasn't smirking he was looking at her with a curious yet annoyed expression.

After the excitement of Edward and The Cullen's, the rest of the lunch conversation went back to being focused on her but soon the lunch break was over much to Peyton's joy as she had three classes left for the day calculus,Art and Biology.

She was looking forward to her Art class so much that she paid attention in calculus so that the time would fly by and then a hour late she was walking into her art class and went to sit at a empty desk, she pulled out her sketch book and started to flick through her drawings as a slow stream of students walked into the room and took there seats a few looked at her as they sat down but she ignored them. She turned her book to a blank page as the chair next to her moved and she looked up to find Alice Cullen taking the seat next to her, she smiled at her as she sat down and placed a book on the table and looked at the teacher, who didn't introduce Peyton much to her delight and Alice looked at her and then back at the teacher who explained the lesson for the day telling him that he wanted them to draw there own interpretation of life, that was the reason Peyton loved art class, it was the only lesson where you got to express yourself creatively without constraint.

'Hi'. Peyton looked up from the her page and turned to look at Alice who was smiling at her with a vibrant smile it almost reminded her of Brooke and she felt herself feel at ease with Alice even though she didn't know her. 'Peyton, right'. Peyton nodded and smiled. 'Yeah I am, your the first student to actually ask me my name without getting it from a article about me'.

Alice laughed 'Well I thought I'd be more direct and if it makes you feel better I haven't read the article'.

Peyton chuckled

'Thanks but you might as well everyone else has'.

Alice shrugged

'I prefer getting to know a person and not reading about them, so how are you liking forks so far?'.

Peyton shrugged

'It's different, it's no North Carolina that's for sure, I miss my friends, the life I had but I guess it I can make new friends and a new life here but I miss by best friends Brooke and Haley, I wish they where here with me it would make things a little easier, I mean you must find it really easy having your family at school with you'.

Alice smiled

'So you heard the story of my 'weird' family'.

She said with a laugh.

'Yeah, I don't find it weird by the way none of you are related so what happens between you is your own business nobody else's, but I guess in a small town like this people would find it weird but not me, trust me where I come from this wouldn't have been so strange'.

'Well that's nice to know and yeah I guess it's easier for me having my brothers, Emmett's like the big older brother anyone would want, Edward is great, I can talk to him about most things,Me and Rosalie don't always see eye to eye but we love shopping together and I have Jasper and he's perfect, the way we live maybe unconventional but it works for us'.

Peyton smiled at her, even though there family was unconventional Peyton felt a little jealous that she didn't have anyone that she was that close to in Forks, she had Emily but Emily had her own friends and her own life and Peyton knew she didn't belong with her friends especially Jessica she couldn't stand her.

She looked back at her page and as her hand danced around the page as she started to draw, Alice looked at what Peyton was drawing and then went to doing her own work.

The bell rang loudly signalling the end of the lesson and Peyton sighed to herself as she started to pack up her bag.

'Hey I know it's hard being the new girl, so here's my number'.

She tore of a piece of paper and handed it Peyton who took it.

'If you ever want to do something, let me know'.

'Thanks, I may take you up on that, you remind me of best friend Brooke, she would really like you'.

Alice smiled a dazzling smile

'It's no problem I have a feeling we are going to be good friends'

Peyton smiled at her as she put her bag on her shoulder.

'Bye Alice'.

She said before walking past Alice and out of the class-room, Alice walked out of the class-room a few seconds after but her path was blocked and she looked at brother.

'So'

Alice looked at him as they walked

'So, I've already told you what I've seen, she's hurting more than I realised from what I saw but I saw me and her becoming great friends, look she has her secrets I don't need my visions to tell me that'.

'Are you sure you should be reaching out to her like that, it's not safe'.

'Yes it is safe, I know what I saw and nothing is changing that, she's here now and I can't change that as much as you want me to so just trust my vision'.

He looked at her before slipping into the sea of students on the way to there next class.

She sat by the window and just started as a drop of rain rolled down the window, her class had already begun but she wasn't interested in biology at that right moment, she was thinking about Brooke and when she thought about Brooke she thought about him.

So she focused on the rain but her attention was diverted when the classroom door opened and Edward walked in, the teacher looked at him as he closed the classroom door.

'Mr Cullen, you finally have a lab partner'.

He pointed over to the desk where Peyton was sitting and Edward nodded at the teacher before going to sit next to her as he got closer to her, she noticed that his expression was sombre, he must have just come from outside as his hair seemed to be slightly damp.

He sat next to her and she smiled before looking back out of the window. Her hair felt tight in the ponytail she had put in during her calculus class and she loosened it, shaking her hair out as she did she noticed him look at her and then shift in his seat as his expression changed as he if was about to be sick and this was the first time she noticed how dark his eyes where not even dark, they where pitch black as if he knew she was looking at him, he looked at her and she diverted her gaze back to the grey sky.

The lesson was on cellular anatomy a subject Peyton was already well aware of she glanced around the room most of the students seemed to be confused by what the teacher was saying everyone that was expect for Edward who was already looking at his textbook, she didn't know what it was but she found herself studying him as he started to write down what the teacher was saying, his skin was pale, paler than most of the students she had encountered that day but then as she thought Alice was pale just like him in fact his whole family had the same pale skin but there paleness only added to there beauty but Edward remind her of marble statue in Italy as she thought about the comparisons between them her mind wander and she didn't notice that Edward was now looking at her with curiosity.

Before she realised the class was over and the bell was ringing loudly as she gathered up her things she noticed Edward gracefully rise from his chair and then disappear out of the door.

She didn't think anything of it as she slung her bag over her shoulder and found herself lost in the sea of students that where heading towards the school exit, she walked into the office and was greeted by the receptionist, she handed in her slip and smiled at the receptionist as she left and headed to her car, she was planning to wait for Emily but she had Drama club until 6 so there was no point in Peyton waiting for so she walked towards her car, she opened the back door and threw her bag into the back-seat before getting into the drivers side, she was searching for a CD to play when there was a tap at her car window and there was Alice, she rolled down her window and smiled at her.

'What's up?'. She asked her as she put a CD into the CD player and Alice handed her a book.

'You left this behind after class I thought you might want it back'.

'My Sketch book, I didn't even realise I left it thanks Alice'.

'It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow'.

'Yeah, have a nice evening'.

'You too'.

Alice smiled at her before walking round the Silver Volvo and Peyton found herself looking right at Edward who still looked like he was going to be sick, she smiled at him slightly before she turned her key in the ignition and backed out of her parking space. Not looking back as she joined the traffic of leaving students.


	3. Start It Over Again

**Start It Over Again**

The next day of school wasn't so painful for her, she found herself being able to blend in with the other students but she found herself the the centre point of a few male students but she had made it pretty obvious she wasn't interested, she wasn't looking for a relationship, her heart already yearned for somebody that she loved but had to let go of him because she wasn't the only one in love with him, her best friend loved him too and she didn't want to get between them but it hurt her seeing them together but Peyton wasn't going to live in the past she was going to look forward.

She decided to sit at a empty table at lunch time, which earned her a few strange looks from Emily and her friends but she didn't feel comfortable with them she loved Emily but her friends weren't exactly the kind of people, she wanted to be friends.

So she was now sitting at her new lunch table alone with just her headphones for company and she didn't find a problem with that as she listened to music and ate her salad.

Even though she didn't want to she found herself looking towards the Cullen table and was surprised to find it empty.

She looked around the cafeteria to see if they had moved tables but she couldn't see them at all.

'looking for anyone in particular?'.

She looked up and sighed as Alice sat at the table.

'Not really, I'm surprised that your alone today'.

'Well Rosalie and Emmett went to look at colleges, Jasper is in he's just studying for a test and Edwards at home he wasn't feeling well'.

'Oh, he didn't seem well yesterday in biology at first I thought it may have been me'.

'Why would it be you'.

Alice asked as she flicked her dark fringe out of hers.

'I don't know he only looked ill once he sat next to me'.

Alice chuckled

'Don't be silly, Edward was actually quite surprised when I told him you found Jessica gossiping humorous'.

'You talked to him about me'.

She asked and Alice shrugged as if it was nothing.

'Yeah, well I was actually talking about how refreshing it was to have someone in this school who isn't appalled by our life, so don't worry I didn't say anything bad'.

'I wasn't worried that you said something bad, I was just surprised that you mentioned me'.

'Well, I like you and I normally talk I like to my family'.

Peyton smiled she liked Alice too and felt like she could actually be herself around her.

The rest of the school week went past very quickly, Alice continued to join Peyton at lunch even when Emmett,Rosalie and Jasper where around and she found herself warming to Alice vibrant personality but even though most of the cullens returned the one that truly remained a mystery to her didn't and she didn't know why she cared so much about whether he returned but she did.

Before she knew the weekend had pasted and it was Monday, Emily had stayed at a friends house over the weekend and had headed to school with them, so Peyton had to make her journey to school alone.

But she wasn't prepared to for the snow that greeted her as she opened her curtains.

'Great'.

She mumbled as she walked to her closet and started pulling out clothes to protect for the cold and dampness of the snow.

She had considered asking her aunt if there would be a possible snow day but when she opened her door and found a pair of black snow boots in front of it she knew her question had just been answered.

She picked up the boots and returned into her room.

She drove much slower than usual unsure if her car would be able to handle the slippery surface, she arrived to the school in the middle of a snow fight and parked her car as far from it as possible and found herself parked next to the Volvo again which alerted her to the fact that if the Volvo was back then so was it's elusive owner.

She ran into the building as snow balls went flying past her and into the warmth of the building, she went to the cafeteria and bought a coffee to keep her warm.

She sat down at a empty table as she looked at the clock there was 15 minutes until the bell rang signalling the start of the school day.

She started to doodle on the back of her napkin, she didn't notice that Jessica had walked in with two other girls, they looked at Peyton.

'She's such a freak no wonder her and Alice are friends'.

Jessica thought to herself but it was a shame that her thoughts weren't private and that someone was listening to them.

They all continued to talk about Peyton who was still totally oblivious to what they where saying about her.

But someone was and a part of the conversation got there interest.

'You know I'm surprised she wanted to go to another high school, I mean if I got shot I sure wouldn't want to go back to school'.

One of Jessica's friend said to her and Jessica nodded

'Well maybe she wants the attention, I mean did you notice the way Cullen was looking at her last week, she was only in the school for a few hours and she caught his attention and then pretended hat she wasn't even interested'.

'She's Emily cousin, we have to be nice'.

'I would be nice if there anything remotely interesting about her but there isn't, so I don't understand why all the boys are practically falling over themselves to get her attention'.

'Jealousy'.

Jessica turned and looked at Edward as he walked past her but she wasn't sure it was him who had said anything, she watched him walk past where Peyton was seated her pencil tapping against the table to the beat of the song, he looked down at her and then at Jessica before walking out of the cafeteria and towards his locker where Alice was standing with Jasper.

'Did you have fun prying into the minds of innocent humans'.

Alice asked him as he opened his locker and took out his books for his first classes.

'Not really, Jessica isn't really innocent you should have heard the things she was saying'

'I can sense her hostility from here'.

Jasper said he was irritated he hated being at school but he loved Alice and knew how much she loved the experience even though she had experienced so many times before but this time was different as she was actually forming a friendship with someone who wasn't part of there life.

'You see, Peyton isn't like that'.

'I know but there is a major risk here Alice and I refuse to let what you saw happen, I won't allow her to go through that'.

Alice looked at Edward as she took Jaspers hand in hers.

'Well, you know what to do about that'.

She turned to Jasper who smiled at her softly as the bell rang.

'Walk me class'.

He nodded as he kissed her hand, they both turned to walk away leaving Edward by his locker, he turned his head as Peyton walked past him, she turned her head as ran a hand through her hair and he caught a glimpse of her green eyes.

_She ran down a dark alleyway screaming for help, she could hear the footfalls of her pursue getting closer and she was losing breath she couldn't run fast enough, her dress felt heavy as her heart raced she could see hear the hustle and bustle of the street that she ached to reach but she felt herself fall as her attacker lunged at her knocking her to the floor, her head hitting the hard cobbled floor, she tried to scream but he covered her mouth, the glint of the silver knife and she felt her flash before her eyes, she would never kiss her husband again or hold her beautiful twin girls in her arms again._

_She closed her eyes and waited for her life to sleep into eternal darkness, she felt his weight shift as if he was about to plunge the knife into her body but instead she felt her lungs fill with air and she opened her eyes._

_There her attacker was being pinned against the wall by someone else, she looked at the mysterious stranger who had just saved her life._

_'Thank you'._

_She said and he looked at her green eyes and nodded._

_'Go home to your husband and daughters, don't think of this man again'._

Edward broke his thought as he closed his locker and turned to walk in the opposite direction that Peyton had taken.

She sat in American History lesson, she was sat alone Jessica was in her class but was sat a few desks in front of her with a girl named Lauren who also wasn't one of Peyton's biggest fans not that she cared the felling was mutual.

She wasn't paying attention to a word the teacher was saying as she watched the snow hit the window and she could appreciate the snow individuality before I melted away into nothing.

She felt her mind go blank as she just watched the snow, history didn't interest her it wasn't the same as it would have been before she would have been passing notes back and forth with Brooke but she nobody here to do that with.

She thought about how much Brooke would have loved the attention, that she received on her first day and how fast her and Alice would have hit it off but Alice was more like the 2.0 version of Brooke but then she hated that comparison because Brooke was a individual she did what she wanted and that's why they where best friends, they differences made there friendship strong.

She watched the hands of the clock move slowly, each minute seemed to pass more slowly than the last and she wanted to escape her lesson, her head felt like it was on fire and she knew she needed to get out of the class, she was feeling to much at that moment and needed to get out before anything happened and all eyes landed on her.

She raised her hand and the teacher looked at her.

'Miss Sawyer'.

'Can I be excused I'm not feeling well'.

The teacher nodded at her and she gathered up her things and got out of her seat and walked up to the teacher who handed her a slip for the nurses office.

She walked out of the room and her head started to pound, she could hear her own blood running through her veins.

She found herself running but not to the nurses building into the freezing cold of school car park, she ran to her car and climb into the back-seat and lay down as her mind forced a image on her but it wasn't a image she had ever seen before in fact it wasn't even of anything she knew but something about it felt familiar and she had to hold back the scream as the image burst into her mind.

_They watched her closely from the darkest shadows from the darkest corner a pair of eyes watched her every movement._

She felt her whole body tremble as the image of the eyes passed through her mind and settled itself in her memory, she sat up to roll down the window and as she touched the glass it cracked under her hand and she pulled her hand back and just lay on the cool leather seats and closed her eyes hoping to calm down before she returned into the school.

The continuing tapping was really starting to irritate her and she opened her eyes to look up at the cream interior of her car, she sat up and turned her face to find Alice looking at her anxiously.

Alice stepped back as Peyton opened the door and got out of the car and stretched.

'Are you okay?'.

Alice asked her as she got retrieved her bag and she nodded.

'Yeah I just had a really bad migraine, I get them all the time it's nothing'.

She was lying and Alice could see that but she didn't say anything..

'What time is it?'.

Peyton asked her as they headed back into the building.

'It's lunch time, how long have you been out in your car?'.

'Well if it's lunch time now, I'd say three hours, I need to go splash my face with cold water I'll meet you in there'.

Alice nodded as Peyton walked into the bathroom and turned on the taps she let the cold water run over her wrists before cupping her hands together and splashing her face with the water to make herself feel more awake, she patted her face with tissue, her head still hurt her a little but not as much as before it looked like that nap she took in the back of her car was exactly what she needed.

In the cafeteria she joined Alice at there table but they weren't alone Jasper was sat beside Alice and she felt uncomfortable when she sat down but when he actually looked at her, she felt more relaxed.

Alice smiled at Jasper who squeezed her hand.

'Jasper this is Peyton, I've been waiting for the right moment to introduce you'.

'It's nice to finally meet you Peyton, Alice has said some really nice things about you'.

Peyton looked at Alice and smiled at Jasper.

'It's nice to meet you too, so your a senior that must be exciting you get to leave high school and go to college'.

He nodded

'Yes it's exciting but I have to leave Alice behind'.

Alice touched his face.

'It will only before a year and then I will graduate and we will be together again'.

She kissed his cheek and looked at Peyton who was pulling apart her sandwich.

'Edward'.

Peyton looked up at call of his name and turned to find him walking towards the table and soon enough he was standing beside him, his hands resting on the back of the chair that she had dropped her bag on and he looked at her.

'I don't think me to sit on you things'.

He said with a smile and she moved her bag to under her chair and he sat down next to her.

'So did you sort out your timetable'.

Jasper asked him and he nodded, he looked at Peyton from the corner of his eye and then back at Jasper all while Alice smiled.

'Yes it took a while but I've got a new timetable'.

He casually placed the paper on the table and Alice peered over and looked at it and then at him.

'When does this come into affect'.

'Next Week so I have to put up with the mindless chatter of Jessica and Lauren in my classes for 4 more days'.

Peyton chuckled and they all looked at her.

'Sorry, it's just I've only been here a week and I've already had enough of them both and I only have American history with them'.

Edward chuckled and she found it to be a very attractive sound she thought to herself.

'I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself you properly last week, I'm Edward but then I've been told that you already know that thanks to certain people'.

She shrugged

'Yes, that's true but it's nice to meet you officially, I'm Peyton like you needed to know that'.

They both chuckled and Alice looked at Jasper, Peyton turned her head to find everyone on Emily's table glaring at her.

_'She must think she's so special because she's been accepted by the cullens'._

_'Who does she think she is, she's no better than me.'_

_'She seems happy with them and she's been through so much, I just want her to be happy'._

Emily's thought was the most respective and Edward looked over in her direction and smiled at her and she looked at him bewildered and then she smiled back and turned around.

_'Why did he just smile at Emily'._

He smirked at Jessica's jealous just as the bell rang and Peyton stood up to empty her tray not that she had touched most of her food she had simply torn her sandwich into pieces, she had eaten s few mouthfuls of her pasta and taken a few bites from her pear and that was it.

She tossed the remains into the bin and turned to find Edward standing with her bag right behind her, she looked over to the table and found that Alice and Jasper had already left.

She took her bag from him and they walked in silence to there biology lesson, they caught the attention of many students as they walked to there desk and sat down at there table.

She looked out of the window to find that the snow had now been replaced by heaving pouring rain and she made a sound of disgust because it meant that once the rain stopped the snow that remained would turn into ice making driving very hazardous.

'Your not a fan of the weather?'.

He asked her as she turned in her seat and shrugged.

'Not really back where I come from this kind of weather would warrant me a day or two from school but not here'.

'So what would you be doing right now, if your back home'.

She smiled as her mind seemed to wander back to a happy past memory.

'Well I'd be at home most probably with my friends, we'd be watching a movie while drinking hot chocolate only the simple things for us'.

Her voice showed the emotional connection she still felt with her home and he pushed to know more.

'You miss home'.

She nodded

'Yeah I miss the warmth of the afternoon sun on my skin, I miss leaving school and heading into the music store and just spending hours there just browsing through the vinyl collection, then after I head to the café and meet up with my friends, I just miss the simplest moments'.

'What about your parents'.

He asked unaware of what she was going to say next but a brief moment of two women's faces flashed into his mind as she looked down and started to play with the ring on her finger.

'My adopted mother died in a car crash when I was five and then last year my real mother came into my life but she died of cancer at the end of last year'.

'I'm sorry I had no idea'.

She looked at him puzzled

'It's okay, I've been dealing with death for a long time it's kind of like a old friend to me'.

He found what she said to be strange but he was still intrigued by her outlook on her life.

'Is that why you moved here?'.

'No I moved here for a lot of reasons mostly because I was tired of pretending to be someone I wasn't for a while I acted like I was okay but on the inside I felt like I should just jump into a fire and let the flames consume me, I've felt to much pain and sometimes it can be unbearable for me to take'.

'But you had friends that loved you'.

'I know I did but the thing about my friends is they loved me and where loved by other people, Haley had Nathan and Brooke had Lucas'.

Her voice changed for a moment but she composed herself.

'I had nobody just a lot of ghosts and pain, so I left called my dad, wrote letters and packed it only took me a week and then I was gone'.

'You don't like being alone'.

He asked understanding her pain, he knew what it was like for everyone around him to have somebody and yet he had nobody of his own.

'Who does, people that say they are fine with being alone are just lying to themselves, I know I was lying to myself'.

'Did you never try and find someone of your own'.

This time her mind was clear and Lucas face appeared to both of them but then he saw what she was really thinking she was standing on the outside watch Brooke and Lucas a tear in her eye, she pushed the thought back and he lost it too.

'I did but sometimes things aren't meant to be'.

She seemed to put a end of the conversation and he felt guilty that he had pushed her to be so open when it was clear she didn't like to expose herself to anybody, her pain was her own not for him or anybody else to see but she had exposed herself to him more than she wanted and now she was locking her thoughts away.

'I didn't mean to upset you'.

He said softly and she glanced that same glance at him, he remember for all those years ago just from a different face and smiled.

'It's not you it's just thinking about or talking about Tree Hill makes me really unhappy. I try to shut it out of my mind completely but there isn't a part of my mind that will keep it hidden, you should feel honoured I'm not usually this open with anybody but I don't why I find it so easy to talk to you, it's almost like trying to read me and I'm spilling out my contents for you openly it kinds takes the mystery away from it'.

She was figuring him out something that most people didn't do and he felt comfortable around her the same way he felt around the others, this was a strange feeling for him and then she said the one thing that made him know she wasn't like other humans.

'Your eyes are different from the last time'.

He blinked at her and remembered that the last time he sat beside her his eyes where as black as the night sky and now he sat beside her with golden amber eyes a unique eye colour she thought to herself.

'It must have been because you where ill, because you seem a lot better you looked really tired and withdrawn'.

He chuckled

'Whose reading who now'.

She laughed and was surprised by the bell ringing, they had spent the whole lesson talking and now the class was over, she picked up her bag and he followed her out of the class.

'What's your next lesson'.

He asked as they walked down the hallway.

'Well I have free period and then P.E, so I was thinking to just skip and head home I had a migraine earlier, I'm still feeling a little off so I think I'm going to go home, it was nice to finally meet you Edward'.

'You too'.

She waved at him as she headed to the exit of the building as he walked into the library he spotted Alice rubbing her temples and she looked at him and he saw what she had saw just a few moments ago.

It was just a rush of disorientating images but it seemed to clearly upset Alice.

'How was biology?'.

She asked him trying to distract herself and he nodded.

'It was interesting, the connection is there Alice and I don't know what to do'.

'Well from what I saw you were complete control of your thirst I was worried for a second but there was no need to be, she feels comfortable around you'.

'I know that's a problem, she shouldn't feel comfortable she should be afraid'.

'Don't think she feels that she has anything else to fear, she's lost so much already and she lost herself'.

'She's lonely'.

'You know how that feels, you don't have to be lonely any-more if you let yourself try'.

Edward looked at Alice as her mind replayed what she had already seen.

'You can only change the final outcome not everything else'.

**So that was chapter 2 **

**Edward is having his own flashbacks and they are in bold italics and the thoughts of people around him are in simple Italics please review and tell me what you think.**

**The connection that Edward feels towards Peyton has more to do with his past than his craving for her blood even though he craves it and this will be explained later in the story.**

**Along with what exactly is going on with Peyton.**


	4. Open Your eyes

**Open your eyes**

She woke up like she did had done for many days now and followed the motions as she got ready for school, she was getting used to Emily not being there when she got ready to leave she already had her life in Forks and Peyton knew she had no right to disrupt it, so why they weren't always hanging out at school, they hung out in the evening watching movies and talking.

Emily told her that she understood why she had decided to sit at another table for lunch considering how awkward things where between Jessica,Lauren and herself.

As predicted the snowfall from two days ago had turned into ice on the pavements and black ice on roads, she found herself slipping as she tried to make it safely to her car.

She shivered as she turned on the heater and warmed herself up before backing the car carefully out of the drive way and into the road.

The road seemed much easier to driver on than yesterday but then maybe it was because she was driving slower than she did yesterday.

Edward pulled the Volvo into it's usual parking space with ease and stepped out of the car, it was just him and Alice today.

Jasper was away hunting and Emmett and Rosalie where off somewhere doing something that Edward would rather not think about.

He looked at Alice, her vision had become any more cleared during the night but instead it seemed to be more confusing but then as Alice looked next to them her mind became clear and the images that she had seen came together in the right order.

_She slammed her car door and started to cross the street to the school, she had parked across from the school to avoid slipping back into the road as she tried to force her car up the gentle sloop that most cars where now getting stuck on and rolling backwards._

_As she started to cross the road she realised her shoulder wasn't being weighed down by her bag and returned to retrieve it then there was a loud screeching sound and she spun around as a van skid towards her after hitting some black ice._

Edward looked at her as the deafening screeching sound filled the air, from where they stood he could see the van heading straight towards Peyton who was frozen on the spot and the next thing Alice knew she was standing alone.

Her eyes closed tightly as he waited for the impact of the van to crush her but as the sound seemed to be getting closer she felt herself being pushed out of the way and then the sound of glass shattering, she opened her eyes slowly and looked up into a gaze full of concern.

'Are you okay?'.

He asked her but she didn't answer him.

'Peyton, are you okay?'.

He asked her again as he gave her a once over she seemed fine but then why wasn't she talking, she inhaled and nodded.

'I'm fine'.

She turned her head to look at where she was just standing, the van had completely destroyed the left side of her car, glass covered the floor and the van was now out of his van and was just staring in complete shock.

'Peyton'.

She heard her name being called by Emily who was running from the school and towards the wreck that was her car.

This was when she realised Edward was still on top of her and she put her hands on his chest giving him a gentle push and he stood up and helped her to her feet.

'You saved my life'.

She stated and he nodded.

'Well I couldn't just let you die'.

She was still confused she had no idea where he had come from and she looked up to the school where his car was already parked and Alice stood with a relieved expression on her face.

_If he was up there with Alice how did he get to me so fast, it's not humanly possible to move that fast or maybe he wasn't with her but I didn't see him with her or was he with her and I just didn't realise_

He looked at her, her confused thoughts where all he could hear as well as the thoughts of the other students and teachers as they came running towards them.

She looked at him and he could hear the question in her mind so clearly

_What just happened_

'Trust me'.

He pleaded with her and she nodded she had no reason not to trust him, he had just saved her from becoming a hood ornament, she owed her life and he could feel her gratitude comic.

He stepped back as Emily threw her arms around her and squeezed her.

'Oh your okay'.

She said as and Peyton nodded

'Yeah but I won't be for long, your squeezing me a little to hard'.

'Sorry'.

Emily loosened the embrace and looked at Edward who was looking only at Peyton.

'Thank you'.

He nodded

'I was just doing what anyone else would do, I'm just glad your okay and your are right?'.

Peyton nodded

'I feel fine'.

'That maybe so but we should get you to a hospital to be on the safe side'.

The voice came from a receptionist, Peyton had never seen before and she shook her head in protest.

'No hospitals, I'm fine'.

'Maybe you should go to the hospital just to be on the safe side'.

Emily said and Peyton looked at her pleading with her eyes, she didn't want to step into a hospital ever again not since the last time and as the thought of being into a hospital crossed her mind, she started to sway as her head pounded like had did a few days before and she gasped as her felt herself falling again as her eyes rolled backwards and she was caught by Edward who looked at her in shock.

She could hear voices they seemed to be all over the place close to her but yet so far away.

She heard the sound of machinery beeping and the smell was enough to make her feel nausea she sat up straight away not thinking about it and found herself looking at a male doctor.

'Peyton how are you feeling, you gave everyone a fright back there'.

She looked at him and then from the corner of the room she spotted Edward, had he stayed with her all that time and then she looked at the doctor.

'I'm okay, I just hate hospitals'.

He raised his eyebrow at her before shining a light into her eyes she winched away from it and he smiled at reassuringly and she sat still as he checked her eyes.

'I've been told that you get really bad migraines by your cousin is this a normal thing for you or has it just started'.

She shrugged

'They started just before my 16th birthday in January, why?'.

'No reason, well you seem perfectly fine, we've sent your cousin back to school, so would you like me call your aunt or uncle to inform them that your here'.

'No I'll call a taxi or something, no need to worry them if I'm fine'.

'It would be better for you to have someone at home with you'.

He wasn't going to let this go any time soon and she knew it.

'Carlisle, I can take her home, it wouldn't be a problem'.

She looked at Edward and then at the doctor, so this was Carlisle Cullen the man who had adopted so many teenagers, she looked at him and felt as though she was in the presence of greatness.

'I'm not sure'.

Carlisle started to say but Edward cut him off.

'I can wait with her until Emily comes home from school, I mean that's only if you don't mind'.

He looked at Peyton and she nodded

'I'm okay with that'.

She said and Carlisle looked between the two of them and then nodded simply.

'Okay, well let me just write a prescription for you just some painkillers to help with your migraines, I'll be back in a moment, Edward could I have a word with you'.

Edward followed Carlisle out leaving Peyton alone in her hospital bed.

'So that's the girl Alice has been having visions about?'.

Edward nodded as Carlisle handed in the prescription to a nurse and waited for the bottle to be filled and returned to him.

'She looks just like her, I thought you where exaggerating but now I've seen her with my own eyes I can see it, she definitely has her eyes, but then of course you could never forgot those eyes'.

'If I could sleep I would only see them'.

'Are sure it's wise for you to be getting close to her, considering what Alice has seen'.

'No but I can't help it, I feel like I need to be around her to protect her'.

'She's not the same person, you know that don't you'.

'I know but when I look at her and she catches my gaze, there's something else about her it's not just her blood that is calling me or the fact that she is related to her, it's something else all together and it's hard to explain'.

'I guess the fact you can't hear her thoughts is another thing'.

'I can hear her them, not all the time but I've heard her clearly quite a few times but most of the time when she listening to music her mind is free from barriers and I can hear her, she has a complicated mind, there are many doors that locked but the one's that are open are completely fascinating'.

When Edward and Carlisle returned Peyton was sitting in the seat next to the bed, she stood up as Carlisle handed her the bottle.

'Take one two times a day when needed'.

'I will thank you for this'.

'That's what doctors are for now you take it easy for the next few hours'.

She nodded and smiled at him

'Thank you Dr Cullen'.

'Call me Carlisle'.

He smiled at her and then looked at Edward.

'I'll see you at home'.

He said before walking out of the room, Peyton stood up and she swayed a little and Edward instinctively reached out but she put her hand out to stop him.

'Head rush'.

She said smiling at him as they walked out of the hospital and back into the freezing cold, he walked round the passenger side of his car and opened the door for her and then walked round to the drivers side, he turned on the heater as he started the car, he could see her shivering from the corner of his eyes.

They drove in silence for a while and she didn't mind as she watched the scenery blur past her and the next thing she knew he was pulling up in front of her house.

She got out of the car and he followed her up the front porch, she reached into her bag and pulled out her keys and opened the door, the heat from the house hit her as she stepped inside, she turned back and looked at him as he stood in the doorway.

'You can come in, I won't bite'.

She said laughing lightly, she took of her jacket and placed it on the coat rack and then pulled of her boots before heading the upstairs with him following behind her.

He wasn't sure of what to expect as he walked into her room, it was quite bare a stack of boxes rested beside her bed, more of her things that had arrived from Tree Hill, he had hung a few of her photos from home on the wall and her vanity had more photos, he found himself drawn to one photo in particular and she looked at it also.

'That's Brooke and Haley'.

She said as she touched there faces

'This picture was taken last summer just before Ellie came into my life'.

She put the picture down and turned her focus on to the sky.

She looked out of the window at the ever darkening sky as the clouds swirled around each other almost violently and a low rumbled echoed through.

'Are you going to tell me what happened today?'.

She asked him as she kept her gaze on the ever changing weather outside.

'I think it's for the best that you don't know, it's better that you don't know'.

'Better for who me or you'.

'It's better for both of us, if you don't know what happened today'.

'You don't want me to know, you don't think you can trust me'.

'I know I can trust you but I can't tell what happened it's really is better this way'.

'But it's not better, you saved my life and I just want to know how I'm not asking you for a big thing just the truth'.

'But you are asking me for a big thing the truth is what I'm protecting you from'.

She still didn't look at him.

'People have tried to protect me for most of my life, my dad thought he was protecting me by not telling me I was adopted, he thought he was protecting me when he sent Ellie away but the thing I've never needed was protection, I've always wanted the truth and people refused to give it to me and I accepted it as a Tree Hill thing and now your standing next to me and your lying to me so that you can protect me, I survived this'

She rolled up her jeans to reveal the scar from where the bullet entered her knee and he looked at it and then at her.

'What do you want me to say?'.

He asked her and she shrugged

'Whatever you want but don't think I'll accept the lie'.

'I don't think I can lie to you but I know once I tell you what I have to say it will change our friendship'.

'I'll always be your friend, you and Alice have been nothing but kind to me, while others haven't, whatever it is I won't anybody I promise you that'.

She was right he was her friend and that was something he never expected back when Alice saw her arrival he had decided not to be friends with this girl but her pull was strong, she had quickly become friends with Alice and now he was standing with her about to tell her his family secret, her mind was open she wasn't blocking out her thoughts.

_I don't want to lose him_

He sighed

'I will tell you everything you want to know, but not here you need to rest'.

She finally looked at him and as she did the storm that seemed to develop so quickly started to pass.

'When?'.

She asked as she heard the front door open.

'Peyton'.

It was Mary, she looked at him as she heard her Aunt's footsteps get closer to her room.

'I'll be back later tonight, I'll tell you everything then'.

'I'll be here'.

They stepped back from each other as her door opened and Mary walked in and looked at them both.

'Edward, it so kind of you to keep her company until someone returned home'.

He smiled at her

'It was the best I could do'.

'No it's not you saved her life, I will always be thankful for that'.

'It was nothing'.

He looked at Peyton who was now sitting on the edge of her bed.

'I should go my sister doesn't have a ride home, it was nice to see you again Mrs Harris'.

He then looked at Peyton who gave him a look and he nodded.

'I'm glad your okay'.

'Me too, I'll walk you to the door'.

She got up from the bed and followed him downstairs to the front door, she stepped outside and turned to face her.

'What time should I expect you?'.

'I'll be outside your room by 10, so get some sleep I need you awake for when we speak'.

She nodded and watched him get into his car and drive away before going inside to where Mary was standing.

'I had no idea, you where such good friends with the Cullen's'.

She shrugged nonchalantly

'Yeah me and Alice are pretty close and me and Edward we're lab partners for biology it's not a big deal',

'Okay but how are you feeling really?'.

'I'm getting annoyed by hearing that question but I'm really fine, I'm actually feeling a little tired so I'm going to go have a nap'.

'Okay well I'll wake you in a couple of hours'.

Mary walked over to her and hugged

'I'm so glad, your okay'.

Alice was standing in the car park waiting for Edward to return, she spotted the car in the distance as it sped towards the school.

She walked over to the car and looked at her brother.

'Am I doing the right thing?'.

He asked her and she looked at him.

'You have to tell her, it's better this way than her just finding out on her own'.

'I don't want to feel this way Alice, it's wrong'.

'It's not wrong what your feeling is normal, I know that you didn't want this to happen and I'm sorry it happened so fast but she needs you and you need her'.

'Is strong enough to handle the truth'.

Alice closed her eyes as she mind went blank and she smiled as she opened them as she looked at him.

'I think you found your answer and don't worry about what Rosalie thinks she's the only one really who isn't going to be welcoming to this new idea'.

'Maybe she has a point'.

'No don't do that she's going to be waiting for you, so even if you don't turn up she'll keep waiting, she cares and like you she hates'.

'I know she loved a boy in her old town, I saw his face in her mind it brings her pain to think about him'.

'The exact same pain gives you when you think about her'.

'Alice'.

'It's okay to have loved once before it's natural nobody is lucky in love just take the risk with her now it's going to be worth it'.


	5. I'm Ready To Give All My Secrets Away

**I'm Ready To Give All My Secrets Away**

She was nervous, why was she nervous it was only 9.40 she had been asleep since 1 and had woken up a little after 7 and gone down to dinner where her almost accident was the topic of discussion, her car was going to be off the road for a few weeks but a rental car had been proved to her by her insurance company.

Emily was still shaking from the events and Peyton had to keep telling her she was fine but she had said how brave Edward was to come to her rescue like that and Jim and Mary had discussed the topic of inviting him round for dinner had even been mentioned a few times.

She had excused herself from dinner and headed back to her room and stood under the warm water of her shower for almost a hour, letting the water wash away the stress of the day and calming her nerves but the effects didn't last the long and now she was pacing around her room.

There was a soft tapping at her window and she opened it and looked out to find him standing under a tree he had a small handful of pebbles which he must have been throwing at her window.

'I'm coming down'.

She said to him and he shook his head at her.

'No don't jump'.

She looked at him.

'Are you crazy I'm not jumping out of my bedroom window'.

He chuckled lightly at her expression.

'I'll catch you, I would never let you just throw yourself from a window without the intention of catching you'.

She looked at him and then turned back to her room, she had dimmed her lights and made the bed look as though she was sleeping and then she picked up her boots in her hands.

'Catch'.

She threw the boots out of the window and Edward caught them with ease and then stepped forward more as she stepped out on too the small window ledge and looked down at him.

'You better catch me'.

He nodded at her

'I'll never let you fall'.

She closed her eyes and jumped she felt the cold air whipping past her face and then she felt herself being held tightly against his body he placed her on the ground and she slipped her feet into her boots and looked at him as she walked beside him too his car, she looked at him.

'Do you do that often tell girls to jump out of open windows'.

'No just the one's I know will trust me to catch them'.

He replied with a smile.

'Where are we going?'.

'No where far just somewhere a little more private, I hope that's okay with you?'.

She nodded as she had no reason to to believe him as she got into the warmth of the car, she reached out and touched the volume dial on his car radio and he smiled at her and she pulled her hand back.

'Sorry it's a habit'.

'It's fine, whatever you listen to would be a decent change from what Alice makes me listen to'.

She played with the dial of the stereo she settled on a song and she sat up in her seat as he pulled the car out onto the dark road and drove faster than she remembered him doing before when to took her home after the hospital but he seemed to have no trouble guiding the car along the dark winding roads.

The moonlight reflected off the icy roads which was something that didn't seem to affect his driving as he turned onto another road with a few cars and they all seemed to be heading in the same direction, the darkness of the forest soon turned into the lights of town and she looked at the clock on his dashboard 10.10.

She looked at him and saw that he was smirking as he turned the car into another long road which lead them away from town and then the car came to steady stop.

She opened the passenger door and stepped out of the car looking at the view in front of her, it was beautiful there in front of her the lights of town brightened the sky but just past that she could see the forest as it encircled the small town of Forks and the flowing river the pasted through, she looked over at him as he stood motionless against his car.

She wondered if he was okay and he looked at her.

'I'm okay'.

He answered her thought without considering it as he from moved from his car and stood a few feet away from her.

'I make you uncomfortable'.

She wasn't asking him a question but making a statement of truth.

'Yes but it's not your fault, your quite hard to resist'.

'What about me is so hard for you to resist'.

He smiled to himself at his own thoughts and then looked at her face which was still confused.

'You will never truly understand how dangerous it is for you to be standing so close to me'.

Without thinking she took a few steps further away from him.

'Your still a temptation, I would ask you to leave and go back to your home in North Carolina but I know how much it would upset you and it would upset Alice also your her first real friend'.

'I'm sure Alice has friends, what's not to like about her she's great'.

'You may think so but most people are wary of us but not you, you didn't have the feel anyway about us you accepted us regardless of what everyone around you thought'.

'I like to make my own opinions on people and I know what it's like to feel different not really fitting in just going with the motions'.

'But you fit in at your old school'.

'Yes I did but I always still felt like I didn't belong'.

They both feel silent for a while lost in there own individual thoughts.

Her hair blew around lightly as it caught in the breeze and she heard him inhale.

'How did you get over to me so fast?'.

She asked he looked over to her and found that her eyes where closed and he wondered why she was closing them.

'How do you think I got over to you so fast?'.

He asked in a light tone.

'I don't know, maybe your a superhero like superman'.

'No I'm not superman far from it in fact'.

'Then what are you, why do you consider me to be in danger when I'm around you?'.

'Because I have a craving that is sometime uncontrollable and I've only had a craving this strong once before in my life'.

He heard her take a sharp intake of breath but her eyes remained closed and he tried to catch her thoughts but she wasn't thinking her mind was blank almost pea but there was something there something trying to push it's way out but she was holding it back a secret of her own, he thought to himself.

'Tell me'.

Her voice was calm and yet very brave, she truly wasn't afraid of anything he could say.

'I'm not like everyone else me and my family we are different from everyone else in the school'.

'I've noticed, you never eat anything at lunch or when you try you look almost sick, your keeping up a pretence trying to be normal but your not I'm not blind Edward, I know that your all different'.

'Your very observant'.

'I don't mean to be but I'm intrigued by all of you, maybe you more than the others but it's intrigue all the same'.

'You shouldn't think of me at all it's not safe for you'.

He heard her laugh softly.

'Nothing about my life has been safe, I don't think your a bigger threat to me than anybody else'.

'That's where your wrong, I'm the biggest threat to your safety'.

'I refuse to believe that, you haven't tried to hurt me, well not that I know off'.

'Don't be so sure of that'.

'How old are you?'.

This question caught him of guard.

'How old do you think I am?'.

'17 but I don't believe that the way you talk, you sound as if you've experienced a lot from life and it makes me wonder that you maybe be older than I really think'.

'Your right about that, are you certain you want to know the truth about me'.

'Yes I'm 100% sure, I'm not afraid of the truth, I'm here with you now because I trust you'.

He stepped closer to her and stood a few inches behind her.

'Me and my family have been around longer than you realise some longer than others, there are many like us out in the world but they don't live the way we do, they prefer to go out alone and not blend in with humans but some of us try and live in a civilised way blending in with the human life going to work and school'.

The way he said humans caught her attention and he saw that in her mind.

'What do you mean by blending in with humans, are you telling me your not human?'.

'I was once many years ago, I was a normal human teenage boy just living my life until tragedy struck my family and I feel seriously ill, it's funny that the illness that almost killed me can be simply cured now with a injection'.

He chuckled his breath hitting her neck sending a shiver down her spine, in her mind she worked out his riddle in her mind but she wanted him to tell her before she turned to face him.

'How old are you really?'.

'I've been around for almost 11 decades'.

'Your 110'.

'Yes I am'.

'What are you?'.

'You know what I am your thinking it right now, just say it'.

His voice was demanding, as he stepped closer to her if she stepped back she would find herself pressed up against his chest.

'Vampire'.

Her eyes flew open and she turned around to find him gazing at her his eyes curious and yet guarded as if he was waiting for her to run away screaming but she stayed still and his eyes softened.

'Your not afraid of me?'.

'No, you saved my life today, I have no reason to fear you or your family'.

They continued to stare at each other the air was thick with noticeable tension.

'So do you turn into a bat?'.

She asked trying to lighten the mood and he chuckled at her attempt at a joke.

'No that's just a myth, like holy water, garlic and the sun'.

'So you don't turn into dust in the sun, that's good to know'.

'Far from it maybe one day I'll show you what I mean'.

'You said you find me hard to resist, you meant my blood'.

'Yes you have a very enticing scent it called to me on your very first day at school, I could smell it everywhere it called out to me even though I hadn't seen you yet, I had seen your face in the minds of many students but when you walked into me in the cafeteria it hit me like a wrecking ball I wasn't completely stunned by you and then you looked at me and I saw your eyes and I found myself drawn to you and then by a twist of fate you where sat in the biology class room and I could smell you, it made me thirsty but I had to fight it that's why I disappeared'.

She turned back around and closed her eyes again.

'You can read people's minds'.

He heard the betrayal in her voice and touched her arm not thinking about it.

'Yes I can read minds'.

'That means you've read mine'.

'Yes but not all the time, you've blocked me out quite a few times but sometimes I will catch your thoughts and they are a nice break for the ramblings of most people, they are intelligent, witty and real'.

'My minds supposed to be private'.

'I'm sorry for the intrusion'.

His hand still rested on her warm skin as reassurance and she touched his hand.

'I like your touch, is that a bad thing'.

'No I like being able to touch you, your skin is so soft and warm, I like it'.

'But you don't want to like it, you don't want to like me'.

He chuckled at her statement.

'I thought I was the mind reader'.

'You are but I can feel it in your touch, your unsure about this whatever this is, it scares you'.

'How do you know that?'.

He asked his hand running up her arm, the coldness of his skin didn't seem to bother her.

'I'll tell you another time, I promise'.

'I should get you home'.

He said quietly and she nodded.

'Okay'.

He followed her to the car and opened door for her and then walked around to the other side, he knew that she wasn't going to flee from him but he thought he should slowly get her used to his vampire abilities.

He drove slower than he had before and she found herself looking at him instead of gazing out of the window.

He took his eyes of the road and looked back at her as a song filled the car and she turned it up humming in tune with the words.

He found the sound of her humming relaxing as he drove past the darkness of the forest and pulled up at the side of her house, she looked up at her room and then at him but he was already opening the car door for her and she stepped out.

'Maybe jumping out of the window wasn't the best idea, I mean I can't exactly use the front door without waking someone, so how am I supposed to get back into my room'.

Without a word he swept her up into his arms as he crouched under her window and then jumped up and landed gently in her room and placed her feet on the ground.

'I could get used to that'.

She said as she sat on her bed and took of her boots and jacket, he watched her as she started to move around her room getting her things ready for bed, she didn't even seem to mind that he was still there when she returned from changing out of her clothes into a Lynyrd Skynyrd concert t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, her face was free of make up and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and he thought she looked perfect.

She smiled at him as she went over to her laptop and turned pressed play as music filled the room, he stood behind her and looked at her music library her taste was all over the place a eclectic mix of various genres and it suited her.

'I should go'.

He said softly as she stood up and turned to face him.

'I guess so, I'll see you tomorrow lab partner'.

He laughed and it was the first time his laugh sounded relaxed.

'That you will, goodnight Peyton'.

He said and she nodded, he touched her arm with his hand and she sighed gently as he walked over to the window and gracefully jumped down landing quietly, he looked back up at her as she leaned out of her window and waved at him before she lowered her window and turned of her lamp before pulling back her covers and climbing into bed.

It was the first night in months that she hadn't spent her time tossing and turning, she settled into a gentle slumber, there was no nightmares her mind was at peace.

He parked his car in the garage and then headed into the house, he found his whole family sitting still waiting for him, he could already here Rosalie screaming at him through her thoughts and when he came into closer view she stood up and glared at him.

'I hope she's worth it'.

'She won't tell anyone Rosalie, I trust her'.

Rosalie looked at Alice as she spoke and then back at Edward.

'Well that's great you trust her but she when she ends up getting us all killed will your trust in her really be worth it, I mean we all know that Edward isn't capable of doing what you saw in your vision so what is the point of trying to be with her when you know that one day your going to watch her die because you will never change her'.

Edward looked at Rosalie

'What do you think I should do then Rose, change her end her life now before it's even started'.

'Her life's as good as over now that she knows the truth, I just hope your happiness is worth more than the safety of your family'.

He looked around the room at his family, he listened to all there minds.

Carlisle already understood but he was concerned about what kind of future him and Peyton would have together.

Jasper was confused but he had spent most of his life alone like Edward that was until Alice found him.

Esme just wanted him to be happy regardless of who he found happiness with and Emmett agreed with Rosalie about her concerns but he knew how lonely Edward felt being surrounded by them all the time and he felt that he deserved to find someone of his own.

As for Alice, he already knew how she felt about the situation and in her mind she was seeing her and Peyton in different situation as there friendship progressed and then she showed him something and she smiled at him.

He looked back at Rosalie

'You are right to feel the way you do but this isn't about you, I can't help how I feel about her and I refuse to let her go just to make you happy, I trust her and I know she won't betray us but you can think what you want'.

The next morning she woke up and she felt different than she did the day before, the strong smell of coffee filled her room and she sat up in her bed to find Emily sitting at the end with a cup of coffee in her hands which she passed to Peyton who smiled at her before taking a sip of the warm coffee.

'So where did you sneak of to last night?'.

Peyton looked at her stunned but quickly composed herself.

'No where I just needed some fresh air'.

'Really you need fresh air for almost two hours'.

Was she really gone till midnight she hadn't even realised time seemed to go slower when she was with Edward but it appeared that she had been gone for sometime.

'So seriously where did you go?'.

She looked at Emily and sighed.

'I need you to promise not to say a word to anyone'.

'Okay'.

'I was with Edward, he picked me up and we went somewhere to talk'.

'Edward Cullen, are you dating?'.

'No, just friends but it was nice talking to him'.

'Wow, I can't believe you where with Edward last night, you should be lucky it wasn't my mum that came up to check on you last night because when you came back she would have been sitting the dark waiting for you'.

Peyton laughed as she imagined the look on Mary's face when Peyton appeared in her open window in Edwards arms, there would have been no way she would be able to explain that to her.

She looked as Emily stood up and smiled at her.

'You look happier than you did before maybe being friends with Edward and Alice is good for you'.

'I think so, thanks Em for not dropping me in it'.

'It's fine just remember if I ever sneak out, you have to cover for me'.

'I will'.

The doorbell rang once and Mary went to answer the door.

'Hello Mrs Harris'.

Edward said politely and she smiled at him warmly

'Edward how lovely to see yo again, come in'.

He stepped into the house and closed the door behind him

'I was wondering if Peyton is ready for school I thought she might like a ride'.

'Well I'll go check, I'll be right back'.

She disappeared up the stairs, he walked into the living room and looked at all the family photos.

'Mum have you seen my shoes'.

Emily asked as Mary walked past her room.

'Maybe try the living room where you left them last night'.

She called to her daughter as she walked to Peyton's room.

Emily headed downstairs, she hung her bag on the banister as she walked into the living room and jumped when she walked in to find Edward sitting on the arm of a chair.

'Hi'.

She said not really knowing what else to say to him they had never had a conversation before and now he was sitting in her house.

'Hello Emily'.

He said politely as she started to look around for her shoes.

'Do you need any help?'.

He asked moving from his spot on the chair and she looked at him.

'No I'm just looking for my shoes, there they are'.

Just under the coffee table her shoes where sticking out he reached for them and handed them to her.

'Thank you'.

She said before disappearing out of the room, as she headed backstairs she ran into Peyton.

'You have visitor'.

Peyton looked at her and then continued downstairs and into the living room and smiled.

'I take it your happy to see me'.

He asked her and she nodded.

'Yes but I'm a little surprised what are you doing here?'.

'Well I thought you might like to catch a ride with me today, unless you've got a better offer'.

'No, I haven't got a better offer my rental car doesn't arrive till next week and you've just saved me from a really awkward car journey with Jessica but there is something else do you think we'll have time to stop at the paint store, I want to get some colour charts I'm thinking about painting my room this weekend'.

'I think we can squeeze that in'.

'Cool, let me just go grab my stuff and then I'll be right with you'.

She practically skipped upstairs, Emily stuck her head out from her room.

'I guess you've got a ride then'.

Peyton nodded at her as she disappeared upstairs and into her room and threw her books into her bag and returned downstairs within a few minutes.

'Ready'.

She said and he stood up and followed her out,Mary appeared from the kitchen where she had returned to after getting Peyton and smiled at her niece.

'Try not to get into any almost accidents today'.

She said with a laugh and Peyton looked at her and then at Edward.

'I don't think I'll be getting into any accidents any time soon'.

Mary smiled at them as they walked out, she watched how Edward opened her the car door for Peyton and then closed it behind it her.

Once he got in the car he handed her a CD case as they drove to the paint store.

She looked at the case in her hands and looked at him.

'You made me a mix'.

'Yeah I thought you might like it, it's just a few of my favourite songs

'So your a music lover'.

'Yes, I'm not a huge fan of some of the music today but there are a few expectations real artists with a real meaning behind there lyrics not just singing about the money or the fame but about real things'.

'Like hope, romance and inspiration'.

'Exactly'.

He looked at her, she was still a mystery to him, even thought he could read her mind there was still things about her that he didn't know, things that he wanted to know but he knew she was guarding certain things from him.

He stopped the car in front of the paint store and she looked at him.

'I'll be quick'.

He nodded

'There's no rush'.

He tapped the clock on the dashboard and she rolled her eyes.

As she closed the door and walked into the store.

He settled back in his seat and turned up the stereo, his finger tapping the seat as he listened the gentle melody.

He could hear her talking to the store owner about paint and then a few moments later she was walking out with the paint charts tucked under her arm, he pushed the door open for her and she got into the car and put the charts into her bag.

'Why are you painting your room this weekend, what is so important about this weekend?'.

He asked as they drove to school.

'I'm going to have the house to myself, It's Jim's parents wedding anniversary so everyone is going to San Francisco this weekend expect for me they invited me but I really want to get a start on my room'.

'It still doesn't feel like your room, more like your a guest in there home'.

She raised a eyebrow at him.

'Can you out of my head, you might now like what you here?'.

'I'll try but like I told you, your mind is the most intelligent one, the way you think is different, it's refreshing'.

'So I have to dumb down my thoughts for you not to listen, that can be arranged'.

She sat there and started to think about the most ridiculous thing she could think of and Edward laughed as the image of sheep jumping over a fence came into her her head.

He pulled up in the car park still laughing as she kept changing her thoughts to different animals jumping over a fence.

As she got out of the car, she noticed that it had fallen very quite and she looked at him as he got out of the car, he turned around and suddenly everything seemed less quite.

She walked around the car and saw Alice sitting elegantly on the front of Jasper's car, she waved at her as she walked towards her with Edward walking behind her.

Across the car park, Emily was walking with Jessica and Lauren who had started bitching about Peyton.

'Seriously she's been her two weeks, I don't get what he sees in her?'.

Emily stopped walking and turned to look at them both.

'Look I get that you don't like Peyton but she is my cousin and I would really prefer it if you two could at least try with her, she's not as bad as you think'.

'Excuse me, we're not the ones that think we are better than everyone else, she thinks she so special now that she hangs out with the cullens'.

'No she doesn't you have no idea about how wonderful she is, she didn't judge the cullens like we did'.

'Why are you on her side all of a sudden, we're supposed to be your best friends'.

'Well blood is thicker than friendship'.

She stated before walking away leaving them in complete shock.

Alice skipped lightly to Peyton side as she linked her arm through hers, Jasper looked at Peyton and she smiled at him, her mood was calm and he looked at Edward who shook his head.

As they walked she felt her bag vibrating and she stopped walking and rummaged through her bag until she found her cell phone, she pressed answer not looking at the I.D and put the phone to her ear.

'Hello'.

She said her voice light

'Well you sound happy'.

The voice on the other end said and her face changed and Jasper sensed her mood quickly change.

'Brooke, how are you?'.

'How am I, my best friend up and left three weeks ago leaving behind nothing but a note which didn't really explain much'.

She turned and walked away from the looks that Edward was giving her.

'Brooke, I didn't want to leave I had to, you have no idea how hard it was for me to return to school after what happened I would walk down the hallway and turn that corner and all I could see was a gun, all I could hear was the bullet shattering the window, the screams of fear and the pain I felt as I dragged myself into the library, I couldn't do it any more'.

'So you just left you could have told me this I would have tried to help you'.

'You couldn't help me, I couldn't even help myself'.

'You could have told us you where leaving in person, do you know how upset I was when I found the note shoved in my locker, that's not like you Peyton, what else where you running from it wasn't just about that day there's more to this I know there is'.

She felt her eyes stinging with tears and she sniffed

'Your right it wasn't just about that day, it was about me, My dad was never around, I lost two mums before the age of 16, I was in love with a boy who happened to be in love with you and I couldn't face you and him together it hurt me to much to see him with you'.

'I didn't know that's how you felt?'.

Brooke was shocked Peyton had never really said how she felt about Lucas before, she knew that they had a connection but she never understood it herself and sometimes she was jealous of it but she was the one that had Lucas's heart and now she was learning that her best friend loved him too and that her happiness had caused her pain.

'Peyton, you know I would never try and hurt you'.

'I know but I was hurt everyone had somebody expect me, I had nobody'

'That's not true you had friends'.

'But it's not the same as having someone who loves you unconditionally, I wasn't happy Brooke, I wanted somebody to love me the way Lucas and Nathan love you and Haley'.

'Are you happy now?'.

'I'm happier now than I when I was in Tree Hill'.

'Are you going to tell me where you are?'.

'I'm in Washington, I'm staying with my Aunt and Uncle'.

'Why so far?'.

'I needed to put as much distance between me and Tree Hill as I could'.

'Do you miss anything about your home?'.

'Of course I do, I miss everyone especially you and Haley, I miss a lot of things I don't want you to think that I left because I hated my life because I didn't loved every bit of it but I needed a fresh start away from all the demons of my past'.

'How's your fresh start going?'.

'It's going okay, you know I am basically the new girl for the first time in my life but I've made a couple of friends'.

She turned as the bell rang most of the students where heading into the building, spotted Edward who was leaning against the wall at the entrance, she turned back round.

'Brooke, I've got to go'.

'Is this the last time I'm going to hear your voice?'.

Brooke's voice was breaking and if she started to cry then it would make Peyton cry.

'No it's not, I will call you again I promise you will always be my best friend Brooke Davis no matter how much space is between us, I love you'.

'I love you too, Peyton Sawyer just tell me one thing do you really think the love your searching for is in Washington?'.

She glanced over her shoulder where Edward remained.

'I hope so'.

They said there goodbyes and Peyton dropped her phone in her bag and quickly wiped her eyes as she turned around and walked towards Edward who was studying her face, he couldn't read her thoughts as she was blocking them again and he smiled at her softly as he walked close to her as they walked into the building and to her locker.

'I have social studies'.

She said softly as she opened her locker and shoved her bag inside and then closed it.

'I'll walk you'.

He followed her to her classroom, a few students turned to look at them as they walked into the class, she sighed as she looked at him and he furrowed his eyebrows as he read her face

'Your sad'.

She nodded

'I'm selfish, I left Tree Hill without thinking about how me leaving would effect my friends'.

'You left because you were unhappy, your not selfish you let your best friend be happy while you suffered that doesn't sound like a selfish person to me'.

'You don't know me'.

'I want to know everything about you, if you'll let me in'.

She looked into his eyes and felt her guard slipping away, her darkest thoughts would be there for him to read if she was willing to take the risk and she knew she was she wasn't afraid of him being a vampire, she wasn't afraid of anything but letting her guard down with him and letting him in.

He reached out for her face and she sighed at his touch, they both had no idea what was going on between but there where feelings there strong undeniable feelings, for anyone else it would have felt rushed but the way they both felt it didn't feel rushed this was new and full of emotion.

'I should go'.

He whispered and she nodded, she didn't want him to leave but he had to go, she wanted to go with him and telling him, her secrets what was really going on in that in her mind, she wanted him to know her.

He turned to leave and she went after him catching his hand, she looked at him her eyes burning into his.

_I don't know if you can here me but I want you to let you in I'm just scared of what you will think of me after I let you in, I don't know how to let people in, I'm used to be closed of but I want you to know me, I want you to know everything about me_

She relaxed her eyes and he smiled at her.

'I heard you, if you want the answers to your questions I'll answer them I promise you'.

She nodded at him and then turned to walk back to her class, taking her seat at the back of the room, she could careless that anyone saw her and Edward outside the classroom, what they thought of her didn't affect her.


	6. Your Fond of Me and I'm Fond of You

**Your Fond of Me and I'm Fond of You**

She felt like she was standing still moving slow, while everyone around her moved at a rapid pace blurring past her as they went about there day.

She had sat in her lessons not paying attention to anything or anyone around her.

She might as well not have been there, she wasn't interested in what anyone had to say she had questions and she needed answers but then he had the same needs as her.

She walked into her art class almost 15 minutes late without a excuse for her lateness to give to her teacher, who looked at her as she opened the door and just walked in.

'Nice of you too, join us Peyton'.

Mr Jones said to her as she walked to her seat next to Alice, who looked at her as she sat beside her.

Once the teacher had finished his conversation with the class, Alice looked at Peyton who was just staring at a blank page with her pencil in her hand but she wasn't drawing.

She nudged her gently with her elbow and Peyton looked at her.

'Earth to Peyton, what's going on with you today, you seemed happy when you arrived, is it because of that phone call you got from home?'.

Alice whispered as the teacher walked up around the room, he glanced over at them and then turned his attention the other students.

'I was happy I still am, it's just hearing Brooke's voice made me miss her more than I already do, it still feels weird her not being here, anyway why are you asking me why not just read my mind'.

Peyton replied and Alice shook her head.

'Sorry, that talent belongs to Edward, I'm not sure I would like to be able to hear the thoughts of everyone around me it would be really irritating and beside having a mind reader around isn't always fun'.

'So is it just Edward that has a special gift or do you all have them?'.

Alice looked at her.

'I'm not sure we should be talking about this, you already know our biggest secret so whatever I tell you now isn't really going to change anything'.

'Alice, I'm your friend and I'm trying to learn more about you, that's what friends do?'.

Alice sighed

'I promised him, that I wouldn't tell you anything more, he wouldn't really be happy with us having this conversation'.

'Telling me what?'.

'Edward isn't the only one in the family with a special talent, Jasper and me are also lucky enough to have talents of our own'.

'What can you do?'.

'No that is all I'm going to say but I know how you feel right now about Edward'.

'What do you mean?'.

'Your heart it's conflicted, I don't need to be a mind reader to know that, but I want you to know that it's okay and that it will get better for you both of you'.

'Nice distract me with my real problem to avoid me answering the question?'.

'Sorry but I know that your struggling with this and I know you loved a boy back in Tree Hill'.

'Lucas, I can honestly say I don't know how I feel about him right now, I know I loved him but things change, I've changed and it's all because of Edward, I don't know how to move forward with this thing between us because I have no idea what I'm about to get myself into emotionally.'

'Do you have feelings for him?'.

'Yeah, I have feelings that I shouldn't have but they came on so quickly and they are so strong, I don't know if I'm setting myself up for a fall'.

'Are you afraid of letting him in?'.

'I've been here less than a month and I've found myself already emotionally involved with someone a vampire no less and it freaks me out that if I let him in that he maybe the one to run'.

She chuckled awkwardly and Alice gave her a soft smile.

'He won't run, he tried to escape you but he came back because he wanted to know you, why do you think he told you our secret, it wasn't because he saved your life, you would have found out the truth about us anyway, it was because of you nothing you can do or have done in the past will keep him away from you, he cares to much and he is really not going to be happy me telling you any of this but for years I've watched him he's been alone for to long, while we've all found our happiness, he's been a outsider though he knows we would never see him that way, but he's lonely and you know how much that hurts you've been where he is but he's been there for decades, he needs you just like you need him'.

'I don't know if me and him can work, really work I don't want to put myself out there and get crushed, I guess I just need some sort of sign, anything that will tell me that if I put myself out there me and him would have some chance of working'.

At that moment Alice, realised what Peyton struggle was and it wasn't about her conflicted heart it was something else, something that Edward would never really understand and she felt she needed to say something to make Peyton feel right about what she was feeling but she also knew she needed to talk to Edward.

'I can't give you a sign but I can tell you something that I think may help you, they way your feeling about him, you don't need to worry about it because I have this feeling that what is happening now will turn into something so beautiful, so you don't need to be afraid of falling in love because some of the greatest love stories are the unexpected ones'.

Peyton looked at Alice and smiled before looking back at the blank page in front of her, she picked the pencil up again and touched it to the page and her hand moved freely as her mind took over and she let emotions take over as her hand moved around around the page bring what she was feeling to life.

When the bell rang bringing the end of class and the arrival of the lunch hour,Peyton found that Alice had already left the classroom, she gathered her things together and walked out into the hallway, she gazed at the students as they walked past her and was surprised to see Emily walking towards her classroom.

'Hey how was class?'.

'It was okay, I'm surprised to see you I thought you would be with the others'.

'Not today, I got into a little argument with them about you and now I don't want to sit with them at lunch so I was wondering if I could with you, if that's okay?'.

Peyton laughed and linked arms with her.

'Yes you can sit with me at lunch, you don't need to ask'.

Alice was standing outside Edward's English class, he spotted her leaning against the wall.

'Alice'.

He said his voice was stern as she lightly skipped to his side as he walked down the hallway to his locker.

She casually leaned against the lockers as he opened his own and put his books inside, he looked at her as she casually thought about her conversation with Peyton before.

He didn't say anything as he sighed deeply as he closed his locker and rested against it.

'She's afraid'.

Alice nodded

'Yeah, she is but not of you but of what she is feeling, she's doubting herself when it comes to you'.

'Why would she do that?'.

'Edward, you can hear peoples thoughts and you've been around long enough and yet you don't understand the complex mind of the opposite sex, she's more vulnerable now than she has ever been in her life'.

'Why didn't you just tell her about your visions and what you saw?'.

'I didn't tell her because I don't want to add to her doubt, I didn't want her to think that what will eventually happen between you wasn't real and it's real for both of you, now come she's waiting'.

Peyton and Emily where sat at the table, where Peyton was showing her the paint choices for her room.

'Why can't you go with a nice soft, feminine colour like frosted lilac'.

'I'm not a frosted lilac kind of girl, I like the richness of red, it's warming'.

'Really when I think of the colour red I think of the scene from the shining with the blood rushing out of the doors and into the hallway'.

Peyton laughed.

'Trust me you will not be having any Shining flashbacks'.

'Why are you talking about the shining'.

Edward asked as he sat next to Peyton who turned to look at him, while Alice sat next to Emily.

'Hi Emily'.

Alice said warmly and Emily smiled at her.

'So back to my question, why are you discussing the Shining'.

Edward asked looking between them both.

'I'm planning to paint my room red and Emily thinks it will give her shining nightmares, which it won't'.

'Red'

Alice said in a disgusted tone.

'Why not something, feminine'.

'I already asked her that and apparently she is not a feminine colour kind of girl'.

While Emily and Alice talked about the colour choices for Peyton's room, she found herself and Edward just staring at each other.

'How has your day been, so far?

He asked her and she shrugged.

'So,so, to be honest I haven't really being paying attention, I've had things on my mind'.

'Like the phone call from home'.

She nodded

'Yeah and other things like this'.

She glanced over her shoulder to where a group of boys where looking at her and then when Edward turned his head they went back to discussing some unknown topic, he smiled at her.

'I'm aware of that'.

He tapped his head knowingly as he looked at Alice and Emily who had changed the subject from Peyton's room to clothes, he looked back at her.

'What are you thinking?'.

He whispered

'I was thinking whether I wanted to continue the rest of the school day being watched like some sort of experiment'.

'You want to skip class'.

She nodded

'But it's not like I can I have no car to getaway in'.

'But I do, beside I think we need to clear the air'.

She glanced at him and then at Alice who looked at her for a moment.

'I'm going to kill her'.

She muttered sharply and Edward laughed at her comment.

'Don't be mad at her, she was just letting her opinions known as well as yours'.

'They weren't hers to share but then I guess her opinions are never really hers with you around'.

She said in a joking tone.

'Nobody's thoughts are really there own with me around expect yours, most of the time'.

'It must annoy you not being able to know what I'm thinking all of the time'.

'It's sometimes frustrating but I wouldn't change it every new thought it a glimpse into that mind of yours'.

Soon students started to leave the cafeteria and headed outside, Peyton watched as Emily started to move and looked at her and then at Edward.

'I'll be back'.

She followed Emily to one of the bins.

'Hey I'm sorry, I haven't been communicating with you'.

Emily laughed

'Don't be you and Edward seemed to be having a pretty private chat beside I liked talking to Alice makes me think I should have tried to get to know her earlier'.

'She's a really cool'.

Emily nodded in agreement she threw her remains into the bin, they the turned back to join Edward and Alice who seemed to be having some sort of disagreement.

'You want to get out of here?'.

Edward asked her as she sat back next to him and she nodded smiling but her smile suddenly changed into a glare as she noticed that Jessica and Lauren where walking towards the table.

Emily turned her head to look at them both as they walked to the table.

Lauren was the first to speak as she came to the table avoiding the looks she was receiving from both Alice and Edward.

'Emily are you coming to Drama club after school today?'.

Emily looked at them both and Edward laughed slightly at her thoughts.

'Is that seriously what you came here for, to ask me if I was coming to drama club'.

They both nodded not understanding her tone.

'Right, well I'm not sure I'll be able to make it tonight'.

'Why what is so important that you would miss Drama club'.

'She has plans to go shopping with me'.

They all looked at Alice who smiled at Jessica and Lauren, while Peyton and Edward looked at her in shock.

'Your going shopping?'.

Lauren asked almost upset at the thought of Emily going shopping with anyone but especially Alice.

'Yeah we are going shopping for Peyton's room'.

'What?'.

Peyton said stunned that she had been brought into the conversation and Alice nodded.

'Just because you have decided to Peyton your room red, doesn't mean it can't look nice, don't worry we won't get you anything that throws of your taste'.

As Alice spoke, Edward looked at Jessica

_What taste, she has less personal style than my gran._

_OMG, he's looking at me._

_I knew he wasn't into her._

As if in response to her thought, he looked at Peyton as he casually moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she looked at him for a moment.

Emily looked at them both and met Edward with a smile before looking back at Jessica.

'Sorry I won't be able to make it but I'm sure you two are both dramatic enough that you won't even miss me'.

Without another word they walked back to there table.

'They don't look happy'.

Peyton said to Emily who shrugged.

'Like I told them this morning blood is thicker than friendship'.

'Thanks Em'.

'Your my family, I'll always look out for you'.

They smiled at each other, Edward looked between them before speaking.

'Emily do you mind if I steal her away?'.

'No go ahead I've actually got to run to the library and get some last minute studying in for my World history test'.

'So Port Angeles after school ?'.

Alice said to Emily as she picked her bag.

'Sure'.

She smiled at them before walking away and Alice looked at Edward and Peyton.

'Well you two have fun, I'm going to find Jasper'.

She got up and gracefully walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

'You still want to skip class?'.

He asked her as they walked outside it seemed to be warmer than before and she nodded.

'Good because I want to take you somewhere, meet me at my car after the bell'.

As soon as the bell went for everyone to return to class, Peyton found herself speeding away from the school grounds with Edward beside her.

As they drove threw town, the sky seemed to brighten up behind them as the sun started to break through the thick clouds.

The car pulled up onto a dirt road and they continued on that path for a while until the car came to smooth stop.

He got of the car and she followed him, the sun had finally broken through the clouds and was lighting up the forest around them showing the richness of colour but it didn't touch them, she felt warmer now she had left her jacket in his car but took her plaid shirt off leaving her in a white tank top that had risen slightly revealing her tanned stomach.

She looked at him and found him staring at her motionless.

'Where are we?'.

She asked him as she listened to a bird call as it flew above just out of her sight.

'It's just a place I like to go, whenever I need space'.

She was surprised that nobody else had discovered this place but then again it was far from the normal hikers trail that it wasn't that much of a surprise that nobody had stumbled across his place before.

He glanced up at the sky and then looked at her.

'Take my hand'.

She moved her hand and touched the smoothness of his own, he lead her through he thickness of the forest, picking her up when it became more slippery for her to move with ease.

They soon found themselves at the entrance of a clearing which was brighter than most of it's surroundings.

He let his hand linger in hers before moving his hand and taking a few steps closer to the clearing, she didn't move but just watched him take steps into the clearing, he stopped just where the sunlight met the edge.

'You asked me if the sun burnt us and I said no, it may not be harmful to us but we can't go out when the sun is out people would know were different'.

He said calmly he looked down at his skin, he could hear that she hadn't moved.

'I'm not afraid'.

She replied her voice no higher than a soft whisper, she knew that he could hear her.

'Come here'.

She moved closer to him and stopped just behind him as he turned slowly to face her to find that her eyes where closed again, he reached to touch her cheek and she opened her eyes to look at him.

She was speechless she wasn't sure what to expect when he turned around but this was far from what she had expected.

His skin seemed to have diamonds hidden beneath it's surface and as the sunlight bounced from his skin, it made the light fragment in multifaceted colours.

He watched her face as a soft smile appeared on her face, her eyes wide with wonder.

'Your beautiful'

She mumbled

'As are you'.

He replied and she looked up into the warmth of his eyes as her fingers touched his arm.

'Your still not afraid?'.

He asked as they just stood there and she shrugged.

'No, your not as scary as you think,Cullen'.

He smiled as she traced his vein with her finger.

'Is it okay for me to touch you'.

She whispered and he nodded.

He took her hand and she walked by his side as they walked into the clearing which was a small meadow a stream was running near by, they sat on the ground.

There hands still together.

'What are you thinking?'.

His voice was curious and she glanced at him.

'It's so peaceful here and I was thinking that I wish I wasn't afraid of how I feel about you'.

'Why are you afraid of how you feel?'.

He asked her his voice full of wonder.

'I'm afraid because I know how I feel no doubt about it but I don't know if you feel the same way about me or this connection is just one sided and what you really want more is the blood that runs through my veins'.

'You need to understand that your blood will always be a temptation for me don't ever forget that but I don't know how this feels for you but for me,I've never felt anything like this before'.

He looked at her with a serious gaze as he spoke.

'It's wrong for you to feel this way about me, I will not deny that but at this point it's too late for me to make you stop feeling the way you do but I wish you didn't it just makes this harder than it has to be'.

He stood up letting go of her hand and she looked at him as he stared at her.

'I'm the world's most dangerous predator,everything about me intrigues you, my face, my voice even my smell, as if I would want any of that'.

In a blink he was gone and she was alone, she got up confused by what had just brought on his sudden outburst, she made her way out of the meadow but he was no where to be seen.

'I'm not afraid of you, I don't care what you think none of that stuff matters to me, you could have no voice, smell disgusting and not be the slightest bit attractive I wouldn't care, do you hear me Edward I don't care'.

She called out into the forest but there was no reply and she then felt herself starting to shake, Alice had lied he would run from her and her point was now proven.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

'Don't cry'.

She looked up and there he was sitting on a branch as if he had been the whole time.

'Why not?'.

He jumped lightly from the tree in front of her and she turned away from him not wanting her tears to deceive her any more.

'Peyton, it was never my intention to upset you, I was just taken back by how easy you find it to be around me, I would never hurt you'.

She refused to turn around.

'I'm sorry, if you want to leave, I will let you go'.

'I don't want to leave you but I know that you want me to because you don't want to get closer to me but I don't want to leave you I enjoy being around you'.

'Your honesty is refreshing but your right I want you to leave but I can't ask you to go and yet I can't leave you alone, it's wrong for both of us to feel this way wanting to be around each other but yet we know how wrong this really is'.

'Maybe it's wrong because it feels so right'.

'Your logic makes sense but it's not just you I crave'.

'I understand that and I wish I could smell less appealing to you, so that it wasn't so hard for you to be around me'.

'I've only resisted a call so strong once before'.

She turned to look at him finally and he touched her cheek as a tear remained.

'Tell me'.

She asked him as he sat at the root of a tree and she sat beside him but not as close as she had done in the meadow.

'10 years after I was changed by Carlisle, I went out of on my own to New York, I had never been as a human and wanted to see the bright lights of the big city, at first I hid away only feeding from the disgusting and twisted that was the good thing about hearing people's thoughts you never know how deeply twisted someone is until you read there mind.

Then I stumbled across this scent it was so overpowering that I had to find who it belonged to and that's when I saw her, she was no older than 25, I learned her name and that she was married to a loving man who would do anything for her and she had two daughters who she would do anything for'.

He paused and looked at her, she seemed to be fascinated as he spoke about his past.

'I followed her always keeping my distance but there if she needed my help which never did her husband was always by her side and I hated him for that from keeping from getting to what I really wanted.

I remember the day so clearly it was a cold November night and she had just left the theatre and was heading home, her friend had offered her a lift back to her home but she had refused, she liked the snow you see and had never had any trouble on those streets before until that night.

I lost her thoughts for a moment as I heard his thoughts as he passed me, like me he had seen her around but he wasn't like me, he was a scorned love who had decided that if he couldn't have her nobody could, I will never understand why she took a different route home that night'.

He tensed his jaw and his eyes went hard.

'I could hear the panic in her mind, all she wanted was to get home and see her husband and children again, that was all she wanted more than anything while he just wanted her to die at his hands as he pressed the knife to her neck'.

He broke off and found her looking at him and sighed.

'I saved her life that night but took his'.

'Why did you save her and not just take what you wanted?'.

'I would have trust me but when she looked at me, I knew she wasn't afraid of me and there was something about the way she looked at me, her green eyes so ordinary but yet so unique wide and full of relief, you need to understand that I'm a killer by nature I've killed before'.

'That maybe true but the people you killed where evil and would have killed plenty of innocent people'.

'Your to trusting of me, I will never truly understand why that is'.

'I'm trusting of you because you have not warranted me a reason not to be, I'm sitting here with you because I care about you, I don't care about who or what you are to me your just a boy who I like'.

'I care about you also this is never going to be easy for me wanting to be so close to you but not being able to be as close to you as you would want me too, I'm not worthy of you, I can't give you the closeness that you would want from me, the closeness you could get from if I was human'.

'I don't care about the closeness this is enough for me, being here with you now, I don't think I would want anything else'

He moved closer to her and took her hand and she smiled.

'We'll take this slow and get to know each other'.

She told him as he played with her fingers.

'I'd like that'.

They both sat there under the tree not speaking just holding hands and listening to the life of the forest, at some point she had moved closer to him and had rested her head on his shoulder at first he was unsure of her closeness to him but then he welcomed the feeling of her being so near to him, her understanding for his needs was something he never expected from her.

He played with her hair as she held his free hand in her own.

'I can I tell you something, when I planned on coming here I never expected this'.

She said as she looked at there hands, there fingers intertwined.

'Well, life can surprise you like that, are you ready to go home?'.

He asked her as he twirled a strand of her golden hair around his finger.

'Yeah, I'm ready to go home'.

He stood up and helped her up before picking her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing, she looked at him in confusion.

'You trust me?'.

He asked already knowing her answer and she nodded.

'You might want to close your eyes'.

She looked at him and the next thing she knew he was running with her in his arms, her eyes never left his face as he looked down at her and she held onto his arm tightly as she considered that he may drop her but soon enough he came to a stop back where they had started and he placed her back on the ground.

'You couldn't possibly be more of a show off'.

She commented as she walked to the car and the next thing she knew he was standing there with a crooked smirk on his face as he opened the door for her, she rolled her eyes at him playfully as she got into the car.

'So I'm still curious about your diet?'.

She said the last word with hesitation.

'My diet, well I guess you called my family vegetarians'.

He said with light humour.

'Vegetarians, is that even possible'.

'Yes we only hunt animals it's not as satisfying as human blood but it's enough to curb the cravings but with you around I've found myself hunting more than often'.

A thought just crossed her mind.

'Your eyes where darker when we first met because you where hungry and there lighter now because your well feed'.

'Well not well feed but satisfied'.

'So your eye colour changes depending on your hunger'.

'Yes, for vegetarians likes me our eyes almost a butterscotch colour but for those of us who prefer the normal diet there eyes are blood red'.

She thought about him back in his dark period with blood red eyes but yet still devastatingly attractive.

'When is your birthday?'.

He asked her breaking her image of him.

'If your planning on getting me a gift your three months late, my birthday is January 7th'.

'Well I remember that for next time'.

She looked at him as he pulled up in front of the house.

'I'm never going to get used to riding in a car with you'.

He chuckled lightly.

'Well you'll have time to get used to a lot of things'.

'I'd like that'.

She looked at the house and noticed a box waiting on the front porch and then she looked at him.

'Would you like to come in?'.

'Not today but maybe another time'.

She looked down quite upset and he touched her face

'It's not that I don't want to believe me I just have something to do with my brothers tonight and we need to get a early start'.

'Does that mean you won't be in school tomorrow'.

'No, we're going hunting more for my benefit but I will be back in the afternoon'.

'Oh, well have fun I guess I'm not sure what's the right thing to say'.

'Thank you'.

She turned to get out of the car and felt his hand on hers and she turned to look at him as he raised his hand to her face as he leaned in and brushed his cool lips against her cheek, at that moment she was thankful she wasn't a blusher.

'Bye'.

She said to him as she got out of the car, he watched her walk up the porch, she dropped her keys as she went to open the door and she heard him chuckle.

Once she was inside looked back to see him driving away, she walked into her room slowly it almost felt like a dream as she fell back on her bed and just stared at the ceiling.

Before sitting up and heading to the bathroom, she set the bath and added her favourite bubble bath, before returning to her room and undressing and putting on her dressing gown, she turned of her lights and lit a few candles and put the CD he had made her on, as she slipped into the warmth of the bath.

Her mind was racing, full of so many images and thoughts but the images that where the clearest where the one's of him.

**Please review and tell me what you think, Jacob is going to be making apperance soon, as well as a few Tree Hill faces that we know and love.**


	7. In Your Arms

**In your arms**

'Are you sure you don't want to join us?'.

Mary asked Peyton as she sat on the stairs.

'I'm sure'.

'Okay well we'll back late Tuesday, I've left some money in the draw for you if you want to order food or if you have plans maybe to go out'.

'The only plans I have for this weekend is to paint and maybe go to Port Angeles'.

She smiled at Mary as Emily came down the stairs and looked at Peyton.

'Maybe I don't need to go, I mean who is going to keep Peyton company'.

'Nice try, but I don't think Peyton is exactly short of company'.

Emily looked at her mum, she couldn't be more embarrassing if she tried and then she looked at Peyton.

'What is Edward doing this weekend?'.

She asked her as sat on the step next to Peyton and Mary went outside to Jim who was packing the car.

'I have no idea, he went camping with his brothers and I thought he was coming back last night but I guess they extended there trip'.

'Don't take it personally, any time the weather is nice they always go away camping'.

That maybe what everyone else thought but Peyton knew the truth.

'I'm sure he misses you'.

Emily said taking her silence as sadness.

'I guess, you better get going you don't want to be late'.

'Trust me, I'd rather be late I love Jim but his family are probably the most boring people I've met'.

'I'm sure there not that bad'.

'How about you join us and find out'.

'Yeah liked I said Port Angeles and painting'.

'Here you better take these, I'm not exactly going to be driving anywhere soon'.

She handed Peyton her car keys as she stood up and picked up her bag from the step behind.

Peyton followed her outside to the car, the sun was high in the blue sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Jim looked at her and Emily as they came over to the car.

'I know your already late but do you need a ride to school'.

He asked her as he took Emily's bag and put into the boot.

'No, I'll make my own way there but thanks for the offer'.

'Okay, well we better get going, try and keep our house in one piece for the next four nights'.

'Are you kidding, this house is going to be party central'.

'Your funny'.

'I try my best'.

Emily looked at her and hugged her.

'Please come with us'.

'Sorry Emily, looks like your going to have to endure the most boring people in the world without me'.

'Your so lucky'.

She mumbled before heading to the car, Mary hugged her as well and soon enough the car was pulling out of the drive way, she waved at them as the car drove away in the distance before she headed back inside.

She walked back up to her room, it felt strange being in the house alone but she was looking forward to finally putting her mark on her room.

She looked at her clock it was almost 11 and she didn't see the point in going into school and it was such a nice day, she thought she might going exploring.

She headed to the bathroom with her toiletries and her clothes for the day to have her morning shower.

The refreshing smell of grapefruit awakened her senses as she ran her hands through her hair as the warm water ran down her skin.

She turned of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself as she walked over to the sink and

studied her own reflection, she looked the same expect her eyes where not as guarded as they used to be this wasn't the same Peyton she had seen in the mirror a couple of months ago this Peyton was happy and she had to admit she forgot what being happy felt like.

She got dressed pretty quickly, she was dressing for the weather in dark blue shirt with a black Beatles tank top and denim shorts.

She returned to her room and sat at her vanity and blow dried her hair until it was reasonably dry, before pulling it back into a messy bun and pulling on her converse

She picked up her cell phone and dropped into her bag and headed downstairs, she locked up behind her and headed to the garage to the car.

Once in the Emily's car, she put the top back letting the light into the car and backed out of the garage and onto the road.

As Lenny Kravitz played on the radio, she put on her sunglasses and headed towards Port Angeles.

Edward arrived home to be greeted by Esme.

He kissed her on the cheek and she put down the book she was reading.

'Have your brothers and sister gone to Denali'.

'Yes, I would have gone but Alice told me I have plans this weekend'.

'Peyton'.

He smiled at the mention of her name.

'She must be something special'.

'She is, I told her I'd be back last night and I didn't call her'.

'Well, I'm sure she understands, why don't you go and see her later after school'.

'I know she would, it's surprising how understanding she is of us'.

'Not what you where expecting'.

'Not at all'.

Esme smiled at him just as Carlisle came into the room.

'Edward your back, I thought you would have joined the others in Denali'.

'The invitation wasn't extended to me, Alice thought I'm better use here'.

'Well she may have a point, there have been a few killings that have come to my attention'.

Carlisle went quite as Edward listened to his thoughts.

'It would be best if you stay close to her at all times, if her scent is alluring to you and your resisting it, it would be very appealing to one of the others'.

'I know'.

Edward said as the thought of another of his kind ending her life entered his mind.

Port Angeles was beautiful, it was a nice escape from forks.

She found herself just walking around with the crowds of tourists at first just taking everything, she had found in a small shop owned by local Quileute natives which was full of art and unique pieces she spent a while in the shop and ended up buying a book of Quileute legends and a few bracelets and pictures made by children.

Before going to lunch at a small restaurant near the water front before finding a quite place to sit and draw the boats as they came in, it reminded of sitting on her mum's lap when she was younger and watching her dad sail away.

As she sat there lost in the moment letting her pencil dance across the page in smooth lines, she didn't notice a group of college boys watching her

His car came to a stop in front of her house, after he went to the school to find her not there he decided to head to her house to see if she was okay, he knocked the door not wanting to scare her by appearing in her room but there was no answer and the door was locked tightly.

He was sure something hadn't happened to her as Alice hadn't called him in a blind panic, so he knew that she was alive but had no clue where she was.

The sun was finally setting, after a perfect day and Peyton had found herself home in a music store that specialised in vinyl but they also had CD's by bands that she loved but weren't mainstream and therefore had a small following.

She was distracted from her browsing by her cell phone and she reached into her bag and answered it as she held a album in her hands.

'Hello'.

'Peyton'.

She smiled at his voice.

'So your back then, a day late but whose counting'.

She said with a laugh.

'Yes, I'm back I came to see you but you weren't at school and your not at home'.

'Yeah, I was helping Emily pack for San Francisco and it was 11 I didn't see the point of going into school so late and it's such a nice day I decided to go to Port Angeles and I'm glad I did'.

He went silent for a moment and she spoke again.

'Do you want to meet me, I mean if you don't have other plans'.

'Yes, I'd like that and I don't have plans looks like our families have a lot in common with leaving us alone for the weekend'.

'No Alice'.

'No, I'll tell you the rest when I see you'.

'Okay, well I'm in a record store right now but I'll be heading back to my car soon it's parked near the dock so I'll just wait for you there'.

'I'll see you soon'.

'Bye'.

She ended the call and picked up the other albums she had picked up and headed to the counter to pay for her purchases.

She soon joined the bustle of the streets as she walked with her bags.

'Hey'.

She turned her head to look at the same group of boys from before and continued to walk ignoring there whistling and calls after her.

She looked at the time on the clock in the main square, it wouldn't take Edward that long to get to her she thought but her attention was distracted by a small silver box in the window with a delicate pattern and she instantly thought of Haley as it would be her 17th birthday soon and had to get it for her.

She walked out with her newest purchase and looked at the clock again before turning the next corner and heading the same way she came through a empty street as she did she heard footsteps but ignored them as she walked.

'Excuse me'.

She felt someone touch her arm and she turned to find two of the boys from before.

'Look I'm not interested'.

She snapped before walking off but they weren't exactly the listening kind as they continued to follow her, she stopped for a moment and glared at them before turning into another corner and instantly regretted it this wasn't the way she had come she had headed in a different path and knew she would have to turn back round but she refused to be annoyed by the boys she continued on her new route not knowing where it would lead her.

In the distance she could hear the sound of the musicians playing on the dock, so she knew she was close but she came to a stop when she found that the two boys from before where now in front of her looking at her as she walked past them.

'She is hot'.

She heard one of the same say as she turned another corner with the sound of there footsteps picking up pace behind her but she refused to run.

'Hey come on we just want to talk'.

One of them said as they got closer to her and this time she knew she had to run and she did she burst into a run the adrenaline pumping through her veins, bags bouncing of each other as they boys gave chase.

She came to a sudden stop when two more boys appeared in front of her blocking her path of escape completely, she knew how to handle herself from one attacker but not four.

'Well,Well what's your name?'.

One of them asked as they stepped closer to her and she could smell the beer on his breath and cringed away from it.

'None of your business'.

She replied as another stepped closer to her and touched her arm and she turned round and shoved him.

'Don't you dare touch me'.

He fell to the ground and she shoved past the others and ran again.

As she ran was almost hit by the first car that had turned down the road and stopped as the door opened and she was met by the fiercest gaze she had ever seen.

'Peyton'.

His voice was hard and deadly as he looked at her and then at the boys who came running around the corner and slowed there movements as they looked at her and then at him.

'Edward'.

She said softly but he ignored her as he stepped towards her and blocked her body with his own.

'Hey man, we saw her first'.

One of the boys said the same one that had whistled at her earlier but Edward didn't respond but she could hear what seemed to be a low growl coming from him which the boy didn't hear as he stepped closer to him.

'Don't step any closer'.

Edward said in low voice, his gaze flickered from each guy and then on the one that stepped closer to him.

'We were just looking for a good time until you ruined are fun, so maybe you should step aside and let us take care of her'.

This time the sound that was growing inside of him was loud enough for them all to her as Edward stepped away from her and closer to the guy who stepped back and Peyton caught his hand and he glanced at her.

'Leave them, there not worth it'.

He looked back at the boys who where all staring at him waiting for his next move.

'Please'.

She pleaded and he turned to face her, the fear was evident in her eyes and he took a deep breath and nodded at her

She got into the car and looked at him as he got in beside her.

'That's right leave'.

Edward looked at the boys as he accelerated forward sending the boys running and then turned the car in opposite direction.

'Are you okay?'.

She asked him while she studied his face, his jaw was tight with tension and his eyes fierce as they looked out on the road in front of them.

He didn't respond but kept his focus on the road and she noticed that the lights of Port Angeles where a distant blur behind them.

Her heart was still beating fast than it should and she was shaking slightly in her seat but she knew she was safe but his silence wasn't helping her feel calm.

'Edward'.

She touched his forearm and suddenly the car came to a stop and he looked at her his eyes blazing with anger, then he closed them tightly.

'I'm sorry, I have a problem with controlling my temper but all I want to do is go back and rip those guys to pieces,are you okay?'.

'Yes, I'm lucky you found me'.

'I saw you in there minds, you caught there attention earlier in the day and then I saw what they where thinking it made me angry to think that they thought of you that way I had to find you before anything happened to you'.

'Well, I'm okay thanks to you, maybe next time I visit somewhere for the first time I shouldn't come alone'.

He heard the blame in her voice and he opened his eyes as he turned to face her taking her hand and squeezed it gently.

'Don't blame yourself for the actions of others, this wasn't your fault'.

He didn't speak again and she looked at the dashboard, she hadn't eaten since lunchtime and she was starving and her stomach brought that to his attention when it started to rumble and he smiled.

'Your hungry?'.

She nodded as he started the car again and turned it around heading back into Port Angeles before stopping in front of restaurant.

'What are you doing?'.

'I'm taking you for dinner, consider this our first date'.

'Well if this is our first date, I'm really under-dressed'.

'You look perfect, blue is a lovely colour on you'.

She laughed as she got out of the car and found him waiting for on the pavement,, he took her hand as they walked up a small flight of stairs as another couple walked out stopping to share a end of night kiss and Peyton looked away from them not wanting to intrude on there moment but also felt a twinge of jealously as they walked past them and into the warmth of the restaurant.

'Can I just say one thing?'.

He looked at her as they waited to be seated

'It's not exactly custom for only one person to be eating on a date'.

'Well, we can be different not like we aren't already'.

He told her before looking at the women that approached them.

'Table for two?'.

'Yes, something private'.

She looked at him and then at Peyton and smiled.

'Of course, right this way'.

She picked up two menu's as she led them past other couples until they came to a booth and put the menu's on the table as they sat down.

'I'll give you a moment to decided what you want to order'.

She turned and walked away leaving them alone.

'You seem nervous'.

'It's a first date, let's just say I've never done the whole dating thing before'.

'Nobody ever asked you I find that hard to believe'.

'No, the guy I was with our relationship wasn't anything more than physical, we never did go out on a real date so this is a first for me'.

He glanced down at her hands as they rested on the table and took her hands in his own.

'It's a first for me too'.

She smiled at him.

'Are you ready to order?'.

They both looked at the girl as she stood there with a pen in her hand.

'Can I get the warm chicken salad with pasta and a lemonade'.

She wrote down Peyton's order and then looked at Edward.

'Nothing for me, thanks'.

'Okay, well your food will be with you soon'.

After she had eaten, they left the restaurant and he had dropped her off where she left Emily's car and had followed her back to the house and now they found themselves sitting on the front steps just gazing up at the clear sky.

'I guess this is goodnight'.

She said as she looked down from the sky and towards him.

'No, I have something to ask'.

She looked at him curiously and he smiled.

'It's nothing to be afraid of, but I would like to know if it's okay for me stay while your family is away?'.

'I don't really know the rules about boys staying over'.

'I want to be close to keep you safe'.

'Safe from what?'.

'A few killings in the local area have come to our attention and with a scent as alluring as your own, I don't want anyone else to find you especially when your home alone'.

'So you only want to stay with me because your worried another vampire might find me and kill me'.

He was surprised at how bluntly she had stated her point and shook his head.

'No I would stay even if there wasn't a vampire threat, I like being able to spend time with you'.

'I like spending time with you too'.

She replied it was true she enjoyed every moment she got spend with him, he looked at her as she stood up and started to unlock the door before picking up the bags and walking inside, he got up slowly and followed her inside.

He moved so silently that she found herself checking that he was still there and he was right behind as he followed up to her room.

He opened the door for her and then seated himself on her bed and she found it strange that he was not only in her room but was sitting on her bed, she opened her wardrobe and shoved the bags inside and then looked back at him to find that he was looking through one of her photo-albums.

'It's rude to go through a girl thing's with out her permission'.

She said with a laugh as she sat on the edge of her bed and he looked up from the photo-album a smirk on his face and she moved closer to him to see what photo he found so funny.

'Oh I was like 9 years old and Brooke forced me to dress up as Baby Spice for Halloween'

'You don't look happy'.

'I wasn't the biggest spice girl fan but Brooke was and I did it for her more than anything and beside the following year I got her to dress up as Wednesday Addams'.

He laughed as she turned the page and there was a picture of her dressed as a witch and Brooke as Wednesday.

'You look so happy in these pictures with your friends, I wonder if you are truly happy here without them'.

'I am happy, sure if I had the same friends I had there here, school wouldn't be such a nightmare but I have Alice,Emily and you, it makes up for not being around the others'.

He continued to look through the album with her telling her the story behind the picture, he liked her telling him the faces that he didn't know but where a big part of her life, the last photo was of a women holding a new born baby and he noticed her silence and looked at her as she gazed at the picture, she removed it from it's sleeve and turned it over and he looked at the writing.

_Last Day With Peyton_

'It's the only picture she had of us together'.

She touched the photo and sighed as he closed the album.

'You miss her?'.

'I miss them both, I wish that I didn't shut her out at first but I didn't know that she was dying and I didn't understand why she wanted to be in my life but when I finally let her in it was amazing she reminded me so much of myself but she also reminded me that there was a lot of Anna in me also, we where working on this project together a charity CD just before she died something to raise money for breast cancer research but she didn't get to hear the final product'.

'I'm sorry'.

'Don't be, if it wasn't for Ellie there would be a lot of things about myself that would scare me but she helped me understand the best she could before she died and I will always be thankful for the time I got to spend with her'.

He looked at her and she realised that maybe it was time for her to be honest with him considering he took a major leap of faith when he told her the truth about his family and himself.

'You trust me?'.

She asked him and he nodded.

'Of course, I trust you how could I not?'.

'Your curious to why you can't here my thoughts as clearly as you hear everyone else around me and I can tell you why but you need to have complete open mind'.

'My mind is always open especially when it comes to you'.

She took a deep breath and smiled.

'When Anna died I used to have these nightmares of people watching me with dark eyes and after a while they stopped until a my 16th birthday when they started again but they where more intense than before expect this time something happened I started screaming agony, I was terrified I didn't know what was happening and the next thing I know is I woke up and I was shaking.

I remember what happened next so clearly I went into my bathroom and I was looking for painkillers to stop the pain and I touched the mirror and shattered into pieces all over the floor'.

'Peyton'.

Her voice was shaky.

'I'm okay, the dreams they continued for a while until Ellie arrived and they stopped but my touch continued to break things whenever I was angry or upset, I couldn't control anything and until the moment Ellie told me what was happening to me and that I shouldn't be afraid of it but embrace it'.

'Embrace what?'.

'I'm a witch, Ellie's family come from a long line of powerful witches, the nightmares and the break things where all part of my witch side taking affect, my real powers won't take full affect until my 18th birthday but I know that while I'm still getting used to this I'm able to block certain things and I guess my mind is one of them'.

'You amaze me and if your being honest with me, I should at least return the honesty

'You mean about Alice and Jasper, I was wondering when you were going to tell me about them?'.

'I really need to thank Alice for that conversation she had with you?'.

She laughed which made him laugh.

'Alice is a very unique individual, she was alone for along time before she found Jasper and before she found my family, if it wasn't for her gift I'm sure she wouldn't be the Alice we all know and love today.

She can see into the future, things that may happen, it's a very subjective talent as the future isn't always set in stone, things can always change'.

'She saw me coming?'.

'Yes she saw you a month before you arrived in Forks, she saw you and her becoming friends which is why approached you'.

'She's the reason you saved me that day'.

'Yes, I couldn't stand there and watch you die, I had to save you'.

He turned to face her, as reached out a hand and touched the warm skin of her cheek and he exhaled his breath blowing against her skin and she sighed.

'I noticed that look in your eye tonight, when that couple came out of the restaurant, you felt jealous of what they where able to share'.

'It was silly, I'm happy enough with what we share and I know that you need to feel comfortable'.

'You put my needs before your own'.

'I don't need you to kiss me to know that what I'm feeling you, you feel too. I know that you feel the same way from the way you hold my hand or look at me nobody's looked at me the way you have before and what makes this so insane is the fact we've only known each other for less than a month but I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you'.

'Your far from insane, you will never understand the way I feel about you I don't really understand it myself but I never want to be far from you, being around you makes me feel more human than I have before'.

He moved his hand to her chest just above her heart and he smiled as it beat faster for a moment before moving his hand to her waist and keeping his eyes on hers as he moved closer to her or she moved closer to him whatever was happening they where moving closer to one another there lips a fraction apart.

There lips brushed against one another's for a moment and they both stared at each other before he pressed his cool lips back against hers and she gasped as something took over her and he pulled her body closer to his as they continued to kiss before he pulled back his eyes blazing with passion.

'I'm sorry'.

She said as he looked at her trying to relax his gaze.

'I'm okay, I can't lose control with you, I don't want to hurt you in anyway'.

'You won't, come here'.

He moved closer to her and felt a comfort in his her as she embraced him.

The day had started perfectly, there had been some trouble in the middle but some way they found themselves to this moment of normalcy.


	8. brighter than sunshine

**brighter than sunshine**

It was a cool Sunday morning a light breeze blew in the room, sending her scent lightly into the air, he turned on his side and looked at the blonde as she slept peacefully beside him.

'Wake up'.

She felt like she dreaming it wouldn't be unusual for her to have a dream where she could hear his voice but it felt more real like he was actually there with her.

She felt to comfortable she thought to herself as she fluttered her eyelids trying to adjust her eyes to the morning light.

She stretched slightly and sighed as she turned to her side to find him laying next to her on his side and he was smiling.

'Morning'.

He said softly as she smiled at him sleepy as he leaned in and kissed her.

'Hi'.

She said as he just gazed at her.

'How did you sleep?'.

'I slept like a angel, you?'.

'I didn't, vampires don't sleep'.

'Another myth'.

He nodded

'So if you didn't sleep, did you stay awake all night and just watch me sleep'.

'Yes, you fascinate me when you sleep, do you know that you talk in your sleep'.

'Oh god'.

She groaned as she put her head in her pillow.

'What did I say?'.

She asked her voice muffled and he chuckled.

'You said my name a few times at first I thought you where talking to me until I realised your where in a deep sleep, where you dreaming about me?'.

She could hear the pride in his voice'.

'Yes, it was a good dream',

She admitted and turned her head to look at him to find him smiling at her affectionately.

The shrill ringing of her cell phone didn't disrupt there moment as he turned and picked it up answering it for her as he returned his gaze to her.

'Hello'.

'Hello boy answering my best friends phone'.

Brooke's voice was as clear as a bell to her as she sat up quickly.

'You must be Edward'.

'That would be me which would make you Brooke'.

He replied while looking at Peyton.

'The one and only, so is P. Sawyer there or should I call back later'.

Before he could reply Peyton had snatched the phone away from him and he started to laugh lightly and she hit him playfully.

'Hey Brooke'.

'Don't 'Hey Brooke' is that all you have to say to me, you have a boy in your room, not just any boy but the Edward you have told me about and I'm guessing he's laying right beside you in your bed and all you can say is 'Hey Brooke'.

'What do you want me say'.

She asked her as struggled to get out of bed.

'I don't know, how about what the hell happened since the last time we spoke, what happened to getting to know each other'.

'We still are getting to know each other, he's just keeping me company while the others are in San Francisco'.

'While the families away Peyton Sawyer will play'.

Brooke said with a laugh.

'It wasn't like that we spent the whole of yesterday morning and most of the night painting my room and then we just fell asleep, it was completely innocent'.

'Okay calm down I was just messing with you, so I take it things between you two are going well?'.

'Things are going very well'.

'I'm happy for you Peyton, you haven't sound this happy in a while'.

'I haven't felt this happy in a while'.

She found herself saying not evening caring that Edward was in the room, it didn't matter he knew how she felt.

'So, there's a reason that I called you?'.

Brooke said suddenly her voice changing.

'Is everyone okay?'.

'Yes, everyone is fine don't panic, what are you doing in three weeks'.

'I have no idea what I'm doing tomorrow let alone in three weeks why?'.

'Well my dad has this business trip to Seattle coming up with a pretty important client and they believe in that whole family values thing so parents are pulling me out of school for a week'.

'Brooke Davis are you coming to Forks'.

'I'm coming to Forks, I hope that's okay?'.

'Are you kidding, Brooke I can't wait you can meet Alice, you'll love her and Emily would love to see you again'.

'Yes and I get to meet Edward, see if he's good enough for my best friend'.

'Brooke'.

'Kidding but seriously I can't wait to meet him and see you I miss you'.

'I miss you too, so catch me up how is everyone doing?'.

She remained on the phone with Brooke for at least a hour before they ended the call.

Once she ended the call, she felt him standing behind her as he moved her hair to one side of her neck his icy fingers leaving a trail of heat in there wake.

'Sorry I was so long on the phone, I hope you didn't feel ignored'.

'Far from it, I was happy watching you talk to Brooke'.

'You mean happy listening to me talk to Brooke'.

'Well, yes it was hard to ignore given my heightened senses'.

He chuckled.

'Have you two been talking for long'.

'Ever since she called me that day after you told me what you are, we've been talking it felt right being able to talk to Brooke, she's the only other person in the world who really knows me, she's my best friend and I love her like a sister'.

'I'm glad your still able to maintain that closeness,she sounds as if she really cares for you'.

'She does, after my mum died she came to my house to make sure I was okay, we've been best friends ever since'.

She said with a soft sigh.

'You must be excited that she's coming to visit'.

She nodded as she turned around.

'I am, I can't wait for you to meet her and Alice, I know they are going to get on like a house on fire, they are the same person'.

She looked at him and then moved to look at her newly painted room, it no longer felt like a strangers room, it felt like home.

The warm red walls reminded her of all the fun filled nights she shared with Brooke where they would stay up all night and just talk about boys (well Brooke would talk about boys and Peyton would make some sort of sarcastic comment on Brooke's taste in boys).

Brooke would always be a constant fixture in her house, any time her dad would be away at work there Brooke would be.

'I can't believe it's finished'.

She commented and he nodded.

'I'm glad I was able to help'.

He put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder

'Thanks for all your help, the fact that I have paint in my hair is almost worth it, who knew that a 110 year old vampire could be so childish and actually have a paint fight with someone'.

She said commenting the fact that she still had specks of red paint in her hair.

'I don't know what come over me'.

'Sure you don't'.

She replied as he turned her back round.

'What do you want to do today?'.

He asked her and she shrugged.

'Well first I need to have a shower and get this paint out of my hair, then I need to actually unpack those'.

She looked over to her right wall where boxes where stacked on top of each other.

'After we've unpacked what do you want to do?'.

She shrugged.

'I want do absolutely nothing'.

'Absolutely nothing, sounds'.

He moved his lips closer to her and kissed her softly before pulling back.

'Perfect'.

He told her finishing his sentence and she sighed.

'This kissing thing is getting easier for you'.

He laughed.

'It's all down to practice'

He replied smugly and she rolled her eyes.

'Listen I'm going to head home quickly while you take your shower but I'll be back by time you come out ready to unpack'.

'Okay, I'll be here',

He walked past her as she headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower, then walked back into her room and gathered up her clothes for the day.

He picked up his jacket and shoes before walking over to her, she took his hand and took him to the front door.

'I'll be back soon'.

He told her before kissing the top of her head and walking to his car.

As he walked into his house he was greeted by Alice who skipped delicately to his side with a beaming side.

'Hello Alice'.

He said as she followed him to his room and sat down on his on his sofa.

'How was Denali?'.

He asked her as he took of his jacket and hung it on the back of his closet door.

'It was good,they all say hello, how has your weekend been?'.

She asked skipping to the real subject.

'Well, you should know considering you sent me home'.

'I'm glad I did, so your heading straight back to her after you get changed'.

'That's the plan she still has some unpacking to do'.

Alice feel silent for a moment and he looked at her and smiled as she did.

'Well have fun'.

She said before skipping out of his room.

'You didn't have to use the front door'.

She told him as she opened the door and he looked at her as she stood in front of him in ripped jeans and tank top, hair curling loosely on her shoulders.

'Well I didn't want your neighbours calling the police on the strange boy who just jumped through your open window',

He commented as he followed her to her room to find that she had already opened several boxes and now there where piles of albums on her bed.

She walked over to a pile looked through it and then placed it on the selves that he had assembled with out a problem.

He handed her another pile which she took and then placed on a different section.

'I'm not strange, okay'.

'I'm not saying a word'.

She turned and looked at him with a hand on her hip.

'Look it's a thing I've always done, I can't stand when music is just pushed together I like my collection to be in order not just but genre but sub-genre'.

'I better get to work on my own collection before you rearrange mine'.

'Well you better get to work'.

They spent the next few hours unpacking her stuff finding the perfect place for everything, while discussing there favourite musicians,artists and books.

They where now in the living room sitting on the sofa now watching a movie, well he was watching a movie she was studying his face and he looked at her for a split second and then looked back at the screen.

'What are you staring at?',

'Nothing, I was actually thinking if it would be okay for me to draw you?'.

He turned his attention from the movie and smiled.

'I would be honoured if you would draw me'.

'Okay don't move'.

She got up quickly and ran up to her room returning moments later with a sketchbook in her hand and a pencil tucked behind her ear.

'Do you want me to pose'.

'No I don't work like that'.

She sat across the room from him and opened the sketchbook to a blank page before placing her pencil to paper, she looked at his face closely as she started to sketch his outline onto the paper, she didn't have to look at him that often because she had his face burned into her mind and it wasn't likely to fade away any time soon.

He kept his eyes on the movie but every now and then he would glance over at her and just watch her draw, he took in every detail the way she bit her lip as she sketched, the way she played with her hair and the movement of her hand as it moved across the page it so delicate as if she didn't want to mess it up.

She caught his gaze as she looked up from her piece of paper and then looked back down.

He didn't disrupt her as she sat there and drew, then suddenly she stopped and put the pencil on the floor beside her but clutched the book to her chest a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

'Can I see it?'.

He asked her and she nodded as she handed him the book and returned to her spot across from him.

He turned the book around and looked at the image in front of him, it was him without a doubt, he was amazed by her talents he had seen her sketch in Alice's mind and from what she had shown him but this was something else and he was almost surprised that she was uncertain about it.

'Is it okay?'.

She asked as she bit her lip nervously and he nodded.

'It's brilliant, your brilliant'.

'Are you sure, I was scared I messed it up and your too perfect to mess up'.

'It's perfect, believe me'.

He motioned for her to come to him and she bit her lips as she got up and walked over to him, she wasn't used to feeling like this things seemed so different but they where the complete same, colours seemed brighter, it was just a amazing feeling that she never wanted it to leave, the way he looked at her made her feel like she was the most important in the world to him.

He smiled at her as he took her hands as he slowly pulled her down to sit by his side on the chair.

She settled back her head resting just on his shoulder, he moved his arm and she moved so she was in a more comfortable position.

She could feel his lips moving gently in her hair it was almost like he whispering into her hair but when listened she could hear no sound at all.

But it was relaxing and she felt her eyes slowly start to close and then she could hear a gentle humming sound it was so dreamlike, she slowly drifted to sleep by his side.

He picked her up gently to move her to the sofa, when she said his name, he looked at her but her eyes where still closed.

'Edward'.

'I'm here'.

He whispered as he lay her on the sofa, pulling the throw from the side and covering her with it before sitting back down beside her with a cushion on his lap and she moved forward and rested her head on the pillow.

He looked down and found her eyes where slightly open.

'I really like you'.

He leaned down and kissed her face and she sighed.

'I like your kisses'.

He chuckled at her comment as she closed her eyes again as she found his hand and held it in her own as she feel asleep.

He played with her hair gently as she slept and he closed his eyes with her, he may not have been able to sleep but he could enjoy this moment.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was just a few nice moments between Edward and Peyton.**

**In the next chapter there will have been a time jump of three weeks for Brooke's arrival, Jacob will be appearing at the same time Brooke is in the story,**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please Review and let me know how your liking the story so far.**

**Thank you.**


	9. I look up you're standing next to me

**I look up you're standing next to me.**

Her eyes darted from the clock to the door, there was less than two minutes left of school and she couldn't wait to get out of the building.

Her pencil tapped impatiently against the table as she waited for the buzzed ending the school day.

As soon as the buzzer went, she was out of her seat and out of the classroom door, she practically ran to her locker and opened it in a overly animated motion as she shoved her books inside and got out of her jacket.

She turned round and found that Edward was behind her smirking as she closed her locker.

'Why in such a hurry Miss Sawyer?'.

He asked as he took her hand, they had been together for a month now, the interest in them had almost died down, she still had to deal with the snide comments from Jessica and Lauren but other than that things between them couldn't be better.

Even the other members of his family started to warm to her,Alice already loved her and was a almost constant fixture at her house,Emmett was impressed with the way she handle herself when dealing with a bunch of jocks, who thought they had a chance with her, Jasper had grown fond of her but still kept his distance something she understood after Edward told her about Jasper's background, the only person who didn't seem to like her was Rosalie who seemed to avoid her.

'I'm not in a hurry just happy schools over for the day'.

'It has nothing to do with Brooke coming from Tree Hill'.

He said looking at her and the smile was his answer, for the whole weekend she had been on hyper mode waiting for Brooke's arrival and now it was finally here she couldn't contain her excitement.

'What I can't help it, I'm excited'.

'I can see that'.

As they walked through the corridor, Emily walked out of her classroom and spotted them and walked over.

'Peyton, I have some bad news'.

She said as they came to stop and Edward looked at Emily and smirked she looked at him and then back at Peyton.

'What's happened?'.

'My mum called Brooke's parents, changed there mind about Brooke staying with us for the week, so she won't be coming to us straight from the airport'.

Peyton looked at her and shrugged

'What can I do, we'll figure something out'.

'I'm really sorry I know how excited you where for her to be staying with us'.

'It's okay'.

'I've got drama club but I'll see you at home'.

Peyton nodded as Emily walked away and Edward looked at her.

'Hey I'm sorry about Brooke too'.

'It was most probably her mum, she isn't exactly my biggest fan she thought of me as a bad influence on Brooke but what can I do, the decisions been made'.

She looked away from him and he put his fingers under her chin and she looked at him as he pressed her lips to hers and she sighed into the kiss.

'Do you feel any better?'.

'A little bit, are you still coming over?'.

'Of course'.

They walked out of the building and into the car park and headed towards her car, as they walked she noticed someone standing near her car but when she looked closer she realised who it was and looked at Edward who was smiling at her.

'Brooke'.

She said the excitement in her voice as she ran towards her best friend and embraced her in a warm hug.

'Hey '.

Brooke said as they hugged.

'I can't believe your here when Emily told me that your parents had changed there mind I didn't think I would see you'.

Brooke laughed.

'Good to know that Emily's drama class are working, I called her and told her to say that,our flight got in early and I wanted to surprise you, so surprise'.

'I'm so surprised and so happy your here'.

Brooke smiled at her and then looked over at Edward who was standing where Peyton had left him.

'So are you going to introduce us or just leave him standing there?'.

Peyton looked over at Edward and motioned for him to come over.

'Sorry about that Edward this is my amazing best friend Brooke'.

She said looking at Brooke

'Brooke this is Edward, my boyfriend'.

He looked at her it was clear to everyone that they where in a relationship but they had never used the words boyfriend or girlfriend before and now there Peyton was telling her best friend that he was her boyfriend and he felt proud of the fact that he was her boyfriend.

'Edward, it's nice to meet the boy who makes my best friend so happy'.

Brooke said smiling at Edward who smiled back.

'It's nice to finally meet you Brooke, she's told me a lot about you'.

Peyton looked at him and then at Brooke who was smiling also.

'I'll give you two a moment'.

She said and turned to walk away throwing a wink in Peyton's direction.

'You knew she was here didn't you'.

He nodded

'Yes, Emily was trying very hard not to give anything away, listen I'm going to give you two some catch up time but I'll come over later with Alice because you know she will be coming over'.

She laughed.

'Okay'.

She noticed him look over to Brooke and he smiled before looking back at her.

'Please tell me your not reading her mind?'.

'I can't help it, it's a habit'.

'Well try my best friends thoughts are her own'.

'Okay, you two have fun'.

'We will'.

He leaned into kiss her softly and then turned to leave he smiled at Brooke as he walked over to where his car was parked and Brooke skipped to her side.

'You can take the girl out of Tree Hill but you can't take the Tree Hill out of the girl'.

Brooke said as they walked into Peyton's room.

Peyton laughed as they sat on her bed.

'I still can't believe that your here'.

'Well believe it because I'm here until Sunday, so Edward he's gorgeous Peyton'.

'There is so much more to him than his looks, he's different from the guys I'm used to'.

'I don't think, I've ever seen you look so comfortable with a boy before I mean I mention him and your eyes light up'.

'I can't help it, the last month has been amazing, our relationship is still exciting and new, I never appreciated the little things before but now all I do is appreciate them, I sometime wake up and actually pinch myself because it doesn't seem real but it is, I have him and I don't what I'd do without him'.

'Sounds like someone is in love'.

'No, we both know how strongly we feel about each other but we haven't said those words to each other yet'.

'Okay well why we're on the subject of romance I have some pretty huge news about Nathan and Haley'.

'What's the news?'.

'Looks like your going to have to come back to Tree Hill for the summer, there getting married#/

'There getting married like for real this isn't some kind of joke'.

'Trust me this isn't a joke your reaction is basically the same as mine but they are serious about this and Haley wanted me to ask you, if you'd be one of her bridesmaid'.

'Are you kidding me of I'll do it, how did it happen?'.

The next couple of hours flew by as they talked like the girls they used to be back in Tree Hill.

That they didn't even know that while they had been talking and laughing that Mary and Jim had come home from work and now there where two people at the front door.

Alice looked at Edward, the sound of laughter was all they could hear as they walked up to the front door.

The door opened and Jim smiled at them both.

'Hello Mr Harris'.

Alice said brightly and Jim smiled at them both.

'enough with the Mr Harris, Alice call me Jim'.

'Sorry Hello Jim'.

'Hello Alice, Edward I thought you where already here'.

'No after Brooke surprised her at school, I told her I'd come by with Alice'.

'Well you can head upstairs, I'm sure they'd be surprised to find that there are people in the house besides them'.

'Actually before we go and surprise them our parents wanted to invite you all over for dinner this week, they where thinking Friday if that's good for you'.

Edward looked at Alice, he was supposed to mention it to Peyton first but he saw Alice smirking and rolled his eyes.

'Friday's will be fine,I'll have to go mention it to Mary but it should be fine, you kids head up and tell the girls we ordered Pizza if there interested'.

'Okay'.

'You do realise that I wanted to discuss the dinner with Peyton first'.

'Yes but I also saw you dancing around the subject so I took the lead, anyway this solves a lot of problems, Rosalie will have to be on her best behaviour with her family there so stop worrying'.

She told him as they headed up to Peyton's room where her and Brooke where still laughing.

He stood behind Alice as she opened the door much to Brooke's surprise and then her surprise faded into a warm smile.

'Sorry to surprise you but your aunt and uncle are home and you must be Brooke'.

Alice said looking at Brooke.

'That's me which would make you Alice, I love your shoes'.

Brooke said looking down at Alice's feet.

'Thank you, your jacket is beyond amazing'.

'I made it'.

'Are you serious?'.

Brooke nodded at Alice who sat on the bed too and Peyton looked between them both as they both seemed to be admiring each other clothing and then she looked at her boy, still standing in the doorway with his eyes only on her.

She got of her bed not sure that either Brooke or Alice had noticed and walked over to him and took his hand as they walked out of her room.

'I thought we should give those two a moment of there own, how are you?'.

'I'm good, I have something to ask you and thanks to Alice you don't really have a choice in the matter'.

'Well lucky for you, I got something of my own I needed to ask you so ask away?'.

'My parents would like to have you and your whole family,Brooke included over for dinner this Friday'.

'Meeting the parents that's a pretty big step'.

'If your worried about the rest of my family you have no need to be'.

'Every member expect for Rosalie'.

'Well she have to be on her best behaviour, regardless I'd really like for them to meet you officially as my girlfriend'.

'Girlfriend'.

'Well ever since you introduce me to Brooke as your boyfriend and I liked hearing it so much I thought I'd see how you like being called my girlfriend'.

'I liked it and I would love to have dinner at your place but I'm still trying to figure out how your going to get past the whole we don't eat thing'.

'We will eat, we can't invite people over and not eat, it's rude, so what is it you wanted to ask me?'.

'Well you know summer is coming up in less than 6 weeks'.

'Yes I'm very aware of this'.

'Well what would you likely to be doing in let's say the second week of August'.

'Nothing, why?'.

'My friends Haley and Nathan there getting married and I've been asked to be bridesmaid but I wanted to know if you'd come with me to Tree Hill for that weekend and before you worry about the sunlight there getting married on the beach just after sunset'.

'Well I don't plan on being apart from you this summer, so of course I'd come with you, your friends getting married must be a surprise to you'.

'Not really, you would need to know Nathan and Haley to really understand there love, when I was with Nathan I never expected him to become the man he is today, Haley's love for him made him into the best version of himself'.

'Well that's the thing about love it changes people for the best'.

He said his eyes burning into hers and she could hear her heartbeat loud in her ears as he leaned his lips to just under her jaw and placed a delicate kiss.

'Do you think it's safe to go back in?'.

She whispered breathlessly as he continued to place soft kisses under her jaw,she felt him smirk against her skin.

'Let's give them a few minutes, there talking about bags'.

He murmured against her cheek as he moved his lips to hers, as he pulled her slightly closer,

every kiss they shared left behind a undeniable feeling of pleasure, every time his hand would touch her skin she felt like her body was on fire ad that was why she knew what they had was so completely different.

She was to caught up in the kiss that she didn't even hear the movement from her room but he did as he moved her and put his arms around her but rested his head on her shoulder and then her door opened and Brooke and Alice where standing there looking at them both with the same expression on there faces.

'I home and Pizza's here'.

Emily called as she walked through the front door.

'Food's here'.

Peyton said as she entangled herself from Edward's hold and went downstairs to avoid the looks she was receiving from Alice and Brooke but to also escape his lips they where starting to be much of a distraction for her.

Emily looked at her flushed face as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water to cool herself down.

'Okay, yeah I'll ask her, I'll you then bye'.

Peyton turned and looked at her as she got of the phone and smiled.

'That was mean trick you played on me earlier'.

'Sorry, Brooke made me do it and speaking of Brooke, you know how there's no school on Wednesday'.

'Yeah'.

'Well my friend Jacob Black lives down at La Push beach and it looks like it's going to be a nice day and I was already heading down there but maybe you and Brooke want to come?'.

'Maybe Brooke wants to come where'.

Peyton looked as Brooke walked into the kitchen and stood beside Emily.

'La Push beach this Wednesday'.

'I heard the word beach, I'm there already'.

Peyton rolled her eyes and then looked at Jim as he walked in carrying three pizza boxes which he placed on the side before opening them and taking a slice for himself.

'Help yourselves girls'.

'You coming up to join us'.

Brooke asked Emily as she put a couple of slices of pizza on her plate.

'Yeah, I just need to get out of these clothes and then I'll be up'.

They both looked at Peyton, who hadn't moved from her spot near the sink and she smiled at them both.

'I feel really warm, I'll be up in a minute'.

'Okay'.

Emily said as she walked out of the kitchen leaving Brooke still looking at her and she turned as she heard someone standing behind her and she looked at Edward who smiled at her.

'I'm going to go back upstairs'.

She looked at Peyton who glanced at Edward quickly before turning back round and pouring herself another glass of water.

She could see him moving towards her in the reflection and he reached over and turned of the tap but she didn't turn to look at him as she raised the glass to her lips and took a long sip.

'So your going to La Push?'.

He asked her as she turned to face him and nodded.

'Yeah, I'd invite you to come but if Emily is right the sun is going to be out'.

'It wouldn't matter I'm not exactly welcome at La Push beach'.

'Why is there some kind of war between you and the Quileute locals?'.

She asked in a joking tone but when his eyes suddenly became hard and defensive, she realised that maybe there was something that she didn't know.

'What haven't you told?'.

'It's nothing for you to worry about it's just me and my family aren't allowed on Quileute land, it's what it is just promise me you'll be careful on Wednesday'.

'I will be'.

**Wednesday**

Turns out Emily was right the sun was high in the cloudless sky as Peyton and Brooke got ready for there day down out at the beach.

'So who is coming to the beach with us today?'.

Brooke asked Emily as she sat on a chair watching Emily pack a bag for the day.

'Just a few of my friends'.

'Not those two girls that have problem with Peyton'.

'I didn't invite them but considering a big group is coming out today, they are very much likely to be there'.

'Good I have a couple of things I want to say to them'.

Emily looked at her.

'I guess Peyton filled you in on what they've been saying?'.

'She didn't really have too, I saw it with my own eyes when I came by at lunchtime'.

'Well, I'm still on the outs with them myself, so do what you have to do?'.

'I will, seriously what is taking this girl so long?'.

Peyton was walking around her room, she had on a bikini which Brooke had forced her into but she had drew the line when Brooke told her to wear a skirt and had opted for denim shorts and a oversized white t-shirt which she tied at the side.

She turned round and looked at her open window to find Edward standing in front of it.

'Hey I didn't think I was seeing you today'.

'Well I'm actually heading out myself but I thought I'd come by and see you'.

'I'm glad you did, are you heading anywhere nice?'.

'Just a hunting with Emmett'.

She walked closer to him and he smiled at her appearance.

'Don't Brooke forced me into a bikini'.

'Well I should thank for that'.

'Well you two still need to have a conversation regarding me, I should be scared'.

He chuckled as he pulled her towards him gently.

'I should go Brooke is coming'.

'Okay, well have fun with Emmett'.

'I will and you have fun at the beach it's a nice day to work on your tan, not that you need to I like the warmth of your skin'.

'Well I like the way your skin shimmers in the sunlight, it's very pretty'.

She smirked as he leaned into kiss her and then pulled back.

'Brooke'.

She asked and he nodded

'Go, I'll see you',

He kissed her once more before smoothly jumping from her window and he turned to look at her and she waved down at him before he disappeared into the forest and she turned as Brooke walked into the room with her hand on her hip.

'Are you ready to go to the beach, '.

'Yes, let me just grab my iPod'.

'There's Jacob'.

Emily said as they walked away from where the car was parked, Peyton looked at the boy Emily ran towards.

He was about quite tall for his age, his skin was a rick russet tone with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

'Seriously, the boys in forks are gorgeous first Edward and now this guy'.

'I hate to remind you but you have a boyfriend called Lucas'.

'I know but there is nothing wrong with looking'.

Brooke said with a wink as Emily and Jacob came to a stop in front of them.

'Jacob this is my cousin Peyton and her best friend'.

Jacob smiled at them both.

'Peyton it's nice to put a face to the name'.

'Likewise even though I didn't know you existed until about 48 hours ago'.

'Really?'.

He nudged Emily playfully.

'Sorry but the world doesn't revolve around you Jacob Black'.

'Emily'.

Peyton and Brooke turned around as a group of people fronted by Lauren and Jessica walked in there direction.

'Did you have two invite them'.

Peyton looked at Jacob.

'Your not a fan of bitchy and bitchier'.

He laughed.

'Not really'.

'Well bitchy and bitchier have met there match with me'.

Brooke said as she looked at Peyton.

'Brooke, don't'.

'What I'm not going to do anything but if they say or look at you in anyway I'll let them know exactly what I think of them'.

'Well today looks like it's going to be eventful'.

Jacob said looking at Brooke who smiled at him and then looked back as Lauren and Jessica got closer.

The sun felt so nice against her skin as she lay on her stomach with her iPod in front of her, flicking through the pages of the book she had bought with her.

She wasn't near the main group but further down the beach from them, she didn't exactly feel comfortable around the group after Lauren's sly dig in her direction had turned into something else.

_'Peyton I'm surprised that Edward isn't with you trouble in paradise already?'._

_Peyton and Brooke both looked at Lauren, Brooke went to say something but Peyton stopped her and looked at her._

_'No trouble he's busy with his brothers but thanks for the concern about my relationship'._

_'Whose Edward?'._

_Jacob asked looking at them but Lauren beat Peyton to the answer._

_'Edward Cullen'._

_'Dr Cullen's son?'._

_A older boy who had joined Jacob after there introduction earlier with a few of Jacobs friends asked._

_'Yeah, do you know him?',_

_'The cullens don't come here'._

_He said putting a end to any conversation Lauren wanted to start concerning Edward or the Cullen's._

She turned her head as she saw people coming towards her and smiled as Jacob walked over to her.

'Do you mind if I sit?'.

He asked her as she sat up and closed the book.

'It's a free country'.

He chuckled as he sat down and looked at her.

'I wanted to apologise for what Sam said before about the Cullen's'.

'It's okay, I'm just curious to why he said what he did'.

Jacob looked over to the group and then back at her.

'I'm not really supposed to talk about that'.

'I can keep a secret besides who am I going to tell I'm not exactly Mrs Popular around here'.

She said with a chuckle which made him laugh.

'It's really just a old scary story'.

'Well it's gotten my interest'.

'Fine but if anyone finds out you know this I will deny any knowledge of this conversation'.

'Okay'.

'Did you know that Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?'.

'Wolves like real wolves'.

'Yeah, well that's the legend of our tribe'.

'I don't get what that has to do with the Cullen's'.

'Well according to the story they are part of this enemy clan, the cold ones'.

This word caught her of guard but she kept her face calm and listened to him speak

'My great grandfather, the chief found them hunting on our land, but they where different from others of there kind, they didn't hunt the way others of their kind did, so my great grandfather made a treaty with them, if they swore to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them for what they really are after a while they moved on'.

'Are you trying to tell me that the Cullen's are like the cold one's your great grandfather met'.

'No, there the very same ones they moved back a couple of years ago'.

She could feel the blood rushing from her face but she had one more question to ask.

'So what exactly are the cold ones'.

He looked at her watching her face closely.

'Vampires'.

She looked at him for a moment and then started to laugh.

'Really that wasn't very scary but I won't tell anyone'.

'What are you two doing?'.

They both looked at Brooke and Emily who walked over both holding ice creams and he looked at Peyton.

'You may not believe the story but be careful'.

They arrived back home a little after 8 the house was empty as they made there way inside, Peyton left Brooke and Emily downstairs as she headed up to her room to her relief it was empty as she turned to find the book she had bought all those weeks ago in Port Angeles about Quileute legends, she skimmed through the pages and found what she was looking for but she didn't read it, it would make no difference to her now, she knew what Edward was and had accepted that and nothing would change that.

She closed the book and shoved it back behind the rest of her books and sighed.

When did her life become so complicated she moved away from Tree Hill to start again and she had done exactly just that she had a new friend and was in a new relationship but while everything with Edward was still exciting and new, it came with it's tangles and this was on of those things, she would have to deal with on her own and not be able to talk about to anyone else, she couldn't exactly talk to Edward about this as it would only put the doubt in his mind that they had made a mistake letting things get so far and it wasn't a mistake and if it truly was it was the best mistake.

If she was sure of anything in her life it was that being with Edward even if he was a vampire who had a deadly lust for her blood was right everything about them felt right, they where two pieces of the same complicated puzzle that belonged together and the other thing even though she fought to deny it was that she was in love with Edward unconditionally and nothing would ever change that.


	10. Nothing Can Compare

**Nothing Can Compare**

She sat at her vanity, the straighteners running through her blonde hair, her eyes flicked from her reflection to the clock behind her, in less than 30 minutes.

Edward would be at her front door to take her to meet his family officially as his girlfriend.

She focused back on her reflection, her hair was as straight as she could get it but there was still a slight wave to it.

She stood up and moved over to the full length mirror and studied her outfit from every angle.

It was a long process for her and Brooke to figure out what she should wear when meeting Edward's family.

After calling in Alice for some ideas, she had settled on a outfit that both Alice and Brooke approved of.

'You look so pretty'.

She turned and looked at Brooke who was standing in the doorway.

'Thanks, I still feel really nervous'.

'What is there to be nervous about, his family is going to love you, I mean Alice already does'.

'Yes but his other sister Rosalie, she isn't exactly a fan of mine, I spend most of the time avoiding her icy glare'.

'She sounds lovely'.

'Brooke, be nice I don't know her maybe it takes a while for her to warm to people'.

'Maybe'.

She turned back to looking at the mirror and Brooke came to stand beside her and looked at her best friend and hugged her.

'Peyton, Edward's here'.

Emily's voice called out and she looked at Brooke and smiled before turning away from the mirror and picking her coat up from the bed.

'I'll see you in a little while'.

Peyton nodded and walked out of her room and downstairs to find him standing at the bottom of the stairs, he had changed since he dropped her home only a couple of hours ago

He smiled at her as she came to stand by his side, she looked at Emily, who couldn't help but smile at the two of them, Peyton looked up at Edward who was gazing at her softly.

'You ready?'.

He nodded at her and looked back at Emily.

'We'll see you soon'.

'Yes'.

She said before heading to the stairs as Edward turned to open the front door, she looked at Peyton and winked before heading upstairs.

She followed him out of the house and he walked beside her and opened the car door for her.

'How are you?'.

He asked her as he backed the car out of the drive way, she turned her head slightly and took his hand in her own and raised it to her lips and kissed his hand.

'I'm fine, do I look decent enough to meet your family?'.

'No decent is certainly not the word, you look breathtaking'.

He said his eyes wandering over her appearance.

'Well you have Brooke and Alice to thank for that'.

'No, your beauty is breathtaking, there is nobody to thank for that expect for you'.

'Thank you'.

As they drove along, the scenery of forks began to fade away, houses became further apart until they disappeared and they where heading along a winding road surrounded by forest.

He pulled the car onto a small side road and turned a corner to reveal a four

storey house, she looked at the house in amazement as he got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her.

'What do you think?'.

He asked as she gazed up at the house which seemed to have more windows than walls.

'It's amazing'.

He came to stand in front of her, he didn't need to hear her thoughts to know that she was nervous it was all over her face as she looked up at his home but as he listened to her thoughts the ones she wasn't fighting to keep from him he could she that she was playing all the worst case scenarios through in her mind some of them more humorous than others while some where more serious.

'Don't worry'.

He said to her as he put his arm around her waist and leaned towards her there lips only a few inches apart.

'I can't help but worry'.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and moved back.

'There is nothing to worry about'.

'Easy for you to say'.

Her tone of voice made him smile.

'Peyton, I wouldn't have asked you to come if I thought that there would be something for you to worry about inside, so trust me'.

'I do trust you but I'm still nervous'.

'Is there anything I can do to help your nerves'.

She nodded at him as she touched her lips with her fingers and he smiled at her and leaned forward again capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

He look her hand in his as he led her up the steps to the front door and led her into the house.

'This is incredible, it's so open and light'.

She told him as he took her jacket from her.

'What where you expecting?'.

He asked her and she looked at him.

'I didn't know what to expect but this is beyond anything I could have thought of'.

She looked out of the window and at the surrounding forest.

'This is the one place we don't have to hide who we really are'.

'Thank you for sharing it with me'.

He smiled and kissed her again.

'Come on there waiting for us'.

She smiled and followed him through a long hallway which was lined with different pieces of art until they turned into a large living room to be welcomed by his family everyone of member of his family expect for Alice and Jasper.

'Peyton, it's a pleasure to meet you'.

Esme said warmly as she got up from her seat and walked over to her and Peyton smiled.

'It's nice to meet you too, you have a beautiful home'.

'Thank you, I put a lot of effort into our home'.

'Thank you for inviting me, to dinner'.

'Well, I thought it was about time we got to meet you and your family and you've given us a excuse to use the kitchen and dining room, I hope you like Italian food'.

'I do'.

Esme smiled at her and Peyton couldn't ignore the look she gave Edward or the smile he returned to her.

She turned as Carlisle walked into the room behind them and smiled at Peyton as he touched her arm.

'It's nice to see you again Peyton'.

'It's nice to see you too, Dr Cullen'.

'Carlisle'.

He said with a chuckle which made her laugh.

'Sorry Carlisle'.

She looked over to Emmett and Rosalie, who wasn't looking at her but glaring at Edward, who was meeting her glare straight on but Emmett was looking at her and smirking as walked around Rosalie who didn't move from her spot by the window.

'Blondie, rejected any jocks today'.

He asked her with a huge grin and Esme and Carlisle looked at him in confusion.

'Not today, no'.

'That's good to hear'.

They all had welcomed her expect for Rosalie and Esme looked at her.

'Rosalie don't be rude, say hello to our guest'.

But Rosalie refused to move and instead threw Peyton a icy glare.

'Ignore her, I do'.

She looked at Edward.

'That's right Edward ignore me, ignore the fact that what your doing effects all of us, let's pretend that her knowing what we are isn't dangerous to all of us'.

'I would never tell anybody about you, I promise'.

'She knows that'.

Carlisle told her but apparently Rosalie wasn't in the mood to be pleasant as she walked out of the room and Emmett went after her.

'I'm sorry about her'.

Edward whispered and she shrugged.

'She has every right to be upset'.

Esme nodded at her and then looked at Carlisle.

'We better get back to cooking, I'm sure Edward will keep you entertained'.

Peyton smiled at her as she and Carlisle left the room.

Without a word Edward pulled her lightly to her to his side and kissed her head as he led her towards a flight of stairs.

'How was that for you?'.

He asked as they walked up the staircase.

'With your parents not so bad but Rosalie really doesn't like me'.

'It's not that she has a few issues of her own don't take it personally'.

'I'll try not to'.

As they walked up the steps she paused and looked at the wall.

'Are those graduation caps?'.

She asked looking at him to find him smirking.

'Yeah it's a private joke'.

'That's kind of miserable repeating, high school over and over'.

'Maybe but the younger we start in a place the longer we can stay, come on'.

He continued up the steps with her behind him but she looked back at the caps before catching up with him, they walked down another hallway and along the way he pointed out the bedrooms of his family, where the bathroom was for her benefit, she soon realised that they where now at the top of the house and and she was looking at a closed door his hand on the handle as he opened the door.

'So this is my room'.

She could hear the nervousness in his voice and found it kind of cute that he was nervous showing her his room.

She walked past him and into the room it was bigger than most bedrooms, light filtered into the room from every direction, there was a long sofa pushed up against one side of the room but it didn't take up that much space,a collection of books where scattered over a table, he had a guitar resting against another chair, it was very much a typical boys room but it was more in order than most she turned and looked at his music collection.

'Did you alphabetize your collection?'.

He nodded as he came to stand beside her.

'Yes but I also took your advice and arranged them but genre and sub-genre'.

'You copied my system'.

He smiled at her.

'I didn't think you'd mind'.

She smiled at him as she ran her fingers across the collection, she took a mental note of the album he had which she didn't.

Before turning to look at him.

'I'm impressed and slightly jealous your collection is bigger than mine'.

He chuckled as he picked up the remote for his stereo and pressed play and the familiar sound of music she hadn't heard in years filled the air.

'Clair De Luna, was what my mum used to play me to get me to sleep when I was little'.

She said with a sigh as he reached out and took her hand,she looked down at his hand and then at the smile on his face as he spun her around before pulling her back to him his hand resting lightly on her waist.

'What are we getting in some practice for the school dance or the wedding?'.

'Little of both'.

He said with a small smile as they danced slowly in the centre of his room, she looked up at him to find him smiling down at her before touching her face and brushing his lips against hers.

'Hello Alice'.

He said against her lips and as he pulled back and turned to the door she found Alice standing there with Jasper who smiled at Peyton.

Alice walked into the room, she was used to the moments that they shared and didn't feel uncomfortable at what she was seeing.

'Sorry to interrupt but your family just pulled up'.

'Already how long have we been up here?'.

'We've been up here for a while, we lost track of time, come on'.

He took her hand and they walked back out of the room with Alice and Jasper behind them to find that Carlisle had gone to open the door.

'Alice your like the sister I always wished for'.

Brooke said as she turned her head from Alice's designer filled closet and Alice smiled.

'What about Peyton'.

'Peyton is my sister for life but she will never understand my obsession for clothes the way you do'.

'You must be sad your leaving but I bet you can't wait to get back to your boyfriend'.

Brooke sighed and looked at her.

'If I tell you something do you promise not to tell Peyton, I don't want her to worry'.

'She's your best friend, she's always worrying about you'.

'I know but I really don't want to ruin her happiness right now'.

'Okay, I promise, what's going on?'.

'Me and Lucas, aren't doing so well right now, in front of our friends we seem the same loving couple but when there not around it's a different story all we do is fight at first it was over silly things but lately it's just been getting worse, I know I sound selfish he lost his uncle but there's more to it than that I know there is but I don't want to lose him I love him and I want to make it work but at some point I know it's going to be to much for me and seeing Peyton who struggled to be happy so blissfully happy I want what she has I used to have that and I miss it, I miss what me and Lucas used to have'.

Alice heard the sadness in her voice and went over to her and hugged her, she never saw Brooke in her visions of Peyton and only saw there friendship but Brooke felt like a friend the same way Peyton did and she could see that Brooke needed to be comforted.

'Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt'.

They both turned and looked at Emily and Peyton who was looking at Brooke with concern as she wiped away a tear.

'Brooke what's wrong?'.

'Nothing, Alice just promised to lend me her leather jacket'.

Peyton looked at Alice who nodded.

'I did because I'm so amazing'.

Peyton looked back at Brooke and sighed.

'Okay, dinner's ready'.

'It smells lovely'.

Mary said as sat beside her husband and daughter.

'Thank you, it's my first time cooking Italian'.

Esme replied which caused a chuckle from Emmett and Jasper.

Edward got up from the table and pulled out the chair next to him for Peyton.

'Such a gentlemen'.

'I try my best'.

She didn't feel the same uneasy when he took her hand as it rested on the table and stroked her fingers.

The meal went without a hitch the conversation flowed easily, Carlisle had excused himself after he received a call from work, Edward had left with him for a moment and returned when he sat back down his eyes seemed tense.

He looked at Alice for a moment and then looked at Peyton and the look in his eyes softened.

'Let me help you with the dishes'.

Peyton offered as Esme started to collect the plates.

'Thank you Peyton'.

She replied as Peyton started to collect the remaining plates from the table, Edward smiled at her as she followed Esme into the kitchen.

'Esme the meal was wonderful, you would never know that it was your first time in a kitchen'.

'Well you've brought more happiness into Edward's world than I thought possible, you've brought him to life'.

'I did'.

'Very much so, he may not be my son but I love him like he's my own and I've only wanted him to be happy and now he's with you, I've never seen him so happy and that's all down to you and I'm thankful for you accepting him for who he is, he cares about you so much, I always thought he'd end up alone but now I see that I was so wrong'.

She smiled warmly at Peyton.

'But you must have your concerns'.

Esme looked at her.

'Peyton, that fact that your human doesn't bother me, if you had webbed feet or a third eye, I wouldn't be concerned because Edward trusts you with our secret, I'm just happy to see him so happy, his happiness is my only concern'

'You forgot these'.

Edward said as he walked into the kitchen carrying the glasses.

He put them in the sink before turning to Peyton.

'I have a surprise'.

She kinked her eyebrow as he led her out of the kitchen past the dining room and into the living room and up a flight of stairs and to a room where a large white piano sat in the middle of the room.

He led her to the piano and pulled her down lightly so she sat beside him.

His fingers brushed lightly but precisely against the ivory keys, the music filled the air each note left her mesmerised.

Her ears filled with the captivating melody as it changed into something else it was still soft but the notes where slightly more complex as she listened she could make out the melody of the tune he hummed into her hair only a two nights before when he had shown up in her room when Brooke had gone into Port Angeles with Emily and Alice.

She was so lost in the music that she didn't realise that he had stopped playing and was now staring at her intently.

She looked at him and smiled.

'Did you like it?'.

'It was beautiful did you write that?'.

He nodded.

'I wrote it for you, it seemed only fair after you drew this'.

He pulled a black bonded book from the top of the piano and opened it, there tucked neatly between two pages was the picture she drew of him.

She wasn't even aware that the sketch was missing from her sketch book but it was, she could remember sketching that as if it was only yesterday and all the emotions she felt that day came rushing back to her.

'I've never had someone draw me before I hope your not mad'.

He said softly but she didn't respond but instead looked away from the drawing at into his eyes not saying a word.

'What's wrong?'.

He asked her with concern he couldn't get a clear read on her thoughts and he was worried that he had upset her.

But she still didn't respond but instead smiled at him which confused him more, she hadn't expected to overwhelmed by his small gesture but she was and now he was there sitting next to her and she had never felt more in love than she did in that moment.

She leaned towards him and kissed him which took him by surprise but he kissed her back, feeling the mixed emotions in her kiss.

'I love you'.

The words slipped out of her lips.

'What did you say?',

He asked as if he hadn't heard her properly.

'I love you'.

He exhaled and smiled a smile at her that she had never seen before as he took her in his arms and embraced her.

'You are my world now'.

He told her as his lips brushed against the her jaw, she felt him tuck her hair behind her ear.

'I love you too'.

He whispered softly before kissing her again.

He stood up and took both her hands as he slid open a door which led out to the open space between the house and the surrounding forest, the moon was high in the sky and he looked at her.

While she looked at all the stars in the sky.

'Can I show you one more thing?'.

'You can show me anything'.

He said in a playful voice as he threw her on his back and jumped from the balcony.

'You may want to hold on tight'.

They where soon at the top of the highest tree in the forest, the winding river seemed closer than it did when she was in his house, they sat carefully on a branch, his arm was wrapped securely around her waist while she held his hand that rested on her waist before looking at him.

'Do you come up here a lot'.

'Yes, it's the best way to see the stars'.

'I can see that, your world is so much more than mine'.

'Don't say that your world is just as brilliant as mine'.

He looked down and found her looking at him.

'Maybe I should learn to appreciate it more, in fact I think I already am'.

He traced the features of her face with his hand and she kissed his palm as he traced the curve of her lips.

'You have no idea, how long I've waited for you, I would have waited forever for you'.

She felt tears in her eyes and he stroked a stray tear as it rolled down her cheek.

'I've never felt this way before,you make me feel so special and I'm not used to this feeling but I love you there is no argument there, I've been in love with you for a while'.

'Then why didn't you tell me'.

'I don't know Peyton Sawyer and love don't usually share the same company until now'.

'But you and Lucas'.

'Me and Lucas never had anything expect a connection, what I felt for him is nothing compared to what we have right now'.

'Peyton Sawyer, you are a rare creature, your captivating but still so much mystery I find it hard to believe that nobody has loved you before'.

'It wouldn't matter I only want one person to love me'.

**Sorry for the delay in the chapters, this story only has 10 more chapters before it ends and I will begin the next part in the story.**


	11. Consider This

**Consider This**

_They stood outside the house hugging, the week had gone by so fast and now Brooke was heading back to Tree Hill._

_'I'm going to miss you B. Davis'._

_Peyton said to Brooke who nodded_

_'I'm going to miss you, too but your coming to Naley's wedding so I'll see you soon, I mean summer break isn't that far away'._

_'I know but I'm going to miss having my best friend here'._

_'I miss having you in Tree Hill but you've got the life you always wanted here with the boy who loves you'._

_'You have that too with Lucas'._

_'Yeah I do'._

_She looked at the car that pulled up and at her parents who stared at them and then she looked at Alice and Edward._

_Alice hugged her and smiled._

_'It was nice meeting you Brooke'._

_'You too, continue being a good friend to her'._

_Alice nodded as Edward looked at Peyton and then looked at Brooke._

_'Edward, you take care of her'._

_'I will, you have a safe flight'._

_Brooke nodded and then looked at Peyton._

_'See you soon'._

_Peyton nodded as they hugged once more and then smiled at Brooke as she let her go._

_'Call me when you get home'._

_'I will, I'm going to miss you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer'._

_'I'm going to miss you Brooke Penelope Davis'._

_They hugged again before Brooke turned to get into the car._

_Alice and Edward they both waved at Brooke as she looked back at them, while Peyton smiled at her as the car pulled away and disappeared into the distance, she blinked back the tears as she turned to look at Edward and Alice._

_'You'll see her sooner than you think'._

_She nodded and smiled._

_'I know'._

She opened her eyes to the muted light that filled her room, she looked down at the hand draped over her waist and she stroked his fingers as he kissed her hair and she turned to look at him

'You went home'.

Her hand touched the fresh grey t-shirt and he nodded.

'Yes, the house is empty'.

'What time is it?'.

'A little after 10'.

'We're late'.

'Yes but you need the rest you tossed and turned a lot during the night'.

She didn't remember that she thought she had slept a peaceful sleep but apparently that wasn't the case.

'I did'.

'Yes, at certain points you said my name but it wasn't how you usually say it you sounded scared'.

'I didn't dream last night, well I did but it was about Brooke it was like she never left'.

As she said Brooke's name her voice changed.

'It's okay to be sad and miss her'.

'I know but she has a life in Tree Hill and I have my life here with you'.

'I understand but if it's okay for you to be sad and if you want to be sad I won't stop you'.

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, she moved to get up but he caught her hand and she looked at him as he smiled at her.

'Wait for me'.

'Always'.

He let go of her hand and watched as she moved around the room as she gathered her things together and then disappeared into the bathroom.

While the warm water ran down her body, a unusual feeling passed through her, something she had never felt before but it felt almost to familiar.

She returned to her room fully dressed, he had made her made and was now sitting on top of the covers reading the back of a cure album, he watched her as she sat down at her vanity.

Even while she did the typical things of a human teenage girl, he still found himself completely fascinated by her, every little thing she did intrigued him and there was just something about her sadness that made her more beautiful, he knew that Brooke leaving was really upsetting her, he didn't need to be able to read her mind to know that he just know it the sadness entered her eyes the moment that Brooke disappeared from her sight.

As he watched her, he heard her take a sharp intake of breath as her hands went to her head.

He got up and came to her side as she gasped in pain her eyes closed tight while voices and images flashed into her head.

'Peyton'.

She focused on his voice as the images and the voices disappeared but the pain remained, she opened her eyes slowly and focused on his face.

She was shaking as he placed his hand on her leg.

'It's nothing just a headache'.

'Your in pain'.

'I'll take some painkillers, it will pass,I told you it happens from time to time'.

She could read the concern written all over his face and she placed both her hands on his face as she leaned into kiss him.

'You have no need to be worried, I'm fine'.

By time they arrived at school just as classes had ended and everyone was heading to lunch, they blended in easily with the crowd of students.

As they walked past a classroom Alice appeared in the doorway and threw Edward a look that Peyton didn't notice, he nodded at her before looking at Peyton.

'I'll meet you in there'.

She looked at him and nodded at him before walking away.

He watched her leave his view of sight before turning up a flight of stairs to find Alice rocking from side to side.

'What have you seen?'.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

'There killing locals now, keep her close'.

She picked at the crust of her pizza before getting up and walking to the trash can and throwing her uneaten lunch away and walking out of the cafeteria but out into the pouring rain.

As she walked she spotted Emily running to her car and ran towards her.

'Emily'.

Emily stopped and looked at Peyton with sadness in her eyes.

'What's happened?'.

Peyton asked as she came to stand in front of her cousin.

'A good friend of Jim's, Chris Smith was killed out at the mill, out near the river'.

'I'm so sorry, do you know what happened?'.

'They saying animal attack but what kind of animal would come out from the forest to kill, it doesn't make sense'.

Peyton hugged Emily

'I'm going to meet my mum, she's with his family his wife had a new baby just four months ago, they don't deserve this'.

'Nobody does, tell his family I'm sorry for there lose'.

'I will'.

Emily got into her car and drove away.

She turned round and found Edward watching her from the steps, she turned and walk towards him, his face serious and his eyes guarded.

'It's cold out here, what are you doing?'.

Even his voice was darker.

'I needed fresh air, my head started to hurt, I'm sorry'.

'It's not safe for you to be on your own'.

He reminded her as if she didn't know that her safety was one of his main concerns especially now when there where other vampires out there killing innocent people.

She didn't respond but walked inside with him and towards her locker the bell was going to go soon, she opened her locker and he watched her take out her textbooks for her next classes.

Her silence worried him, had he upset her he wasn't sure, she wasn't letting him in.

'I don't mean to upset you but your my number one priority, I need to know that your safe'.

She turned her head and looked at him.

'You haven't upset me, it's the killings are getting closer to Forks'.

'Hopefully, they'll move on soon, they are nomads by nature they don't stay in one place for long but until I'm sure they've gone I don't want you to do anything alone, promise me'.

'I promise'.

She smiled as she kissed her forehead.

Her last classes had really taken her energy out of her especially her gym class and it didn't help that her head had continued to pound through the day.

She walked into the biology lab, she was surprised to find Jessica and Lauren in her classroom who looked at her before turning there gaze back to Edward who was sitting at there desk, she walked over to him and dropped her bag on the floor.

'How's the headache?'.

'It comes and goes'.

She looked over her shoulder at Lauren and Jessica.

'Why are they in here?'.

She asked in a tone that made him chuckle.

'There teachers not in so they have to join our class for today'.

'Great, I think my headache just got worse'.

He glanced at them and then towards the door where the teacher pushed a TV unit into the middle of the classroom.

The whole class started to chatter amongst themselves as they moved there seats closer to the front of the room but most stayed at there desks as the lights where turned out and the opening title of the DVD came on the screen, she felt his eyes on her face as she rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes.

The DVD may have been a blessing to most students who didn't want to work during that hour but for her it was anything but that as her head started to pound again.

The same familiar feeling returned as the pain became unbearable for her, she dug her nails into her arm holding back the scream that built in her throat.

Edward looked away from the screen and down at her, as her body started to tremble, he looked around the room to find that nobody was looking at them and gently nudged her.

'Peyton, open your eyes'.

She could hear his voice but it sounded so distant, she tried to fight against the pain and open her eyes.

Her shaking became more intense and he touched her shoulder trying to calm her down.

'Open your eyes'.

He whispered, she gasped and turned her head to look at him, a thin layer of sweat on her forehead.

Her movement caught the teachers attention who walked over to them and looked at her.

'Are you feeling okay?'.

He asked leaning down to look into her eyes.

'No, I need fresh air'.

'Edward take her outside'.

Edward nodded as he gathered up there things and started to help her to her feet but as she stood up she felt herself sway and her legs gave out underneath her as everything around her went into darkness.

As a image she had seen weeks ago burst into her head.

_They watched her closely from the darkness of the shadows, they watched her every movement, never leaving her._

She felt herself laying down on something that felt softer than a school nurses bed, she turned on her side and opened her eyes to find herself looking out of a huge window into the surrounding forest.

'Water'.

She turned and looked at Edward who was holding a glass of water out to her.

'Thank you'.

She said as she sat up slowly and took a sip from the glass the coldness of the water felt good on her throat.

'The last thing I remember was being in biology, what am I doing here?'.

He sat down on the sofa beside her and touched her face.

'You really scared me back then and I'm not easily scared, talk to me'.

'I hate making you worry'.

He took both of her hands.

'When you told me you loved me I told you that your my world now, I'm always going to worry about you'.

'I know but I don't understand what's going on with me, any-more than you do but I'm scared too, I don't know what's happening to me and I'm scared'.

He put his arms around her and held her close to his chest.

'Nothing is going to hurt you, I'm going to protect you'.

'You can't protect me all the time, you need to hunt, your eyes are so dark when was the last time you hunted'.

She asked looking up at him.

'I hunted just before Brooke visited'.

'Edward, you need to hunt you can't starve yourself just to keep me safe'.

He knew she was right, he was starving and having her so close to him was a struggle but he was resisting her as hard as he possibly could but it was hard when she smelled so good at that moment.

He turned his attention away from her smell and back to her.

'If I leave to go hunting, I'm not leaving you unprotected'.

'Deal, but for now can you lay with me'.

He nodded as she moved more into the sofa letting him lay down beside her, he pulled a blanket from the floor and lay it over her, she turned and rested her head on his chest.

'Okay, Em'.

She closed her cell phone and looked at him as he gazed at the road.

'How's Jim?'.

'He lost a friend today, he's not doing so well Emily said they'll be on there way home pretty soon'.

'Well Alice won't be long'.

'I'm not planning to leave the house,I'm going to jump in the bath and try and get some sleep'.

'Well me and Emmett are only going past the border into Canada, I should be back soon'.

'Take your time, you need to feed just like I need to rest'.

'Fine I'll be back on Wednesday'.

'That's better'.

She said with a sweet smile as he pulled up in front of her house.

'Thank you for taking care of me and tell Carlisle thank you for these'.

She shook the small bottle of painkillers at him which made him smile.

'I'll tell him, now straight inside for you'.

'Yes, sir'.

She leaned across the small space between them and kissed him, letting her hands tangle in his hair as he pulled her slightly closer but suddenly his lips went rigid against hers and she pulled back and looked at him as his eyes narrowed and his jaw went tight.

'What'.

She asked looking around the only thing she could see was headlights approaching

'Nothing, just a complication I'll see you on Wednesday'.

He gave her a quick kiss and smiled at her.

'I love you'.

He said as she turned to get out the car and she nodded at him.

'Me, too'.

He watched her run up to the dryness of the porch and then pulled out of the drive way and turned the car around before disappearing.

She stepped inside and hung her jacket up on it's peg, before going into the living room, as she went to sit down the door knocked and she stood up and went to answer it and was surprised to find Jacob standing there with a man who she guessed was his father in a wheelchair.

'Hi Peyton, this is my dad Billy'.

Jacob said with a wide smile which she returned and smiled at Billy who smiled back at her.

'Come in it's horrible out there'.

She stepped aside as his Billy wheeled himself inside the house and into the living room.

She closed the front door and went to join them.

'Are you two hungry I think there's pizza left from last night if your interested'.

'Pizza sounds good'.

Jacob replied and she chuckled at him.

'Well, I know your not a guest in this house so help yourself'.

'I'll do that'.

Jacob got up from his spot and disappeared out of the living room, leaving Peyton with Billy.

'It's nice to finally meet you Peyton, I've heard a lot about you from Emily and Jim he thinks of you as family'.

'He is my family, he's great'.

Billy smiled at her.

'Was that Edward Cullen, that I saw leaving here?'.

She felt her breath catch in her throat, this was the complication how did she not see that there was bad blood between the Cullen's and the Quileutes.

'Yes that was he was dropping me home'.

'So your friends?'.

She didn't know how to answer the question without saying something she wasn't.

'Yes we're friends his family has been very welcoming to me, they invited us over for dinner on Friday, it was lovely evening'.

'Of course. It's such a tragedy about these killings, what kind of animal would kills so viciously'.

He said his eyes narrowing as if to judge her reaction but she kept her composure and sighed.

'I don't know but your right it's a tragedy'.

She looked up from him as Emily's car pulled up in the driveway.

'If you'll excuse me'.

She went to open the front door as Emily came under the porch key's in hand ready to open the door.

'Thanks'.

She said softly as she stepped inside as Jacob came out of the kitchen.

'Hey Em'.

He put his arms out to her and hugged her, Peyton looked at the two of them and smiled, there friendship was so pure it reminded her of Lucas's friendship with Haley.

'We heard about Chris, we just wanted to see how you all where doing?'.

He said to Emily once she was seated in the living room.

'Thanks, but I'm okay Jim isn't doing so well, he's going to stay up at the Smith's for the night and my mum is still there cooking for them, it's her way of helping but she'll back later tonight'.

Jacob looked at his dad and then back at Emily.

'We should get going on then, rains coming down pretty hard out there'.

'Okay, thanks for coming out Jacob and you Billy, I'll tell him when he comes home'.

'Thanks, you take care of yourself out there,both of you'.

Billy's dark eyes went in Peyton's direction who smiled before looking back at Emily who got out of her seat.

'Let me get the door for you'.

She walked over to Billy's wheelchair and pushed it to out of the room.

'Really thanks for coming out, your one of Emily's closest friends, she needs you right now, the whole family does'.

'Chris was a good guy, he used to come down to the reservation and play baseball with me when I was younger'.

'He sounds like he was a good guy'.

'One of the best, listen I'm sorry if my dad said anything weird to you about your friendship with the cullens, he heard about what happened on the beach'.

'Of course, well he didn't say anything too weird, so there is nothing to apologise for'.

'Cool, well you know the next time Emily comes down to the reservation you should come too'.

'I may take you up on that especially with Summer break coming up'.

She followed him out to the front door, where Emily and Billy where waiting.

He smiled at Emily and hugged her once more before pushing his dad out of the house and pushing him towards where their car was parked.

'Hey Jacob, Congratulation on passing your test'.

Emily called out to him through the rain and he laughed.

'Well I thought it was about time, I'll see you'.

He called back to her as he helped his dad into the dryness of the passenger seat, before putting the wheelchair in the back of the car and running round to the driver's side.

The girls waved at the car as it pulled away and then turned to go back inside.

Emily flopped back on her bed while Peyton leaned in the doorway.

'So we know how my day's been, please tell me yours went a lot better than mine'.

Peyton laughed and looked at her as she flopped down on the bed beside her.

'Let's just say my day, could have been better'.


	12. Next To Normal

**Next To Normal**

With everything that was going on in the Harris household, the last thing Peyton wanted was news of her passing out to reach her family and she had made Alice promise that she wouldn't mention a word to Emily but there was one avenue she never counted on and that would be Lauren's gossiping mother, who ran into Mary while she was out grocery shopping and had asked her how Peyton was feeling after she fainted in class and even decided to ask if maybe it was possible that Peyton may be with child.

But now thanks to Lauren's mum dropping her in it, Peyton hadn't attended school since Monday and was starting to climb the walls of the house she had been contained to, she had been to the hospital with Mary just to clear her mind and of all the doctors to see her it would be Carlisle who was slightly amused by the situation especially when Mary asked him why she hadn't seen Edward in the last couple of days.

But Carlisle was able to put Mary's mind at rest, telling her that Peyton wasn't pregnant but that she was suffering from exhaustion and that she needed rest and she wasn't one to argue with him, she was exhausted but soon the exhaustion turned into boredom and now she was alone in the house again Alice had shown up (pretended to show up) in the morning to pick up Emily for school and now the both of them where on a school trip for the junior English class, Jim was still out at the Smith house and Mary was snowed under at work, which means she wouldn't be seeing her until at least 8 that evening around the same time Emily would be home.

She had dressed herself in ripped jeans and a plaid shirt before going downstairs and making herself breakfast and retreated back to her room, flicked aimlessly through the rubbish that was morning television before pulling the duvet back over her head and falling back to sleep only to wake up three hours later and found herself looking at her ceiling with nothing better to do.

If it was possible she would have sworn the walls where closing in on her.

She tried to make herself busy by organising her music on her laptop, replying to a countless amount of emails from Tree Hill, she had even sent her dad a long overdue email filling him in on Edward and Brooke's visit, but even that wasn't enough to cure her boredom after spending the last 3 days away from civilisation, she was pretty sure she was going to lose her mind soon, she picked up her phone checking for a missed call or a text message but the last message he had sent was from three days before.

_Be Safe_

_E_

The sound of her clock ticking, was getting on her last nerve as she sat up and threw a cushion at it knocking it to the floor, she sighed at her success and then lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

She sat up and reached for her iPod and headphones, shoving them into her ears and skimming through her tracks before pressing play and pushing back the duvet before letting her bare feet touch the floor as she got and headed downstairs in search of something to snack on, her head moving to the music.

She rummaged through the cupboards before returning upstairs with a box of cookies and a bag of popcorn in her hand, she walked into her room and opened the box of cookies and lay back on her bed, tapping her feet against the bed.

She closed her eyes and let the music transport her to a world away from boredom.

A touch as light as air passed over her arm and she turned her head and looked at him, he was back after three long days and she just smiled at him.

'Finally'.

She smiled into his molten butterscotch eyes as he smiled back at her as she took out her headphones.

'Sorry I took so long but you said take your time so I did'.

'Thanks for the memo, I expected you back yesterday, you have no idea how bored I've been, Mary found I fainted and has kept me from school, I need to get out of this house before I go crazy, you know she even thought I was pregnant?'.

He laughed and looked at her

'It's not funny it was worse when she pestered Carlisle about you'.

'I'm back now, so the questions will stop'.

She turned on her side and looked at his face, she wasn't immune to his inhuman beauty and didn't think she ever would be.

'Look I know you've been bored but Carlisle told me that your exhausted so rest is really what you need right now'.

'I need rest, I won't disagree with that but I'm bored of staring at the same walls all the time I need freedom'.

'Your not exactly trapped you could leave if you wanted too'.

'No, I made you a promise that I wouldn't go anywhere without Vampire Protection and Alice isn't here so I can't leave'.

He chuckled.

'I'm glad you kept your promise and now I'm back you can leave but first I wanted to ask you something'.

'No, no promises can we pretend that your not a vampire and I'm not a confused teenage witch and just be a boy and girl in love, please'.

He stroked her cheek, softly.

'What made you think I was going to make you promise me something, I came here with a very simple request'.

'I'm always promising you something and it's usually in regards to my safety and I love you for wanting to keep me safe but I really need a normal day'.

'That I can give you once you answer my question'.

'Fine'.

Her tone made him laugh and she glared at him which only made him laugh again.

'Prom's coming up?'.

'I'm very aware of that, I thought that's what we where practicing in your room, well from Prom and Haley and Nathan's wedding'.

'Well, yes we where practising but I never officially asked you and in the moment of being normal'.

He pulled out two tickets from his back pocket and held them in front of her.

'Peyton, will you go to Prom with me?'.

She looked at the tickets and then at him.

'I have to check my diary'.

She said with a smirk

'Really, who do you have plans?'.

'Well nobody but a girl is entitled to change her mind'.

He rolled his eyes at her comment as she smiled at him before pulling the tickets from his hand and closing the small gap between them her green eyes locking with his warm honey eyes.

'I'll go to prom with you'.

Her hand touching the cool,smooth skin of his cheek as she kissed him.

'You better hope I'm not on house arrest from prom'.

'Yes, I'll go to prom with you, that is if I'm not on house arrest for the next four weeks'.

'I doubt you will be'.

She shrugged as she stroked his cheek.

'Let's get out of here, maybe go to Seattle'.

She nodded as she sat up.

'Seattle sounds good, just let me change'.

'You don't need to change, you look perfect'.

'Fine just let me grab a jacket'.

That was how she was sprung from her room and was now on the road with the wind in her hair, the boy she loved beside her as he drove them away from forks, she got what she wished for they where going to a be a normal couple away into the bustle of Seattle.

There was a reason that he had chosen Seattle it had everything she loved it was full of art and music.

He looked at her, she had never looked better even though she complained about being trapped in her house for the last three days, it had done her the world of good to rest and it was obvious from the sparkle in her eyes to the glow of her cheeks.

They walked the streets, a young couple in love hand in hand, sharing soft kisses in the middle of the street as they looked in various windows, without the looks of people nobody knew who they where and had no interest them.

They browsed museums and watched street performers, without a care in the world.

'I could get used to this'.

She said as she took a sip of her vanilla milkshake and he smiled at her looking up from the book she had bought him.

'I'm glad your having a good time'.

'I'm have the best time, thank you for agreeing to be normal with me'.

'Any-time'.

He leaned across the table and kissed her.

'Young love'.

They both turned and looked at a couple in there late sixties that smiled at them.

'You two remind, us of ourselves back when we're young teenagers in love'.

The lady said smiling at them.

'How long have you two been together'.

Peyton asked while Edward watched her and played with the ring on her finger.

'40 years, 40 wonderful years'.

Edward looked at the women and smiled and then looked at Peyton.

'You two must work very hard to keep your relationship strong'.

The man chuckled.

'That's what people think that you have to work at relationships but it's not true, love is a key part but understanding is the second part of keeping a relationship going for so long, you need to be able to understand what the other person wants, it all comes down to love and understanding that's the foundation of any relationship'.

Edward nodded in agreement as he caught her eye.

After he treated her to dinner, they headed back outside,he put his arm over her shoulder and she held his hand.

'Thank for jail breaking me from my room, I forgot what fresh air felt like'.

'I was happy to do it, your right we do need to take a step back and try and be like every other couple even though, we're not exactly normal'.

'True but when we get the opportunity we should just try it, days like these are worth it'.

'Well we can be normal at Prom and at your friends wedding'.

'Bring on the summer, I can't wait to show you around Tree Hill at night obviously'.

He chuckled

'Obviously, I can't wait to see the town that you grew up in'.

'You know that couple got me thinking about us and where we'll be in 40 years from now?'.

'Where do you think we'll be?'.

'I don't know, maybe we should ask Alice?'.

She said in a light tone but he didn't respond.

'Sorry, I forgot you don't like talking about her gift'.

'It's not that sometimes I just don't like what she sees that's all'.

'Like me coming here'.

'Everything but that her seeing you is one of the best things that happened to me'.

They arrived back at the house just before 6, the house was still empty, her laughter broke through the silence, it was amazing how the sound of her laughter effected him, she was laughing after he tried to make a joke but humour wasn't exactly his strong point which she pointed out and continued to laugh at as she pressed the answering machine to check for new messages but there where none.

'Expecting a message from anyone special?'.

He asked her as she put her hand in the back pocket of her jeans and shrugged.

'Just by stand by boyfriend for when my real boyfriend's out of town'.

He rolled his eyes.

'He must be out of town too, if he's not leaving you messages'.

'Well I wasn't that into him anyway'.

She said with a laugh as she started to walk upstairs to her room as they headed up the stairs the front door opened and she froze on the steps.

'You are so busted Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer'.

She turned and glared at Emily and Alice who stood there laughing at her expression while Edward smirked.

'You know my parents have a strict no boys in the room policy but for Edward I'll make the exception, hey Edward'.

'Emily,Alice'.

'Hi, looks like you two had fun'.

'Alice, today was the first day I was allowed to leave my room in 72 hours of course I had fun, did I miss anything interesting'.

'Not really, you know just a bunch of conversations about your future but then again I already know how you feel about college'.

Edward looked at her but didn't speak as Emily's phone started to ring, she looked down at the caller I.D before answering the call.

'Hi Mum, yeah I just got in'.

She rolled her eyes as she walked away with the phone still at her ear, Alice looked at the two of them and smiled.

'So now your back can I go back home and spend time with Jasper'.

'Yes,Alice thank you for keeping this one out of trouble'.

'Please, she was no trouble at all, apart from refusing to let me give her a makeover but apart from that she was as good as gold'.

'I told you there was no part you doing a makeover on me, when I wasn't likely to leave the house'.

'You let the house today and in ripped jeans'.

Alice commented with a deep sigh.

'Alice, here's the deal when it's time for prom you can pick my prom dress, does that make up for me refusing the makeover and wearing ripped jeans out of the house'.

A bright smile stretched over Alice's beautiful face and her eyes sparkled with possibilities.

'Yes'.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm as Emily appeared with out her phone and looked at Edward.

'That was my mum, she's on her way home, so you better leave before she returns and loses the plot'.

Edward nodded and looked at Peyton.

'I'll try and see you tomorrow'.

'I'm likely to still be under house arrest, so I'll be here'.

She walked downstairs and followed him and Alice to his car, Alice got in the car while they stood facing each other.

'I'll come back later'.

'Well like I said I'll be here, I'll call you when you can come back'.

He kissed her cheek and nodded as he slipped into the car and opened the window to smile at her.

'I'll be waiting for that call'.

She smiled and waved at Alice.

'Thanks for keeping me company'.

'Next time, we do makeovers'.

Peyton rolled her eyes and waved at them before turning and heading back into the house, Emily had gone to her room so Peyton picked up her bag and headed up to her room.

After pretending to Mary that she hadn't left the house with a little help from Emily who had added dishes to the sink just before Mary came home.

'Have you spoken to Jim today?'.

Emily asked her mother as her and Peyton sat at the kitchen counter and flicked through the pages of the magazine.

'Yes, he's coming home tomorrow, he was helping Julia with the funeral arrangements'.

Emily and Peyton went silent as Mary turned to face them.

'When is the funeral?'.

'Saturday, I think Chris would have liked it if you came'.

Emily nodded at her mother.

'Of course, I'll be there'.

Mary looked at Peyton who hadn't spoken.

'Peyton are you okay?'.

'I'm fine, do you mind I'm not actually that hungry I think I may go have a bath and then go back to bed'.

'Go ahead'.

Peyton got out of her seat and headed to the stairs but turned around when Mary came after her.

'I know that all this talk of funerals must reminded you of your losses and I'm sorry'.

'Don't be death is a part of life, I know that more than anyone but you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm just want to lie in bed and watch a movie'.

'You know that if you ever want to talk about Anna or Ellie, I'm hear'.

'I know'.

Peyton embraced her aunt before heading up to her room and headed straight into the shower.

She returned from the bathroom in a oversized rolling stones t-shirt and black shorts, she turned on her television and turned it off again finding nothing to watch, she picked up a photo album and opened it and looked at each individual picture remembering each memory that the picture held, they weren't pictures of her friends but picture of her and her mum, she hadn't really thought about Anne or Ellie in a while had found herself focusing more on herself and she felt guilty almost like she was letting her memories with both of them fade, she still needed her mother and wondered what they would both think of her now falling in love with a vampire isn't exactly what any mother has in mind for there child.

She wondered if Anna would be proud of the choice she's making and the young women she was becoming.

With Ellie she thought about all the time she wasted pushing her away instead of letting her in, she had wasted the opportunity to learn the true nature of the gift she would receive when she turned 18.

There where so many questions she had for both of them but they where questions that would remain unanswered.

She wasn't even sure at what point she had fallen asleep but when she opened her eyes, her room was in almost complete darkness apart from the glow of her lamp that filled the room, the album was still resting in front of her.

She turned and looked at the clock before reaching for her phone and sending a message.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face and returned to her room pulling back the duvet and climbed into bed.

'I hope you weren't planning to fall asleep before your goodnight kiss'.

She sighed as she felt him slip underneath the covers and lay down beside her, his eyes caught the open photo album and he leaned on his side and rested his head on her shoulder as he stroked her hair.

'Is everything okay?'.

'Yeah, Mary was talking about Chris Smith's funeral it got me thinking about my mums, I haven't thought about them in a while'.

'It made you sad?'.

'No, not sad just made me think about what all the questions I still have for them, it's silly really'.

'No, I think about my real parents from time to time, it's only human'.

'Your not human, remember'.

She felt him chuckle.

'Well what can I say since you've come into my life, I've found myself thinking about a lot of things that I haven't thought about in a long time and my parents just happen to be one of them'.

'It's nice to know we have that in common'.

'Bonding over are loss, that isn't exactly normal'.

She shifted and turned to look at him there heads resting on her pillow, his cool breath on her face.

'I wish thinking, what's so great about normal I like that we're different'.

'Different is a nice way to describe it'.

'Today was exactly what I needed but normal really isn't for me, I tried normal once, it wasn't all it's cracked up to be, so I'll take today and remember is as the day you and I were able to just be together without all the gossip and the stares'.

'We didn't just have today, we have tomorrow and the next day and the day after that everyday that we are together is a day to remember'

'We have all the time in the world'.

She said her voice soft as her eyes fluttered between consciousness and sleep, she smiled at him as she took his hand that rested on the pillow and held it in her own as her eyes closed softly and her breathing slowed as she drifted to sleep keeping hold of his hand.

He brushed his cool lips against the back of her hand and a small small appeared on her lips.

**The next chapter is going to set the drama in motion and will include a baseball game, the nomads, a trip to Tree Hill and a run in between one broody blonde and another broody blonde.**


	13. The Games We Play

**The Games We Play**

A loud crack of thunder the air, the sky was alive with lightening as the rain pelted against the ground and ran down the windows.

These are the sounds that she could hear as she lay on her bed.

She looked up at the window and looked out at the sky which was a eerie shade of grey and purple.

The storm was only supposed to be passing through but it was still around.

She looked back down at her English paper and tapped her pen against her bed before she turned to a blank page and started to write.

The storm seemed to be her inspiration that made her able to write about the dark themes in literature.

This wasn't exactly how she planned to spend her Friday afternoon doing homework but she had been so been with Edward that her school work was starting to suffer, she hadn't seen him outside of school since Tuesday evening.

She heard her phone ringing and sat up and picked it up, smiling at the caller I.D.

'Hello'.

'I thought you promised not to distract me from my homework'.

She said with a smile.

'I did, but I also know that you will be finished in a hour'.

'You really shouldn't use Alice to check up on me, it's not exactly fair'.

'I know but if I told you I missed you would that make it any better'.

'Maybe but then I miss you too, is that why you called me?'.

'No, I called you because I want to invite you to watch a baseball game'.

'Vampires enjoy the American past time, who knew'.

'Yes we do but when I say watch I mean watch my family and myself'.

'I didn't know you played baseball are you any good?'.

'You'll find out if you agree to come'.

'Fine, let me finish my essay and get dressed'.

She was pulling on her boots, when there was a tapping at her door and Jim stuck his head round and smiled at her.

'Are you going out?'.

He asked her and she nodded.

'Yeah, Edward wants to me to watch a baseball game with him'.

'I didn't know, you liked baseball'.

'I'm not the biggest fan but me and Edward agreed not to see each other for a while and I miss him'.

'Well, it's nice that you have Edward, he's a good kid and I'm happy that your so settled here'.

The sound of a car pulling up into the drive way distracted her and Jim smiled.

'I'll go get the door'.

Jim headed to out downstairs and opened the door to Edward.

'Come in, Edward'.

Jim said stepping aside to let him inside.

'Thanks, Jim how are you?'.

Edward asked politely as they headed into the living room.

'I'm very well, so you and Peyton are watching baseball'.

'Yes'.

'I've never got Mary to watch a game with me and we've been married for 10 years, what's your secret'.

'No secret, I asked and she agreed'.

'Well, that's a good thing'.

He said turning his head as Peyton appeared in the door way

'Hi'.

'Good Afternoon'.

Jim looked at them both and sighed.

'Well you two better be off, don't be home late'.

'I'll have her back at a respectable hour'.

'That's what I like to here, you two have a good time'.

As Peyton walked out of the house, it was then she noticed that he wasn't driving his car but Emmett's Jeep.

'Thinking about getting a upgrade on your car'.

She asked as he followed her round to the passenger side, opening the door and taking her hand to help her get into the enormous car.

'No, upgrade'.

He replied as he closed the door and walked round to the driver's side and got into the car, he looked at her and made a face.

'What?'.

'You may want to put your seatbelt on'.

'Why, I've never put it on before'.

He sighed and then leaned across and reached for the seatbelt, pausing as he leaned into kiss her and slipping the seatbelt into place, his lips never leaving hers.

As he moved back she spotted a car pulling up behind them and how still Edward suddenly went in his seat as he turned the key, bringing the engine to life,he turned the car around and Peyton found herself looking at Billy and Jacob, Jacob waved and a smiled at her which she returned but Billy looked at her with a look of disapproval and anger, she turned her head and focused on the road.

'So why exactly are you and your family playing baseball today?'.

She asked as they walked hand in hand, she could hear Emmett's laughter from where they where as rain lightly feel.

'The storm, is the only time we really get to play, I'm really glad your here'.

'Me too'.

'A word of warning we can get very competitive'.

'I know competitive'.

'There you are'.

Peyton smiled as Alice skipped towards them and took Peyton's hand practically pulling her towards the rest of the Cullen's.

Esme smiled at her as Alice came to a stop.

'Peyton, I'm glad that your here, you can keep an eye on them with me'.

'Right, I heard they can be very competitive but I didn't know that they cheated'.

'We don't cheat'.

Emmett commented winking at Peyton while throwing a ball between his hands.

'I know you cheat'.

Esme said with a light laugh as she and Peyton came to stand on the edge of the field.

'I hope I get my own personal cheer'.

Edward whispered playfully.

'Don't count on it'.

She watched as they all took their positions on the field and then all looked at Alice who was standing completely still with a smirk playing on her lips.

A loud crack of lightening, followed by the rumbling thunder filled the air as Alice opened her eyes.

'It's time'.

In a move so fast, that it reminded her of a cobra striking it's pry the ball flew out of Alice's hand, it cut through the air like a blur, Peyton wasn't even sure what was happening until Rosalie swung the bat connecting with the ball, the sound resembled that of the thunder and she understood why the cullens needed the coverage of the storm to play.

'Home run'.

She said as Rosalie blurred through bases and Esem shook her head.

'I wouldn't be to sure of that'.

As Jasper held his hands out and the ball came flying into his gloved hand and Edward appeared from the forest.

She continued to watch the game in front of her completely amazed at how much of normal family they seemed played the game.

She watched as they jeered at each other when someone was caught out, she did lose track of the game as it was almost to hard to keep with but she tried and found herself cheering Edward on which seemed to make him more competitive as he seemed to be playing that little bit harder to impress her.

Emmett was up to bat, when Alice suddenly went to still even for her and Edward was looking at her, his eyes narrowed and then his eyes flashed towards Peyton and then he was suddenly by her side.

'What is it?'.

She asked but he put his finger to her lips to silence her.

'What is going on?'.

The others had gathered around as Alice and Edward seemed to be locked in there silent conversation.

The nomads, they heard are game and now they've changed path'.

'How long do we have'.

'They will be here in the next minute or so'.

Alice said her eyes open and she was also looking at Peyton, the others eyes went to the forest as they listened to sound of the nomads.

'Take your hair down'.

Edward whispered as he put his arm protectively around her waist, she loosened her hair from it's messy ponytail and looked at him and then at the forest as Emmett's stance changed and they appeared from the forest.

Her eyes went from each of them, it was easy for her to spot their differences to the cullens, they moved liked predators almost like they where stalking for their pry.

Their was three of them two men and the other a women, something about her made Peyton slightly uneasy but she couldn't turn into a run as Edward was holding her tightly which meant she couldn't go any where so instead she just stood as still as she possibly could until they came to a stop a few feet away from them.

'I thought we heard a game'.

One of the men asked his voice was distinctly French, he flashed a friendly smile at them, his eyes a deep shade of blood just like the two beside him.

'I'm Laurent, this is Victoria and James'.

He said pointing to the other two.

'I'm Carlisle and this is my family, I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused a problem for us'.

'Our apologises, we didn't know that the territory had been claimed'.

'We maintain a permanent residence here'

'Really?'.

Laurent seemed amazed by this statement.

'Well we won't be causing any more problems for you, we are just passing through'.

James eyes where very vigilant as he eyed each member of the Cullen family, his eyes lingered on her for a while, she wasn't looking up but down so that her eyes appeared darker and then he looked at Edward.

'So, do you have any room for some more players'.

Laurent asked his eyes flashing at James who had relaxed his gaze.

'Of course, some of us where leaving you can take their place,Edward,Peyton and Alice why don't you get going'.

Carlisle said looking at Edward who nodded Alice was already standing on the other side of Peyton.

As they all turned to leave something happened, a soft breeze blew threw the field, ruffling her hair

'You brought a snack?'.

James voice was clear to her as she heard him inhale and then she was pushed back by Edward who placed himself in front of her.

A warning growl, came deep from his throat as he lowered himself into crouch as did James, whose eyes where on Peyton as she stood behind Alice.

'A human?'.

Laurent asked astonished as he looked at Peyton who was really considering to start running.

'She's with us'.

Carlisle said sternly looking at James who was glaring at Edward who was snarling at him.

'But she's human'.

'She is with us'.

Emmett repeated Carlisle earlier words and glared at James who straightened his stance but Edward remained the same.

'We'll go now'.

They turned to leave and Edward slowly changed his stance and looked at Peyton and then at Carlisle.

'Get her out of here'.

She didn't speak as he drove faster on the rain covered roads but she had to when she realised that he wasn't taking her towards her house but away from Forks, she knew she had to speak up.

'Edward, where are you taking me?'.

She demanded.

'Away from forks, it's not safe for you, James is a tracker, the hunt is his obsession'.

'Edward you can't take me away from Forks, I need to go home'.

'No, you can't I've made this his most exciting game,he won't stop looking for you'.

'Edward take me home'.

'I can't, he will track your scent their it will be the first place he goes too'

'My family is their,I need to go back'.

'It doesn't matter'.

'Yes it does, they are my family,they could get killed because of me and I've already lost enough, please take me home'.

He looked at her but didn't answer and she wasn't sure he if was even listening to her at this point.

'Please take me home, I have a plan, I'll still leave forks just let me go home first please'.

He looked at her once and nodded.

She ran up to the front door, hands shaking as she opened the door, Mary was standing in the hallway as she ran into the house with her cellphone in her hands.

'It's okay Brooke, I'm coming it will be okay?'.

'What's going on?'.

Mark asked as Peyton ran to the stairs.

'Some thing's happened in Tree Hill, I need to go home please Brooke's really upset'.

'What happened'

Mary followed her upstairs and into her room where she threw a bag on her bed and started to shove it.

'Brooke and Lucas broke up and she really needs me, she's always been there for me and now I need to be there for her'.

'You can't, maybe we should call your dad'.

'No, look she's my best friend, I'm going'.

Mary looked at her, she had never seen Peyton like this before.

'Okay, just promise me you'll call us when you get there'.

'I will, thank you'.

She ran into her bathroom and picked up her toiletries bag and then threw it into her bag along with her clothes before picking it up and running back downstairs just as the door opened and Emily walked in with Jacob.

'Where are you going?'.

'Tree Hill, just for a few days, I'll call you'.

She said as she went out of the front door but Emily followed.

'Is everything okay?'.

'No but it will be'.

Emily watched her pull her car out on to the road and speed away, what she didn't know is that once she had pulled away from the house, she broke down and stared to cry.

'Your going to come back'.

She looked at Edward and shook her head.

'When, you said James is never going to stop looking for me, I'm going to be on the run for ever'.

'No, your not we're going to end this and then your going to come back to me and your family'.

'People always leave,Edward'.

Bright lights appeared behind and Edward looked back.

'It's Alice and Emmett, James watched you leave, he's following us now'.

'Great'.

He watched as the tears rolled down her face but her eyes remained on the road.

'Let me drive'.

He said softy but she didn't reply.

'I can drive, just let me drive'.

The lights of the house, where a like a welcome sign as she pulled her car up and got out, Edward carried her bag and took her hand while Emmett and Alice followed behind them.

They all froze as Laurent stood beside Carlisle, Edward snarled once at him.

'He's not here to cause trouble, he came to warn us about James'.

Laurent looked at them but more Peyton and Edward.

'This isn't my fight and to be honest I've grown bored of his games but there is something about James that you need to know don't under estimate him, he has unparalleled sense, they are absolutely lethal and his mate Victoria she is just as dangerous, I'm sorry for what has happened today'.

He said finally before slipping out of the door.

She felt like she was on the outside of her own body, watching as everyone else made plans around her, she watched herself change out of her clothes and into Rosalie, she listened to them discuss the best plan of action and then she was standing in the garage beside a black Mercedes with dark tinted windows.

'Peyton'.

She could hear her name being called but she didn't respond and then ice cold hands where on her face and worried eyes burned into hers.

'Alice and Jasper are going to take you to Tree Hill'..

'I'll be okay'.

'I'll come and get you once this is all over, I promise'.

He leaned into kiss her, this kiss was different it wasn't soft like the others but hard with a edge, he then pulled back and looked at Alice and Jasper as they appeared Jasper smiled at her as he slipped into the car, while Alice looked at Edward.

'You have to go now,Esme and Rosalie have taken her car with the women behind them,when you leave, he'll take the bait and follow after you'.

He nodded and looked at Peyton again.

'I love you'.

'I love you, too'.

Then he turned and headed towards the Jeep where Emmett waited with Carlisle and then they where gone.

'It will be okay'.


	14. Far Away From You

Far away from you

She watched the scenery change in front of her and as she did, she started to miss the greyness of forks.

She had refused to sleep, when they arrived at some motel and had just stayed awake.

Alice had sat beside her and eventually she had fallen asleep but that didn't last long she woke up a few hours later after nightmares of James killing Edward crept into her head.

They stayed at the motel for another night so that she could freshen up and get some food into her system.

She slept through the night thanks to a little help from Jasper.

Soon they where on the road again, she watched as the sign welcoming them to Tree Hill appeared, it felt so strange to be back there, she wasn't so supposed to be there until the week of Nathan and Haley's wedding, she was supposed to be there with Edward but Edward was somewhere else and she was there.

The car drove down familiar roads and places, as it drove down one road she spotted Brooke and Haley laughing as they walked out of Karen's Café, they couldn't see her thanks to tinted black windows.

Alice looked at her and patted her knee gently and she looked at her and smiled before looking back at Brooke and Haley as they got into Brooke's car.

'How far airport from here?'.

Jasper asked getting her attention.

'Airport, am I flying somewhere?'.

'No, but it's good to know where it is just in case?'.

'Right, well it's not that far from my house, only a few miles'.

She replied before turning her attention back out of the window, looking at the places she knew and the faces she saw growing up.

The car pulled up onto the driveway and she glanced up at the house as Alice walked beside her, the sun was hidden behind clouds making it easy for Jasper and Alice to walk beside her and into her childhood home.

She sighed as she sat on her bed and took her cell phone out of her bag.

She hadn't spoken to him in two days not since he kissed her and then disappeared into the darkness.

There were no new messages or missed calls.

She wanted to call Brooke and tell her that she was home but she couldn't not without putting her in danger, so she didn't call instead she just laid in bed, looking at the wall of faces, faces of strangers and all she wanted was to see his face and know that everything was going to be okay.

She went through the music on her phone and pressed play as a song filled the silence

_Come on skinny love just last the year  
>Pour a little salt we were never here<br>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
>Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.<em>

Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall and closed her eyes and just remembered the first time she saw him.

She must have fallen asleep as when she opened her eyes Alice was in her room, the afternoon sunlight bouncing off her skin.

'Has he called?'.

'No but you don't need to worry,I'm keeping a eye on him and he's fine, just worrying about you'.

She tried to smile but it failed and Alice sat on her bed lightly and handed her a glass of water.

'I know this sucks for you, being away from him?'.

'Really, how do you know have you Jasper ever been forced apart like this?'.

'No'.

'Well, you have no idea how I am feeling, I miss him Alice. I don't what I'm supposed to do without him and I hate feeling like this not knowing what the hell is going on'.

Alice looked at her and sighed, she was right she had no idea how she was feeling Alice had never had to go through what Peyton was going through right now.

'I'm sorry Alice, it's not your fault, I shouldn't take this out on you'.

'It's okay, you have every right to be upset'

'I just want to hear his voice, so I know that everything is going to be okay'.

Alice stayed with her, trying to distract her from the real problem by talking about anything.

She watched as the sunlight slowly started to fade away and the sky turn dark, there was excitement in the air as she heard children chanting as there parents loaded them into the car.

'It's game night'.

Alice looked at Peyton as she stood by her window and looked outside as people started to leave there house with banners saying RAVENS.

'You miss it'.

'Yeah, I miss the rush of game night and the cheers and even the after parties on the beach, they where the best times of my life, maybe I took them for granted, you don't know what your going to miss until

your not part of it any more'.

She continued to look out of the window at the life, she used to call hers before she fell in completely in love with a vampire.

She turned to look back at Alice who stood motionlessly behind her, her golden eyes wide, there was a distance in her eyes.

'Alice'.

It was Jasper's voice that broke Alice's concentration and she breathed out slowly and looked at him and then back at Peyton.

They where both silent, too silent in fact even for them.

'What's wrong'.

'Nothing is wrong, I was just checking on them'.

'Why would you be doing that if everything is okay?'.

She started to panic, why was Alice lying to her had something happened to Edward to his family or had something happened to her family, her worry started to make her head ache and she suddenly was overcome by a strong sense of calm and looked at Jasper who was looking in her direction.

'There is no need for you to worry'.

'I can't help it, this is all my fault, I should have stayed away from him, from all of you, I should have never let my guard down and let myself fall for him'.

'Peyton, this is not your fault, our family is strong and you mean a lot to us, you have no idea what would happen if we lost you'.

'Me, I'm nothing special just a human'.

Alice looked at her friend and smiled softly.

'Edward would kill me for telling you this but I don't care at this point you need to know, Edward spent most of his existence alone for a reason he was once lured by a scent as strong as yours once before'.

'He saved her life, he told me that'.

'Yes he did save her life and as you know he left her alone as he thought he was the only danger to her but he was wrong, you see her scent was overpowering and not just to him after Edward returned to Carlisle, she was killed by a newborn vampire who caught her scent, when Edward found out what had happened he vowed to never let himself get close to anyone again and then I saw you and everything changed for him, you see I never really knew the women and then when I saw you, he realised something and he tried to deny it but he watched you from a distance, trying to figure out if it was true and then you looked at him and everything feel into place'.

'I don't understand'.

'The women from his past was your great- great grandmother'.

'What?'.

'It's true and I'm not telling you this because I want to I am telling you this because after 100 years of not letting himself be close to anyone, he let himself get so close to you that he fell in love with you and if he was to lose you now, I have no idea the damage it would do to him.

None of us want to look into his eyes if he loses you, losing you would destroy him, that is why we care about what happens to you because you've changed our brother so much and more than you'll ever know'.

Alice and Jasper left her alone to settle down for the night but she couldn't settle down not after learning that the women Edward had told her about was related to her, she didn't feel threatened by the past as Edward never loved but she couldn't settle down because while everyone else was concerned about losing her, she found herself thinking about what it would do to her if something happened to him, the one good thing in her world, she had lost too much and now she had no clue what losing him would do to her.

She didn't eventually fall asleep only to wake up suddenly looking at her alarm clock.

The numbers flashed ten, thirty am, she didn't know why but something was different, she went downstairs to find Alice and Jasper talking in silent whispers.

She couldn't hear words being said but there lip movements suggested they where in the middle of a conversation and when they looked at her both of there eyes where guarded.

'What's happened?'.

She asked as Jasper tried to calm her but she wasn't letting him, something had happened and she wanted to know what.

'Something changed?'.

'James'.

'Yes, something changed he's not in forks any more'.

'He's coming here for me'.

Alice looked at her.

'I don't know, all I know is that something changed for him and that he's heading to a room'

She tapped the sheet of paper in front of her and Peyton looked at it, the room there wasn't much to go on considering Alice wasn't fully seeing what he was deciding.

'He'll be in this room today later tonight but I'm not sure, he keeps changing his mind'.

Jasper looked at her and took her hands.

'Alice what is he doing now?'.

'Nothing, he isn't doing anything, he's just waiting for something'.

'Edward'.

They both looked at Peyton and then at Alice's phone as it started to ring loudly and Alice answered it without hesitation, she spoke too quickly for Peyton to understand and then the phone was in her hands and she could hear his voice.

'Peyton'.

She felt her heart skip a beat in her chest at the sound of his voice.

'Edward are you okay?'.

'Yes, why are you concerned about me'.

'I'm sorry'.

'Now your sorry,

I'm fine we lost James, Rosalie and Esme are watching your family, I'm coming to get you, I'm going to make sure your safe, I'll do whatever it takes for you to be safe again'.

'I believe you, just hurry up and get to me'.

'I will'.

'We're going to have to leave here, Jasper has already called a hotel, there expecting us, it's close to the airport'.

Alice said as she followed Peyton upstairs to pack her bags again and Peyton nodded at her not really paying attention but just going through the motions.

'Peyton everything is going to work out?'.

She looked at Alice and then at the clock there was something she needed to do but she wasn't sure if she have time otherwise.

'Is there enough time for me to have a shower'.

Alice looked at her and then at the clock.

'Be quick, I'll be downstairs waiting'.

Peyton walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and the taps on the sink as she put her phone to her ears and dialled a number, she knew it was too early but she needed to do this just in case Edward didn't get to her and James found her.

'Hello'.

'Brooke'.

'Peyton, is everything okay?'.

She found herself holding back the tears and sighed.

'Yeah, everything is fine, I just need to hear my best friends voice'.

'Okay well you could have called me anytime'.

'I know, look I have to go but I love you '.

'I love you too, are you sure everything is okay?'.

'Yeah, I'm sure, I'll see you around'.

She ended the phone call and started to cry, she knew that calling Brooke was risky but she couldn't disappear forever without talking to her one last time.

She was quickly ushered into the hotel room and sat down on the a chair by the window but Alice quickly shut the curtains and she just stared at the pattern of the curtains.

While Alice sat down at a table and started to add more definition to her drawing.

She went to sit beside her and the unfamiliar room started to take on a familiar concept and she looked at the drawing more carefully until it resembled something she used to know.

'That looks like my mum's old studio'.

Alice looked at her as did Jasper.

'Is your mum's studio here in Tree Hill'.

'No it's in Kings Grant'.

After revealing that she recognised the room, Alice called Edward, she didn't speak to him but she could make out most of the conversation, she would be going to the airport to meet Edward and would leave with him, so that he could take her somewhere while the rest of the dealt with the threat of James.

She retreated to the sofa and lay down bringing her legs to her chest as she gazed at the clock, in less than 8 hours Edward would be by her side again.

She thought about where they would go, it be somewhere with less sun and more clouds and she could live with that as long as she was with him.

These thoughts took her mind and she feel asleep again thinking about him.

The ringing got more persistent and she picked up her phone and looked at the screen.

She looked around to find the room was empty no sign or Jasper or Alice.

'Peyton'.

'Brooke'.

There was a muffled sound and then a dark chuckle.

'Brooke, are you still there?'.

'It's a nice house you have here, your scent is all over it but I was more surprised when your friend turned up looking for you after she received a call from your aunt telling her, you had come home, you see she was worried about you?'.

'If your hurt her I swear to god'.

'What are you or god going to do?'.

He replied and she fell silent.

'You know I don't have to hurt her unless you do what I want'.

'What do you want me to do?'.

'Well first of all get away from your friends and then make your way to mum's studio, be there before 9 or your friend doesn't get to live'.

The line went dead and she looked at the clock, it had just gone past 5pm, she had to get away from Alice and Jasper before James killed Brooke.

She started to pace the room, considering her options her best choice of escape would be from the airport, she knew the place well and knew how to get out without being spotted by Alice or Jasper.

She walked into the bedroom and sat at the desk and picked up a pen and started to write down on a sheet of hotel stationary.

_Edward._

_I'm not good at this saying goodbye but here I am writing this too you._

_I'm sorry for putting you through this but he has Brooke and I can't let her die in my place._

_Don't let my death take your goodness away from the world because I wouldn't want that I love you more than you'll ever know and I'm glad for everyday I got to spend with you and love you._

_They will always be the best days of my life._

_Love you forever_

_Peyton._

She folded the sheet of paper and put it into her pocket as she heard the hotel door open.

'Peyton'.

Alice called out and she walked back into the room and smiled at Alice keeping herself as calm as she possibly could.

'Edward called there plane is a hour out, we need to get to the airport'.

It hard started to rain by time they arrived at the airport, the rain drops perfect symbolism for the tears she wanted to shed, she thought.

She stood with Jasper and Alice as they looked at the departure boards, her eyes flicked from the boards to the clock, if she was going to make her escape now was the right time.

'I need to use the bathroom'.

Alice looked at her and went to go with her but Peyton stopped and looked at her.

'I'll be okay, I'll come right back'.

She said with a smile and Alice nodded.

'Five Minutes'.

She nodded and then walked at towards the bathroom she could tell that Alice was watching her as she headed towards the stairs that led to the bathroom, she went up the stairs and as soon as she was out of Alice and Jasper line of sight, she turned her and headed towards the lift that led to the lower level car park, where she knew Taxi's would be waiting.

She squashed herself against a heavy set couple who looked at her and her lack of luggage.

She tapped her feet against the floor as the lift made it's journey down to the car park, she looked at her watch, she had been gone for three minutes, she had two minutes before Alice would come looking for her.

The life finally arrived in the car park and she dashed out of the doors, shoving past people as she did and ran towards the first taxi she saw.

'Kings Grant,Fitzgerald drive, quickly',

She said to the driver throwing a few notes in his direction, he looked at the notes and then at the panicked girl in his backseat but didn't ask question as he pulled out of the car park and out into the daylight, as the car drove away she looked back at the planes landing, Edward would be arriving by now and she wouldn't be there to meet him.

'Here we go miss'.

Peyton looked at the driver and then opened the door, stepping out onto the street the rain beating down around her, drenching her as she ran down the street towards the studio.

She burst through the unlocked doors, she remembered the drawing of the room and headed upstairs towards the old studio, that her and Brooke had spent so much time is as kids making up cheers.

The building was in complete darkness and she pushed open the door slowly.

'Brooke'.

She whispered hoping that there was a slight chance James wasn't around.

She heard a muffled sound and ran in that direction throwing open the doors to the studio but Brooke was no where to be seen.

'Peyton'.

She spun around and found herself face to face with James who was holding a camera in his hands and as he pressed play she realised he had tricked her, he was playing a video that Brooke had recorded the summer before.

'You lied'.

'You got me, but I didn't know any other way to get you here'.

He said calmly as he walked towards her and leaned into her inhaling her scent and she cringed.

'How Edward, resisted your scent I'll never understand, what a waste'.

He said smiling at her, his hand creeping to her neck as he slammed her against the wall and she gasped in pain.

'Why?'.

She asked surprised at the anger in her voice.

'Why, why not,I don't usually play games with my meals but Edward made this too easy, that's why?'.

'Don't bring Edward into this, he has nothing to do with this'.

'That's where your wrong?'.

He said stepping back from her and holding the camera in her face as he pressed record.

'His anger at losing you will make this so much more interesting than his pathetic attempt at keeping you safe'.

He said with a chuckle, as he turned his back on her and she didn't know why but she felt her feet moving but it was a failed attempt as she reached to push the door open she felt herself being pulled backwards and her back hitting a column, she gasped in pain and tried to get to her feet but he was in front of her, a sinister smile on his face as he held the camera.

'Did you really think that you could escape me, your nothing more than a pathetic human, if he really cared about you he would have turned you, I mean if you where a vampire this wouldn't cause you pain'..

As if to prove a point he grabbed her arm and she screamed out in pain as she felt her bones breaking, she tried again to escape him but he just enjoyed this watching her get to her feet the pain shooting through her body as he slammed her into the mirrors, she saw the blood trickling down her arm and heard him growl as the strong smell of her blood reached him but then she saw him, he appeared out of nowhere knocking James out of the way and then he looked at her.

James was on his feet in a flash and charged at Edward slamming him into the mirror wall

'Finally arrived to save your damsel, you may be faster than the others but it's a shame your not as strong as them'.

He said he tightened his grip on Edward's throat.

'I'm strong enough to kill you'.

Edward replied as he sent James flying across the room and then he was by Peyton's side.

'I've got you, your going to be okay'.

He lifted her gently in his arms, but James wasn't letting them leave as he grabbed Edwards leg as he tried to escape sending him flying to across the room while Peyton landed painfully on the glass covered floor and then she screamed a sound that Edward would never want to hear from her lips again as James bit her wrist, the pain was excruciating she would rather be shot again than deal with the pain that coursed through her body.

She could hear the sounds around her, it was almost dreamlike she heard the voices of the people she knew, was she on fire, she felt heat that spread through her.

'Make it stop'.

She screamed her vision was blurred she had no idea who was around her as she tried to open her eyes to fight against the darkness but the fire was winning.

'The venom, it's spreading through her system, you have to make a choice either let the venom spread'.

'No'

She could hear his voice so clearly as his cool hand touched her face, her eyes flew open and she was looking directly at his pained face his eyes torn as he looked down at her but then the pain returned and she screamed again and his face crumpled.

'I've seen it happen'.

She heard Alice's voice and then a pained sound almost like a sob.

'You can save her, you can suck the venom out but you need to act now before it spreads'.

'what if I can't stop'.

His voice was torn, it was agony for her to hear.

'Edward, please make it stop'.

She begged him her body convulsing in front of him and he stroked her face the coolness felt nice and then she felt his cold lips on her wrist and she let herself give into the darkness as memories of there time together entered her mind.

**The story is nearly at end but like the twilight Saga itself it will be a four part story, there are only two chapters left before I move on to the next part of the Edward/Peyton story.**


	15. Always

**Always**

She had been unconscious for 48 hours and she hadn't been short of visitors, when her friends had heard that Peyton not only had been in Tree Hill but had been in a accident they rushed to Tree Hill General hospital to be with her.

Mary had caught the first flight out from Forks to see her niece, Jasper ,Alice and Emmett had returned to Forks, while Carlisle had stayed behind with Edward while also filling everyone in on her condition, her left arm was broken, she had broken a few ribs and was slightly bruised but apart from that she was perfectly fine.

The sound of beeping was irritating her, she wanted it to stop, she opened her eyes as they adjusted to the florescent hospital lights, she cringed at the smell.

'Your awake'.

She felt the coolness of his fingers on her face and she sighed.

'Hi'.

'You really scared me, I was scared I was going to lose you forever'.

'Your not going to lose me, he tricked me I thought he had Brooke but was all a lie, I'm so sorry for what I put you through'.

'It's okay, your okay now that's all that matters'.

'You saved my life'.

'I almost didn't have the strength'.

'But you did, I owe my life to you, so how badly injured am I?'.

'Well your left arm is broken, you broke three ribs, you cut yourself badly when I dropped you so you received a few stitches but your going to be fine'.

He turned his head away from her and smiled.

'What is it?'.

'Your friends, have been worried about you?'.

'There here?'.

Alice called Brooke and told her, she's been here every day with Haley'.

'What do they think happened to me?'.

'Well Alice told Brooke that we got into a fight and that I came down here with Carlisle in attempt to work things out with you and when you where on your to meet me you hit by a car'.

'Sounds reasonable, how long have I been in hospital?'.

'Three days, now act surprised'.

He winked at her as the door handle moved and the door opened as he held her hand and Brooke and Haley appeared in the doorway.

'Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, don't you ever scare as like that again'.

Brooke said rushing over to the bed to embrace her friend and Peyton moaned.

'Sorry'.

'It's okay, I'm must sore, I'm sorry for scaring you guys'.

'You should be, your not allowed to go anywhere without our permission'.

Haley said as she came to the other side of the bed and sat on the bed and started to play with her hair..

'I'm going to call Alice and tell her your awake, she's been worried about you?'.

Edward said as he stood up and she nodded as he kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room.

'He is so in love with you, Peyton I can see why you left Tree Hill'

Haley said once Edward had walked out of the room.

'I'm guessing you two worked things out?'.

'Yeah, I don't really remember what we argued about now, it seems so silly considering'.

'It really does, I was hoping to meet him under better circumstances but I've met him now and he's great and his dad has been amazing'.

'Is it just you two here?',

'No, you've been very popular, the river court guys have been here, Bevin and Rachel, Nathan and Lucas where here last night but they had early practice but they will stop by later after school,

Mary went back to your house to get some sleep and Edward he's never left your side'.

'I'm really sorry for scaring all of you'.

'We're just glad your okay'.

'I've missed you guys'.

'We've missed you too'.

Brooke and Haley both put there arms around her as they sat on the bed with her.

Haley and Brooke stayed with her for a while longer before leaving her to got to school but promised to come and see her later in the evening, after they left she flicked through the TV channels before closing her eyes in a attempt to sleep but her door opened.

'No, those beautiful eyes have been closed for too long'.

She smiled and opened one eye as he came to sit on the bed.

'Are you okay?'.

'Nothing a little pain medication won't help, so tell me what happened to James?'.

'He's dead, you don't have to worry about him anymore'.

She sighed and tried to sit up but it was hard considering, she only had the use of one arm.

'You never told me that the women you saved was my great grandmother'.

'Alice'.

'Don't be mad at her, she only told me so that I could understand why your family cared so much about my safety if anything it made me understand why you are so protective of me better'.

'I don't think I would have loved her the way that I love you'.

'That's good to hear, can I ask you for something'.

'Anything'.

'Kiss me'.

He didn't need to be asked twice as his lips touched hers and she sighed, she had missed his kiss, it felt like a lifetime since he last kissed her.

'Peyton, do you ever think that maybe your life would be better if you stayed here?'.

'In the hospital or Tree Hill?'.

Where had this question come from one second he was kissing her and the next he was asking her if her life would be better in Tree Hill.

'In Tree Hill'.

'No, my life is in forks now, with you'.

'You almost died because of me, maybe you'd be safer away from me'.

'No, Edward that's not true, I'm safer with you, if this is because of what happened don't let one little accident change this, I love you'.

'I love you too, when I saw you twisted and broken, I knew it was my fault'.

'Stop blaming yourself for James actions, this isn't your fault none of it, if I wasn't with you and James found me do you not think he would have attacked me the same way expect maybe I wouldn't be in a hospital bed talking about it, I'd be dead, I don't want to be anywhere if I'm not with you but if you want me to stay I'll stay but I'll never be happy or love the way that love you, so if you want to leave me you can'.

Her voice broke and she turned her head away from and he touched her face.

'I'm not going to leave you, I don't think I can leave you, I'm yours for as long as you want me'.

'I want you always'.


	16. Enough for now

**Enough for Now**

He walked up to the front door and knocked twice, he was tempted to surprise her in her room but he wanted to be surprised after all Alice had spent most of the day with her, helping her get ready for the evening.

'Edward, don't you look handsome'.

Mary said with a warm smile as she let him into the house.

'Thank you'.

'I'll go tell her your here'.

She disappeared upstairs and Edward went into the living room and waited for her to appear.

She touched the silky fabric of her dress, then glared at the cast on her arm, she was too tempted to attempt to remove it herself but after Emily caught her trying to cut it with scissors all sharp objects had been removed from her sight and she was left with the cast on her arm.

Alice had fun using Peyton as her own personal dress up toy, she had twisted her hair into a side pony tail, the curled the ends as she pinned it up creating a messy yet elegant bun, she had gone very soft with the make up playing up her eyes as she knew how much Edward loved them and then she had dressed her in a beautiful deep green silk dress that stopped just above her knees, the dress was fussy or over the top which was a fear of Peyton's it was the perfect choice for it was a simple design but elegant enough for prom after Alice had styled her.

She turned as the door opened and Mary smiled at her.

'You look lovely and Edward is downstairs waiting for you'.

'Thank you'.

She looked once more at the mirror and then turned round picking up her jacket of the bed, Alice was going to have a fit when she saw that Peyton was wearing her leather jacket but Alice knew by now that Peyton and her jacket came together.

He heard her footsteps on the stairs and stood up just as she walked into the room.

'How do I look?'.

She asked as he walked over to her and kissed under her jaw.

'Words can't describe how you look'.

He replied as he slipped her corsage onto her arm.

'Even with this'.

She prodded at her cast and he laughed.

'Even with that'.

As he helped her out of the car, she realised that he was staring at her legs.

'My face is up here'.

She said with a laugh and he looked at her.

'I know but remind to thank Alice for this'.

'I will'.

He took her hand and they walked up the stone pathway to the hotel reception room that had been rented for prom.

The sound of music greeted them as they walked into the building, Emily waved at them from where she was standing with Angela a quite girl from Peyton's art class.

He took her jacket and kissed her.

'Wait here'.

He disappeared towards the cloak room leaving her standing there.

'Peyton, you look nice'.

She smiled at Jacob as he approached her.

'Thank you, so are you have fun at your first prom'.

'It's not what I expected but I'm glad that I've got you alone'.

'Sounds serious'.

'Don't be pissed with me, I'm just the messenger'.

'I won't be pissed at you, what's going on?'.

Jacob took her arm and lead her to a quite corner, his eyes serious.

'Jacob, spill'.

'My dad wants you to break up with Edward'.

'Are you serious?'.

'Yeah, he doesn't think he's good for you, he said 'We'll be watching you'.

'Well tell your dad thanks but I think I'm okay and as for Edward not being good for me, he couldn't be more wrong'.

'Okay, well I passed on the message so my part is done, I hope I didn't spoil your evening'.

She looked at him and then noticed Edward looking in there direction.

'Of course you didn't now go have fun'.

Jacob walked away from her as Edward approached taking her hand as he led her to the dance floor.

'So you heard all that'.

She asked as she rested her good hand on his shoulder and he took her other hand and held it in his while his other arm rested on her waist.

'I heard'.

'You know you have nothing to worry about'.

'I know'.

'Don't be mad with Jacob, he didn't want to be the messenger'.

'I'm not mad with him, maybe his father a little but not Jacob he doesn't believe the superstitions that the rest of the Quileutes believe'.

They danced for a while before leaving the noise of the hall and walking around the grounds of the hotel, she shivered and he looked at her.

'Here'.

He took of his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

'Thanks'.

He put his arm around her as they continued to walk before sitting down on a bench that looked out over the lake.

'Thank you for bringing me to prom'.

'Your welcome'.

'What's on your mind?'.

He whispered and she glanced up at him.

'How do you know'.

'I don't have to be able to hear you all the time to know that you are thinking about something?'.

'Please don't be mad'.

'At you, never'.

'I heard what Alice said that night James attacked me, she said she's seen it happen, she was talking about me becoming like you, that's what haven't wanted me to know for all this time'.

'Yes it is, I didn't realise you heard that'.

'I did'.

'Peyton I couldn't let you become like me, take you away from your human life before you've truly start to live it, that would be selfish of me'.

'I'm not going to lie, I've wondered myself about what it would be like to be like you but then I remember that even though the last couple of years have been filled with pain I wouldn't change that for the world, I like being human even if it means I'm breakable, I'm not ready for this to end, there is still so much I want to do with my life but that doesn't mean that one day in the distant future that maybe I won't want to be like you, that I won't want to be with you forever that is if you still want me then'.

'I wouldn't want anyone else'.

'I don't want anyone else either and I know that there is nothing else I want more than you, just being here with you under the stars, this is what being human is all about for me being with the boy I love'.

He moved her closer to him and she touched the collar of his shirt stroking it as he touched her face.

'You are enough for me, you will always be enough for me, forever'.

His lips touched hers, there lips moving in perfect synchronisation with each other.

This moment was there's, she was happy when she moved to forks 3 months ago she never expected him or this but she had welcomed it and let him change her world.


	17. Love Lost

**Love Lost**

_Seconds turn into minutes_

_Minutes into hours._

_Hours into days._

_Days into Weeks._

_Weeks into Months_

But a broken heart takes longer to heal but that is if it really heals at all, maybe my heart will never heal from the pain that he caused.

I can't breath here without him, everything I loved died when he left me here and now trapped inside screaming but nobody can hear me these walls are built to high and they trap what I really feel inside.

I can see everything through these strange eyes, eyes that belong to me but have never seemed more strange, I smile but it's not me.

But it is me, the pain and sadness is locked away and the key is lost for now.


End file.
